Ask Tmnt 2003-2007!
by Academy6
Summary: Ask any of the characters from the 2003 series or the 2007 movie and they'll answer! [Closed for Part 2!]
1. Chapter 1

Mikey: Don't be shy, ask!

Don: Well don't scare them away.

Raph: As if Mikey could scare anyone away.

Mikey: Excuse me.

Leo: We love to answer questions.

Don: Yeah, just leave your questions in the reviews:)

Leo: And only 3 questions per day. Just so nothing gets to confusing.

AN: Have fun and be nice! Nothing inappropriate/mean or they wont answer. They'll be as in character as I can manage.


	2. Chapter 2

**jordy-snordy-angels asked:**

**Leo, why did you stay an extra year?**

Leo: sighs* I should've expected this. To be honest, I dont know. At the time I felt like I had failed my family, I mean, why would Splinter have sent me off in the first place? But now that I think about it, he didn't send me away because I wasn't good enough. He sent me away because I _was_ good enough. I never thought of it that way until he told me.

I felt really bad afterward. I still feel uncomfortable talking about it.

**Raph when did you become the nightwatcher?**

Raph: Haha funny story. After Leo left, I got really angry. Like angrier than I can ever remember being. I started leaving the lair and walking around the city more. I thought maybe running off my anger would make me nicer but it didn't really work. One day, I stumbled upon this lady being robbed by these two guys. She was really scared and I couldn't just leave her there (even though helping her would break Splinter's rule). It didn't take long for me to knock them out and the lady got her purse back.

Its rare that I'm able to save somebody by myself without getting caught. But I did! I guess the adrenaline took over and I started doing it more and more. Then I saw this sweet costume and I was hooked!

Mikey thought it was really cool, even though he didn't know it was me. I'm pretty sure Don and Splinter knew but oh well.

**Phoebe Gimenez.7 asked:**

**Mikey what's your favorite video game? **

Mikey: HAHA I GOT THE BEST QUESTION!

I don't know! There's so many to choose from! I really like Mario Kart because I _always _win. Legend of Zelda was awesome! I dont really like games that involve foot ball or sports because they make me feel lazy. My all time favorite would have to be...The Justice Force: Battle of Zanneck! Its so much fun! I've played it over a hundred times!

I would totally recommend playing the first two. But you can't play the last unless you read ALL of the comics. Seriously. Thanks for asking!

AN: Thank you so much for asking! We love to answer!

Don: Yup yup. All rights for those video games go to the creators that created them.

AN: And Justice Force isn't real.

Mikey: *Gasps loudly!* What do you mean!?

Don: We will be answering all question around Eight! Try to get them in by Seven so your question is answered or it will be answered the following day:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

**Donnie, why did you get your IT tech job and what stressful things did you go through?**

Don: Oh goodness I hated that job! You never really understand how stupid people are until you have to explain over and over again that your computer must be plugged in to work. Ugh! I guess I chose that job because I love computers. But people are an entirly different thing. You guys are cool though:)

**Donnie, why do you love coffee so much?**

Don:

Coffee is life. I never really liked tea and it never helped me stay awake.

**Donnie, why are you always getting hurt or kidnapped in the show and movies?**

Don: To be honest, I never thought of it that way. I guess its because Im really gullible. Im almost as bad as Mikey! Anytime someone comes along asking for help, I want to help them. Then they betray me or I get kidnapped and tortured and what not.

I gotta work on that. You cant really trust anyone, can you? It also could be the fact that I'm the smart one and don't really work as hard in the dojo as I could. Not saying I'm weak or anything, but I'm not muscular. At all. Henceforth, I'm an easy target. Leo says its fine because I'm still a valuable part of the team, but he doesn't understand.

**Leo, why did you become the ghost of the jungle? Do you ever miss it?**

Leo: Hm. I don't know. I just didn't like watching people get hurt. The crime rate in Central America is astounding and its hard for the police to do anything about it in the jungle. I'm really good at hiding and keeping to the shadows so I thought, why not?

I dont miss fighting but I miss the jungle. It was so pretty there.

**Raph, how did you feel when you wore the Nightwatcher costume? And how did you feel whenever you got knocked out?**

Raph: Now look. I only got knocked out twice as the Nightwatcher, and that was Casey's fault. But I have to admit, I looked pretty sweet in that costume. The motorcyce was cool too. It made me feel like I had a purpose again. I don't really wear it ever because now it just feels like its a wall between me and my family. I did almost kill Leo last time I wore it.

**Mikey, whose your favorite superhero and why?**

Mikey: Well comic book character wise, my favorite would have to be Silver Sentry. He's so smart and clever and his costume is epic! Even though he is awesome, he's not a real super hero to me. He's really cool and all, but when you have three brothers that care about you and protect you through anything (including crazy ninjas) you can't ignore the fact that they're the real hero. I love them soooooo much.

And Batman. Batman's awesome.

**jordy-snordy-angels asked:**

Leo: I didn't kill him. At least I don't think I killed him. He was breathing when I left him. I tried my hardest not to kill anyone but I got so angry, I never payed attention. Its hard to think about sometimes, I took the lives of actual, real life people. But, if it kept the villagers safe then I'd be willing to do anything

AN:

Dear Catspats31,

I thank you for clarifying for me (even if your review is kind of illogical considering you put it in the comments). But i shall abide by the rules.

**EVERYONE LISTEN! Please send your questions through private message! Im super sorry but I guess we have to! Thank you and good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Turtle Lover 101 asked:

**Donnie, do you remember anything about your secondary mutation?**

Don: No. And I'm glad I don't. I just remember waking up and everyone telling me I turned into a monster. If that wasn't bad enough, I also have no idea if what they said was true! Like what if it was a prank and i'm just being gullible again!

**Donnie, why are you so cute? (Question from friend)**

Don: Well aren't you sweet! I never considered myself to be the cute one! Thank you! I guess its all just a matter if opinion;)

**Don and Mikey, why are you two always being baby'd?**

Mikey: I'm assuming its because I'm the youngest. I don't know about you Don.

Don: Uh...Um...I actually don't know. Any ideas guys?

Raph: I don't baby _anyone!_

Leo: Probably because those two always manage to do stupid things when we're fighting. At least Raph uses his strength to his advantage. You two just do random stuff.

Don: ...

Raph: ...

Mikey: ...Well then.

Master Splinter: I think what Leonardo is trying to say, is that you four are all very unique and you two have a rather...strange way of determining what to do during a battle.

Don: I guess that makes sense. Hope we answered your question!

**Leo, how was your first reaction to the Ancient One?**

I wanted to crumble that fat, little, stupid-head into a ball and chuck him off the empire state building! Ughhhhhh! He was so annoying!

**Leo, why didn't you get a special sword or pass any tests during the ninja tribunal?**

Leo: Because some people just wanna watch the world burn.

Haha kidding. No I think it was just a big misunderstanding. At least I hope! Im not a perfect ninja but I'm not that bad...right?

**Raph, clarify what you meant when you said you were knocked out twice. How was one Casey's fault?**

I pushed Casey out of the way with that General guy. If he hadn't insisted he come along, would've been fine. The other time happened a little bit after I first became the Nightwatcher. I got a little cocky with some thugs robbing a convenience store. Then he hit me upside the head with a baseball bat and I was out like a light.

**MBSAVfan1 asked:**

**Can I ask a mass question?**

Leo: Yes. We'll each give a separate answer:)

**Have you guys seen the 2k12 versions of yourselves?**

Leo: Yes. Yes we have.

Don: Sigh.

Mikey: Yeah I've seen them. I like my version:)

Raph: Of course you would. Mine actually isn't _that_ bad. But they made me too short. I'm supposed to be the tallest.

Don: Yeah. I guess mine's okay. I don't like how cocky he is...and I don't have a crush on April...anymore...

Leo: They keep changing my voice actor. Its weird.

Master Splinter: My new adaptation is fine.

April: My character whines a lot. I understand that she's upset but geez!

Casey: My character needs to pull himself together. He seriously needs to stop being such an as-

April: Language.

Casey: -astronaut...

LeatherHead: they make me look cooler. But I don't think they really understand how smart I am.

Karai: My character is too young, but I guess she's alright.

Shredder: They burned off all my hair. I do not approve.

Leo: ...

Raph: ...

Don: ...

Mikey: ...

April: ...

Casey: ...

Master Splinter: ...

LeatherHead: ...

Don: Who let the shredder in?

**Ariana Gorman ask: **

**Mikey, is Klunk(the cat) a boy or a girl?**

Klunk is a boy. Isn't he cute?! The moment I saw him I knew we'd be best friends! I didn't know to much about cats until I adopted him.

**Jordy-snorty-angels said:**

Thank you!

Raph: No problem

Mikey: YOU ARE SO WELCOME!

Leo: Your welcome.

Don: Glad we could be of service!

**SmileyD asked: **

**What part of New York do you guys live in?**

Leo: um well I cant really pinpoint where. We moved around a lot.

Don: Yeah me neither. I never paid attention to where.

Mikey: Where ever we went was always a party!

Raph: It must have been somewhere cool and dangerous. The foot always found us.

**AN: Thank you everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Breana asked:**

**Mikey, do you still do birthday parties?**

Mikey: NO. NO I DO NOT.

**Leo, how did you find out the NightWatcher's true identity?**

Leo: Raph and I got in a fight on a rooftop. It was in the 2k7 movie if you want. I can still tell you but I don't want to spoil anything. And besides, I don't like talking about it.

**Raph, why did you think Leo abandoned you guys?**

Raph: Because he up and left one day with no warning. He could've at least said 'Guys I'm leaving for two years! Don't wait up!' You know? But he didn't. It was like he didn't even care!

**Don, why did you choose over the phone tech support?**

Don: Well I cant really be in public and I'm really good with computers. I answered something similar in the first or second chapter. I thought it was a good idea at first...but I was wrong.

Terribly wrong,

**AN to Breana**: (in best Tamaki voice) I'm so sorry darling that we couldn't reply sooner. With school and testing coming up, I've had a lot on my plate. But that is no excuse, please forgive me. I will try my hardest just for you. Your time and questions are very valuable to me.

**Keeke0807 asked:**

**Mikey, do you prefer Ice cream Kitty or Klunk?**

Mikey: I actually feel really bad for ice cream kitty. I personally prefer Klunk because Ice cream kitty didn't deserve that. Im glad 2k12 me got ice cream kitty. I dont think i wouldve been able to control myself.

**Mikey, how awesome did it feel when you became the battle Nexus Champion?**

Mikey: It felt like I was on top of the world! I don't usually get to prove how strong I am in front of my brothers. Before I won, I used to think they didn't believe I was a good fighter. I may be crazy at times but I know how to protect myself and my family.

**If all of you could have your own pet, what would it be and what would you name it?**

Leo: I'd want a monkey. I know it sounds weird, but I had a pet monkey in Central America and he was the coolest. He'd get me things and warn me when someone was close. I named him Apple.

Raph: I'd want a dog. A Pit Bull. That would be so cool. Spike was nice and all but after he went crazy on me, I don't want another turtle. And dog are loyal and smart and they don't betray you! His name would be Bulldozer.

Don: I'd want a fish. They're quiet and simple and would mess up my lab. I'd name him Einstein.

Mikey: I'd get another cat for Klunk to play with. I hate leaving him at the lair all by himself. It'd be a siamese and I'd name him Felix. That would be so cute!

Master Splinter: I do not want anymore creatures in my home.

April: I'd want a ferret! They are so cute and some are as smart as toddlers! And thank you. Casey and I are very happy.

Casey: Im with Raph on this one! Pit Bulls are awesome. Either that or a Lab.

**Guest asked:**

**Don, did you ever find Mikey upset while Leo was gone and Raph was distant?**

Don: Once he had a nightmare. More like a night terror (a dream that's so intense, your still in it even when your awake). He never told me what is was about, though so I don't ask. I think it'd would be best if you didn't ask either. It scared me so bad, I started sending letters to Leo again. Its also why I confronted Raph about never being around.

That how I figured out he was the Nightwatcher. It was about five months since Leo left and I went to go tell Raph if he knew what could've triggered the night terror but he wasn't there.

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Don, are you into Zoology?**

Don: kinda. I looked into it a lot but I don't have a lot of interaction with animals. If I could go above ground and be amongst humans than yes. I love animals, but I like chemistry more.

**How would you guys react if you met Sonic and his friends?**

Leo: I'd slowly walk away.

Raph: I don't know. I think that'd actually be kinda cool.

Don: I'd ask them a whole bunch of questions. If we had to team up that would be cool.

Mikey: (foaming at the mouth) THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Black dragon asked:**

**Master Splinter, have you ever had fleas?**

Splinter: Once in my youth. I had the problem taken care of immediately and I haven't had them since.

**Master Splinter, why do you watch so many soap operas?**

Splinter: My sons watch many little children shows. I usually end up watching those all day, and when they went to bed, the only program on was Soap Operas. They were very intriguing.

**Leo, how do you conceal your emotions so well? Is it stress full?**

Leo: its not as hard as you'd think. I don't do it on purpose unless I'm in the heat of battle and I'm being taunted. I find the more I distract myself, the easier it is to ignore the way I feel. I remember when I was in Central America and I kinda had a panic attack. It was nothing too bad and I was able to calm myself down. But that why it isn't good to bottle everything up inside.

**Don, why is the human race so stupid?**

Don: Well, I wouldn't say the human race is stupid, but instead they don't make smart choices. Me and my brothers do that all the time. Mikey is a great example. He's not stupid, he just does stupid things. Thats mostly because his priorities aren't the same as mine. Im always trying to make myself smarter by reading and working with different machines, but Mikey's main priority is to have fun. Lots of human's main priority is to make their life as entertaining as possible. That causes them to have different goals and they make stupid decisions because of it.

**Mikey, describe yourself with just one word. **

Mikey: Explosive. Either that or random. Both of those describe me perfectly! I don't fit into just one category, I'm a giant ball of I-don't-know! But that's not a bad thing. I like the way I am and I wont change for anyone.

**Raph, why are you always so grumpy?**

Raph: I'm not always angry! Sometimes I'm a little rude but that's just because that's who I am! I don't mean to come off as rude and grumpy, but I feel like the only time people really listen to me is when I'm yelling at them. Its not Leo's fault or Splinter's fault! Im not angry at anyone but myself!

Why can't I be calm! Why can't I have goals and values! Why do I have to be the one everyone fears and hates and tiptoes around?! Why can't I just be normal! Everyone else is! I'm just holding everyone back!

**Phoebe-Giminez.7 asked:**

**Everyone, what is your one true wish?**

Leo: I would wish to be taller. I feel really short. I'm not trying to be vain or anything but honestly thats what I'd want. I feel like my life is perfect the way it is. I don't wish that anyone or anything would change. Except my height. I need a couple more inches.

Don: I want to be human more than anything. Then I could become a real scientists and work in a real lab. Think about it. Wouldn't it be cool for me to invent something and actually be able to show the world what I can do?

Raph: To be nicer. At least a little bit. Just so that no one is scared of me. Its really awkward trying to talk to people when they think I'm going to blow up in their face. No one likes me for it.

Mikey: I'd wish that people would actually take me seriously. Is that to much to ask for? Then I wouldn't be babied as much and I can have actual conversations with people without them thinking I'm trying to be funny.

Master Splinter: I'd wish my master Yoshi would return. I'd also with the Shredder would leave me and my sons alone.

April: I'd wish people would accept the boys enough so they could come to my house during the day, not barge in after midnight.

Casey: I'd wish I could avenge my father the right way and destroy Hun without anyones help.

**AN: Slow day today, huh? Remeber all questions must be in by 7 or they wont be answered until the next day!**

**Leo: Don't be afraid to ask anything!**

**Raph: Yeah as long as its appropriate. **

**AN: I'm thinking about writing some drabbles or ficlets about your questions. They're really awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest asked: **

**How would you react if you met Sonic and his Friends?**

Leo: I'd slowly walk away.

Raph: I guess if we needed their help, I'd talk to them like I would anyone else.

Don: I'd try to figure out why they're so fast.

Mikey: I'D RUN UP TO THEM AND HUG THEM ALL! They were my favorite game when I was younger!

DonatellaRaphie asked:

Would you ever date a disabled person

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Which time period would u guys rather live in, future or present?**

Leo: I think we can all agree that the present is the place for us.

Don: I have to agree with Leo on this one.

Raph: the future was nice and all but it was really overwhelming.

Mikey: i don't know, guys. I think I like the future more.

Don: Why?

Mikey: Because we had an awesome robot butler dude that-

Raph: Taunted us and always tried to send us home?

Mikey: ...

**Do u miss Cody?**

Leo: Of course. He was so fun to be around. Not to mention he always had our back and he wasn't like most children, trying to get in the way.

Mikey: He was like the younger brother I never had! I miss him all the time!

Don: I wish there was a way we could still talk to him without messing with the space time continuum.

Raph: Eh I miss him. But I think he's doing just fine by himself.

**Leo, how in the world can you cope the burden of being the leader?**

Leo: I don't see it as a burden anymore. When I was younger, I used to think it was a burden because all my brothers thought I was being stuck up. But now, I think back on all the terrible things that happen to me because I'm leader and I don't ever watch my brothers to go through that.

**Raph, when did you first get into motorcycles?**

****Raph: I always loved them. When I was a kid, I'd see them in the movies and want to ride one so bad! When Don made the shell cycle, I totally lost it! When I met Casey, he taught me how to fix them and build them, and now it's an obsession.

**Mikey, did you ever go looking for the nightwatcher to partner with him?**

Mikey: Haha no. You think I would, right? Well, I liked the Nightwatcher and all, but I also valued my life. What if he flipped out because he saw a giant talking turtle walking up to him? And I was so out of shape and rusty, I'd barley be able to defend myself.

Donnie, how did you become so smart, your like a genius and your what, 15 years old? Your smarter than Baxter stockman.

Why thank you for the compliment! I think it's because i study more than my brothers and devote most of my time to reading.

**Rose Black Dragon asked:**

**Can I make more questions?**

Leo: Yes, of course.

**Leonardo, do you consider yourself handsome?**

Leo:...Uh no. And yes. I dont know. I never really thought of handsome as a trait of myself, if that makes sense. Considering there's only four of us and I have nothing to go on, its not my main priority. I find the better word to use than handsome is admirable.

**Donnie, A lot of the smartest humans on this planet share one thought about the human race: "We are the worst and biggest plague on the planet." Do you agree?**

Don: Nope. Not at all. Humans are one of the coolest species ever. Humans aren't a plague because they're developing into their world. They may be annoying because they're always pushing the limit with pollution and stuff, but they aren't a plague in any way, shape, or form. Our Earth isn't as fragile as everyone seems to believe.

**Raphael, you said: "Yeah, as long as it is appropriate." Define 'appropriate' Please, just to know the limits, and don't ruin the fun.**

Raph: Um let me think...I guess nothing too gory or bloody. Or maybe it's no cursing or weird...stuff? Or maybe she's trying to say-

AN: I'll take it from here, Raph. So the obvious things: no cursing or gore to a certain extent. When I say that I mean, no question that would require me to write any blood or guts or whatever. And while I don't mind Tcest, I don't think this is the right environment for it. I want the story to be read by many, and I want it too be open for anyone to read. If a little kid were to read this, I'd be really awkward if the read it and had no idea what was going on and why a matter such as that would come about. Its kinda like the real world. Most people don't mind cursing, but they'd never curse in front of a little kid. Does that make sense?

**SaKura Yami asked:**

**Raphie, do you need a hug? (Either someone in the story can give it to him, or ya can teleport him to me so I can hug him. Your call.**

Raph: Well, uh, I dont-

AN: Oh yeah. You can give him a hug.

**Leo, do you ever think it was hypocritical of you to get on Raph's case when he was the Nightwatcher, when you were kinda doing the same thing in South America?**

Leo: My brothers, never need to no what I did when I was there. I wasn't the same while I was there, something was...off. I could tell but I still let whatever it was take over. If they ever found out, I don't think I could live with myself. Yes, I guess it was hypocritical, but I was scared for his safety. In South America, I couldn't care less about what happened to me because I never though I was in danger.

**Casey, as a kid, what did you want to become as an adult?**

Casey: A super hero! What kid didn't want to be that! Either that or a mechanic. I'd have my own repair shop and everything!

**April, was it really necessary for you to leave a sock in a glass of water? (2003 series)**

April: Leave a what, where?

Casey: She doesn't remember.

April: Remember what?!

**Splinter, if you had the chance, would you have raised the turtles together with Master Yoshi?**

Splinter: Of course. It would've been a lot easier.

**Donnie, be honest, how much did you geek out at future technology?**

Don: It was embarrassing how crazy I was over that stuff. Then I almost cried when we left and I realized I'd never see it again.

**Mikey, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be the oldest of your brothers?**

Mikey: When I'm angry at one of my brothers yes. I try to put myself in their shoes. Then I remember how glad I am that I'm the youngest and have no responsibility.

**Everyone, how would you react to the following:**

**Waking up as the opposite sex:**

Leo: Oh. My. God

Raph: Woah. Mikey if you did this you're going to pay

Don: I'm finding a cure to this Asap

Mikey: Nice! Look at me I'm a girl! I have a pretty face and anger issues

Master Splinter: Cut it out. Just because we're now female does not mean you get to skip training

April: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME

Casey: Wow! I'm _hot!_

**Waking up human (turtles and Splinter)**

Leo: hmmm. Well this isn't right.

Raph: Oh my gosh we're human! I need to call Casey!

Don: Think of all the cool things we can do now! I can go to all the museums I missed out on!

Mikey: Yeah! But first things first! We need to go have pizza! Like right now!

Master Splinter: Cut it out. Just because we're now human, does not mean we can skip training.

**Waking up in a mental hospital (April and Casey)**

April: No! Let me out! I'm perfectly sane! I don't belong here!

Casey: I belong here!

**Waking up married (anything goes):**

Leo: (crazy fangirl staring at him) oh. Um...ma'am I think there's been a mistake.

Raph: Ahhh! EVERYONE FLEA!

Don: ...well, its a good thing you're pretty.

Mikey: For our wedding, I want pizza, video games, an ice sculpture made of soda, I want everyone there (except for Shredder), I want cake, ice cream, a butler, and a honeymoon in Germany.

**Becoming Shredder (turtles, though I feel this kinda applies more towards Raph and Leo...) **

Leo: I'd be the baddest shredder ever.

Raph: Oh no you wouldn't. _I_ would be the baddest shredder ever!

Don: I'd be the most awkward shredder ever born.

Mikey: Seconded. I wouldn't be a good shredder.

**Ariana Gorman asked: **

****

**For all the Turtles of 2003: Since you've seen your 2012 selves have you by any chance seen what happened during the Invasion of New York?**

Leo: Yeah I saw. It was kind of annoying what they did to 2k12 me. I know they say he's 15, but he still acts like a little kid. He didn't deserve to be thrown through a window.

Raph: I was shocked when they killed Splinter like that.

Mikey: Crybaby.

Raph: Shut up! Anyway, I knew they were going to change it saw it wasn't exactly like our universe but jeez!

Don: I thought it was cool how they made the Kraang all evil and bad. It gave us a better reason to flee. I'm mean Leo getting hurt was a good reason, but it added to the suspense.

Mikey: I never saw it. But I saw Raph's response. It must have been really messed up.

**AN: Sorry I'm late. I'm really tired today. Thank you everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Would you guys rather live at the farm house or the sewers?**

Leo: Sewers. But the nature was nice. I just don't like farm animals. Besides, we've lived in the sewer all our lives. Living in a farm was weird.

Don: Sewer. Always the sewer. I hate sunlight.

Raph: The farm was pretty cool but the sewer is the place for me.

Mikey: I thought they we're both awesome! But you can't skateboard at a farm because it's really bumpy.

**Did you ever see the first ever virsion of yourselfs? If you did what do you think of it?**

Leo: They weren't so bad. They were a little goofy.

Raph: Yeah, that was the only problem. My character's joke were strange.

Mikey: My voice was to deep.

Don: My character was alright. He reminded me a lot of myself.

**If you could choose an animal to be mutated into, what would it be? **

Raph: A dog. A big, snarly dog.

Mikey: A hermit crab! Don't ask why.

Leo: A bird. Just to keep it simple.

Don: A cat. They're so cute and nice.

**This is for the four turtles, what did you do the first time you ever snuck out to the surface?**

Leo: There actually was an episode about that.

Don: Yeah look through the episodes of the 2003 series.

Raph: We went above ground and we tried to teach this kid how to fight these bullies in his street...

Mikey: It didn't do any good. It actually made things worse...

**Mikey, what kind of music do you like most and why?**

Rock and roll for me baby! It's so fun to listen to! Even though the lyrics are sad sometimes.

**Donnie, is it possible to be able be teleported to you? I really love you guys like a lot hehe :3**

Don: ...oh dear. Well I don't see why not. To tell you the truth, I'd prefer to stay here... Not that I don't like you or anything! But I've never met you and you know, stranger danger hehe.

**Guest asked:**

**If they made another Turtles Forever movie and you had to meet three other versions of yourself, which versions would it be?**

Leo: 2007 because he's awesome. 2012 because he needs a hug. And 2014 because he's really cool.

Raph: 2014 because he's the coolest. 2007 because he's clearly misunderstood and need my guidance. And 1987 because he obviously doesn't know how to correctly insult someone.

Don: I'd want to see every version of myself so we can compare date and notes between the times.

Mikey: 2007 and 2012 because they're both hilarious. And 2014 because he needs to get over April.

**Here Don! A pet fish!**

Don: Oh wow! Thanks! I'll keep him in my lab!

**Guest asked:**

**Mikey would you like a cookie?**

Mikey: YES. YES I WOULD.

**Sonic Girl said:**

**Sorry for so many questions!**

Leo: Don't be sorry. If we didn't want to be asked we wouldn't have put ourselves out there:)

**Giminez.7 asked:**

**If you could tell your past selves anything, what would it be?**

Leo: I'd tell myself to calm down. I freak out to much.

Raph: Leo, I beg to differ. If anyone needs to calm down its me. I'd tell myself that nothing's worth getting angry about.

Don: I'd tell myself to not give up on my dreams. I started loosing faith in myself by 2007.

Mikey: I'd tell myself that no one has control over my life but me and that I can do anything I set my mind to.

**AN: thanks everyone! I'm so happy that people like the story so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Your Ninja Tribunal Powers VS The Mane Six, Elements of Harmony/Rainbow Powers whatever they're using now, who would win?**

Leo: What are you talking about?

Mikey: She's talking about My little pony. Elements of harmony. For sure.

Don: Oh yeah. They'd win. No contest. But only because they have more control over their powers and stuff.

Raph: *Scoffs* nerds.

Mikey: The correct term is "Bronies."

**What would the four of you do if you ever met a Female Mutant?**

Leo: I'd greet her kindly and offer her a place to stay.

Raph: Same. I can't think of anything else I'd do. Unless she's hot. Then I know a lot of other things I'd do.

Don: *Facepalm. I'd ask for her help in the lab. I'd do this even if she was a guy, because I desperately need an assistant.

Mikey: I'd introduce her to pizza. That's the first thing I'd do. Then I'd make her go stay with April. I don't know how to deal with women.

Splinter: We would treat her with the same respect we'd treat anyone without a home.

**Do you guys have comfort foods you eat when you're sad or upset?**

Mikey: Pizza. But I can and will eat pizza at anytime of day. Either that or Ice Cream.

Leo: I have a crazy obsession with chocolate. Chocolate cake, cookies, milkshakes etc.

Don: I love strawberry smoothies! They are healthy and keep me full all day!

Raph: Beef jerky dipped in peanut butter. Don't judge until you've tried it.

**Breana asked:**

**Raph...Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Raph: No. I wanna build a sand castle. On the beach. WHERE ITS WARM ANNA!

**Leo, what was Central America like?**

Leo: Hot. It was so _hot_. But It was super pretty and totally worth it. Never be I'm the forest by yourself though:)

**Mikey, whats your favorite kind if pizza?**

Mikey: I don't like jellybeans on pizza! I only tried it once. I like plain pepperoni best. Its a classic.

**Don, whats so great about coffee?**

Don: Well, it isn't the healthiest thing to drink by any means. But its nice and warm and keeps me awake in the morning. A lot of people don't like the taste because its so...tart, its hard to get it down. But thats the way I like it.

**Troll asked:**

**Mikey, whats your favorite prank?**

Mikey: Ah the sweet sound of misery. It depends on the person. I like covering Raph's dumbbells with butter so they're slippery and he can't pick them up. I like putting the cereal bags in the wrong box for Don (he's OCD in a way so it really messes with him). And I used to put toothpaste in Leo's Oreos but ever since he came back from Central America, I don't mess with him. Im pretty sure whatever revenge he dishes on me would be worse.

Leo: You got that right.

**Dehaanii asked:**

**RAPH MARRY ME!**

Raph: No! Crazy fangirls...

Don: Be nice.

**Master Splinter, how many soap operas do you watch? Are some of them foreign?**

Splinter: Only three. Loving Charles, Never Ending Paradise, and a Japanese one called Forget me not.

**Sonic girl asked: **

**Leo, do you have a crush on Karai?**

AN: NO. HE. DOES. NOT.

Leo: Uh. Thats my questions. No, I don't, but it's not that I don't like her (even though I don't enjoy her company). Just because I see her as a really, really, awful sister.

**I love kittens too asked:**

**Leo, why do you say that Karai is an honorable person? **

Leo: From what I can tell, she's just trying to repay her debt to Shredder because he saved her so long ago. She doesn't really want to kill or harm innocent people. She just wants revenge which is okay and understandable.

**Leo, why did you stay longer in Central America and did you learnt Spanish?**

Leo: I felt like I failed my father. It made me feel like an awful person. I learned Spanish so I could communicate with the people living there. It took up most of my time there and I'm still bad at it.

**Raph, how you define your friendship with Casey?**

Raph: He's like a role model to me. Master Splinter is the best role model I got, but Casey I someone that can match my anger and make me feel like I'm not the biggest jerk in the world. He's also my best friend in the world.

**Raph, what is your favorite motorcycle brand?**

I only like the one's me, Casey, and Don make. The others don't feel right.

**Donnie, what are your real feelings for April?**

Don: She's my favorite scientist ever but I can never see myself in a relationship with her. She's really pretty though!

**Don, how did you find a job as an IT consultant?**

It was in an ad on my laptop. Worst decision of my life.

**Mikey, why you named your kitty Klunk?**

Mikey: Hehe you'd think I'd remember. But no. I think it had something to do with how he tumbled all over the place. He so cute!

**Mikey, how can you stand being beaten by those hyperactive kids?**

Mikey: I can't. I just did it for the money.

**Giminez.7 asked:**

**Did you guys know that kid you taught was Casey?**

Raph: I've never taught that bonehead casey anything in my life. He's to stubborn.

Mikey: Yeah wehere you get that idea.

Don: ...Oh. My. Gosh. I never really thought of it.

Leo: Wait what? That was...wow.

Don: That so cool! It a small world after all, huh?

**Rose Black Dragon asked:**

**To Splinter, when your sons began to ask questions about... how can I say this? You know, how the flowers grow... if you know what I mean XD What did you do? Was it hard for you to explain that stuff?**

AN: I turned this into a story just now. That was great.

**Raph, how does it feel to be trapped in the rage's clutches?**

Raph: Grrrrrrrrrr. I ain't trapped anywhere thank you.

**Donatello: How does it feel to be so smart?**

I don't know. It makes me feel good about myself. I really feel like I'm apart of this team.

**Mikey, what was your strategy to defeat the Omega Weapon on the FF7?**

Mikey: I never tell my secrets. Hehehehehehehe!

**Leonardo, you lived in South America for two years, being almost as smart as Donnie... ¿Qué dirías si te echo toda la jauría? **

Leo: Qué? lo pack?

(AN: I don't speak Spanish bruh. I have a friend who's going to teach me but...sorry)

**AN: So due to my lack of free time this month I will be asking that only two questions are asked per day. Sorry! We're moving and we're starting to pack. My mom says I need to help more. I'll tell everyone when it can go back to normal:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breana asked:**

**Leo, what was Central America like? Was there a lot of trees? Did you meet people? What kind of fruits were there? Was your pet monkey cute?**

Leo: Yeah. It was hot. I probably already said that but thats mostly what I remember. There were a lot of trees in the forest. Its a lot harder to climb a tree instead of a building. I ate a lot of bananas from the towns people but I never ate a fruit I found in the forest. And yes. He was adorable.

**Raph: Was it fun being the Nightwatcher?**

Totally. But mostly because of the thrill I got. It wasn't fun beating people up but I did like to see their faces when I caught them!

**Mikey, what's your favorite pizza?**

Classic pepperoni. It's soooo good!

**Donnie: What's so great about coffee?**

It helps me stay awake. Tea doesn't really work for me.

**Raph, who pushes your buttons the most?**

Raph: Leo. He doesn't deserve to be better than me.

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

**Casey, when you were younger did you meet 4 little men tried to teach you how to fight?**

Casey: Yeah. Those boneheads got me beat up! But I was about to stand up to those bullies by myself.

**Guys, in each series are you the same age?**

Leo: No. In the tv series we're all fifteen.

Don: In the 2007 movie we're 17.

Raph: Weren't we fifteen in 2014?

Don: I highly doubt that.

Mikey: And in the first movies we were about 15 I guess.

**Everyone if you had kids, what would their names be (1 each gender please)?**

Leo: Abby and Dean

Raph: Rachel and Kevin

Don: Ella and Ben

Mikey: Scout and Patrick

April: June and Zach

Casey: Brooklyn and Zach

Master Splinter: If my sons were girls, I would've named

Leonardo- Joan (after Joan of Arc)

Raphael- Rani ( after Rani Lakshmibai)

Donatello- Gwen (after Queen Gwendolen)

Michelangelo- Jennie (after Jennie Irene Hodgers)

**I Love Kittens Too asked:**

**Boys, what would your reactions be if you saw the TARDIS, Dr. Who and his companions? **

Don: I'd start foaming at the mouth like that guy from Avatar Last Airbender. Then I'd run over to him and never let go.

Leo: What?

Raph: Shame Leo. I'm not really into Doctor Who, but at least I know who he is.

Mikey: Omg I'd flip! Then I'd faint. When I woke up, I'd faint again. Then I'd have him sign all my stuff.

**What about Star Trek?**

Leo: Now that I know. I'd take control of the enterprise.

Raph: ...Typical. I'd have to try Warp Speed at least one hundred times. Then I'd ask Scotty how he does his job.

Don: I'd have a long conversation with Spock. His like a walking computer!

Mikey: I'd try, and succeed, at making Spock laugh.

**Master Splinter, how do you deal with raising four kids?**

Master Splinter: It's stressful but its worth it. My sons are my pride and joy. My life would be incomplete without them. 

AN: Sorry I'm so late!


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest asked: **

**What did you think of the 2014 movie?**

Leo: It was pretty cool.

Raph: I have nothing to complain about. I was awesome!

Don: Yeah I love it! I was so cool!

Mikey: My character was hilarious! I hope I'm really like him now!

**They should've put Casey in the movie.**

Raph: Agreed.

Mikey: It would've been cooler than that other guy.

Casey: Yeah. That guy has no right to be flirtin' with my girl! I was so angry. I better be in the next one!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Would you guys go to Anthrocon if it meant you could walk among Humans and everyone thought you were just in turtle suits?**

Leo: Nope. I'm to busy. And besides, I don't really like being around people.

Raph: Oh Yeah! But only once. People would eventually catch on and I don't like being around too many nerds at once.

Don: They aren't nerds. I would! I'd go every year I could!

Mikey: I would go even if no one bought the turtle suit act! That'd be so much fun! But Master Splinter wouldn't approve!

**Mikey, Batman's Rogues VS The Foot Clan who would win? Would the Foot's Ninja Discipline be superior or would the Rogue's creative gimmicks give them the edge?**

Mikey: That's a good question! Let me think...well I think the Foot clan would win because, yes they have more discipline and always have a plan. It really depends. If all of the Rogues worked together, they'd have a better chance at winning. If it was just Joker working again Shredder, he'd loose. It'd take awhile, though.

Even if they all worked together, it would be hard to defeat Shredder. They have it hard enough because they all hate each other.

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

Casey, do you remember what the little men looked like?

Casey: Its kinda hazy. But they were short and had baseball caps. They also were coats even though it was like, what, Spring?

**Guys, what did the kid you tried to teach how to fight look like? Does he remind you of Casey**?

Mikey: He was weird looking. No offense.

Raph: lol same. His voice was really high and squeaky.

Don: *Facepalm.

Leo: You guys are stupid.

**Do you guys like twilight? Which team are you Jacob or Edward?**

Leo: Yeah.

Raph: Ha. No I don't. Team no one!

Don: It was actually a pretty good series. Once you get past the romance and stuff. Team Edward.

Mikey: Never read it. But werewolves are cool, so team Jacob.

Leo: Team Jacob! He's so hot!

Raph: ...

Mikey: ...

Don: ...

Leo: Guys, I'm kidding...hello? Guys!...see this is why I never try to be funny.

**Cat girl asked:**

**Guys, if Splinter had not sent Leo to central America how would things be?**

Raph: I still think there'd be a lot of tension.

Don: I think it wouldn't have been as eye opening as it was. I never knew how much I'd miss him.

Mikey: I think it would have been better if he never left.

Leo: I wouldn't have had the experience. I did have a good time.

**Leo, did you kill that guy who had robbed the village or just injure him?**

Leo: I don't know. I never went back to see. But last time I saw him, he was breathing.

**Raph, you looked hot in the night watcher outfit. If you were human what would you want to do? Besides fixing motorcycles. **

Raph: uh, thanks I guess. I don't know. I think I'd try wrestling or some sport. Man, wouldn't that be neat.

**Mikey, exactly why did you choose to be a party entertainer?**

Mikey: Because I thought I liked kids.

Don, If you met the 2012 version of yourself what would you do?

Don: I'd tell him all the cool stuff I've done. I'd also tell him to get over April.

**Everyone, Well I'll come by to the lair next time so Bye. **

Leo: Wait what.

Raph: uh oh.

Don: Wait! I have to clean first!

Mikey: See you then!


	12. Chapter 12

**Turtle Lover asked:**

**Leo, Why did you trust Karai so much after all she did to you guys!**

Leo: I don't know. I just thought maybe she'd change her ways and see the good that she could do. I was so wrong.

**Donnie, can I hug you? You seem like you really need a hug. Also I need one for all the stress going on in my life.**

Don: Uh sure. If you want. They actually do say that hugs help relieve stress.

**Question for all turtles. I am very sorry for having asked too much questions. I'll stop if you want me too.**

Leo: Sigh. Never stop asking questions. Once you stop asking questions you give up on ever achieving your dreams.

Raph: Fortune cookie here is right. Besides, we like answering.

Don: Yeah we don't mind:) if we didn't feel like it anymore we'd close Ask.

Mikey: Honestly we love you guys.

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Do you guys watch Disney movies? If so, what's your favorite?**

Leo: Heck yes. Mulan.

Raph: Yeah. The Emperors New Groove. It was hilarious.

Don: Alladin. Genie is my favorite character.

Mikey: The Lion King! I cried like a baby!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**If I made a Female Mutant Animal OC to pair up with one of you guys in a fanfic, but she's not a Turtle, what Species would you like the OC you're paired up with to be**?

Leo: Um...I don't know. A lizard?

Raph: ...um...a cat?

Don: Maybe a dog lady person.

Mikey: Hm. I guess...A giraffe! She'd be so tall!

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What is you guys' favorite TV shows?**

Leo: I don't watch tv. But I like Attack on Titan. It's an anime.

Raph: Supernatural. Its so awesome.

Don: Justice League. Young justice is cool but season 2 ruined everything.

Mikey: Modern Family. Its hilarious and so true.

**Have you seen frozen (lol), if you did what did you think?**

Leo: Nope. Never saw it.

Raph: Yeah, I saw it. But it was okay but it wasn't the best Disney movie.

Don: It wasn't really good. The plot was all over the place.

Mikey: I actually disagree. I feel like the plot was really straight forward.

**Do you like the hunger games trilogy?**

Leo: Yes. The books are awesome but the movies were cool too!

Raph: Of course! Katniss was hot! Not only that, but she was really boss!

Don: I loved that series! It was really sad though.

Mikey: One of my favorites! I cried in the end but I'd defiantly read it again.

**Love you guys!  
**  
Leo: Love you too, I guess.

Raph: Yeah love you too.

Don: Thanks!

Mikey: AND I LOVE YOU TOO, RANDOM CITIZEN.

**I love kittens too asked:**

**What do you think about the Star Wars franchise? **

Leo: Star Trek is better.

Raph: I'm in different. I love Star wars, but I'm not crazy about it like Mikey.

Don: I love Star wars. Me and Mikey watch it all the time.

Mikey: Star Wars is my life. It's taken over everything I do.  
**  
If you were chosen as a tribute in The Hunger Games, what would be your plan to survive the games?**

Leo: Eh. Before Central America, I would've just killed myself. I couldn't handle killing anyone. But now. I'd kill anyone that messed with me.

Raph: I'd help all the little kids. I felt so bad for them, especially Rue.

Don: I'd hide. There's nothing else I could do.

Mikey: I'd start a fire somehow and burn the place to the ground:)

**Casey: What is your favorite hockey team?**

Casey: New York Rangers!

**(AN: I chose at random. Sorry in advance.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear everyone,**

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I answered all the questions but never put them up. Please don't be upset! We love answering your questions, It was just a minor slip up.**

**~Academy6**

**Guest asked:**

**What are your favorite movies?**

Leo: The first Transformers movie. The sequels weren't as good. That or To Kill a Mockingbird.

Raph: Riddick.

Don: Leo stole mine. To Kill a Mockingbird. It was the best movie adaptation ever.

Mikey: All the Fast and Furious movies.

**Have you ever heard of the female turtle Venus de Milo? If you have what would you do if you met her?**

Leo: Yeah I've heard of her. I'd be as polite as possible.

Raph: I'd show her New York on my motorcycle. She sounds like she'd love too.

Don: I'd show her my lab! She'd love it!

Mikey: I'd show her my outstanding video game and movie collection. Her mind would be blown.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Splinter, April, Casey, do you have any comfort foods?**

Splinter: Birthday cake. Mmmm...

April: Macaroni and cheese!

Casey: Hot dogs. Its a weakness.

**Guys, have you/would you play Five Nights at Freddy's?**

AN: Oh gosh.

Leo: I played it. It wasn't _that_ scary.

Raph: I love that game! I also love all the conspiracy theories and ideas that the fans make. Me and Casey played it and I couldn't look at a teddybear the same for a month! Freddy's my favorite.

Don: I have to admit, that game gave me the chills. I hate the idea of things coming to life. It's horrible. You'd think as a ninja I wouldn't mind that stuff...you're wrong. Bonnie is the scariest. But Golden Freddy ruined my life.

Mikey: AHHHHHHHHH! I can't even! That game is messed up! I cried the first time I played it! No joke! Foxy's my fave and the Phone guy needs to get out of my life.

**Raph, did you ever go on a date with Joi?**

Raph: eh. She's not really my type.

**KatO93 asked:**

Hello boys! It's so nice to finally meet you:)

Leo: Nice to meet you too.

Raph: Sup.

Don: Hello:)

Mikey: Howdy!

**Do you four have a dream girl? If so what would she be like?**

Leo: Um no. Things like that are never on my mind.

Raph: Megan Fox. She's so hot. But, I mean, she has a great personality too.

Don: Gwen Stacy from Spiderman. I know she isn't 'real' but since when can't I be in love with a fictional character?

Mikey: Jennifer Laurence! She's so funny!

**Dondena asked:**

**If you guys had a girl you loved and all, how many kids would you think you would want to have? **

Leo: Just one. So they have my undivided attention.

Raph: Four. I think me and my bros have the best relationship ever. I'd want my kids to be the same.

Don: Two. They could keep each other entertained when i'm busy.

Mikey: oh gosh. No children. Never children.

**Cat girl asked:**

**Leonardo; ( gives him cookies.) I dare you to eat them.**

Leo: uh. Uh. I...but I don't really like sweets (except for chocolate) They are so unhealthy!

Don: Come on Leo. It was a dare! You can do it!

Leo: ugh!

**Leo, did Splinter pick the jungle for you to train in or was it your choice?**

Leo: Master Splinter chose. I didn't really have a say in the matter.

**Raphael, you look hot in the Night watcher suit. I dare you and I to have a motorcycle race ( A beautiful teenage girl wearing a cat woman suit comes in.) What do you say? **

Raph: I...I guess. But only a short race! I promise you lady, I ain't loosing.

**Mikey, I dare you to eat 25 pizzas without stopping. **

Mikey: Oh you're on! Someone! Order 25 pizzas stat!

**Master Splinter, tell us the most embarrassing story about Leo and Raphael. **

Splinter: When Leonardo was young, he covered himself in icing in an attempt to scare Michelangelo. But the icing hardened quickly and I spent two hours helping him scrub it off.

Raphael, as a child, tried to super glue his hand to a wall. He succeeded...

**Donnie, I called you last time IT tech support and you made me click on the wrong button shutting my computer off and you kept calling me Sir. I seriously doubt that coffee is working for you.**

Don: That was you! I'm so sorry!

**Okay well Raphael and I are going to race so ( Pulls on black helmet.) See ya later kiddies. Thanks!**

**I love kittens too asked:**

**Leo: Who choose the nickname The Ghost of the Jungle for you?**

Leo: A little boy called me Ghost for a while. Then his mom made a story sbout me to tell to the other kids. The story was called The Ghost of the Jungle. I thought it was fitting.

**Don, sweetie, (I'm sorry, you are so cute and your voice is soft and gentle(2k3) Did you have to deal with any trauma after you came back from that horrible dystopian world (Same as It Never Was)?**

Don: I had nightmares for a while. I also forced my brothers to sleep in the living room with me for a month. Not only that, but I made April and Casey come over all the time so I could remind myself they were alive. It was a very jarring experience.

**April, how you and Donnie start to get along so well?**

April: He and I have very common interests. Donny always needed a lab partner anyway.

**Children: DO NOT LOOK UP FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WITHOUT PARENT PERMISSION. THE GAME IS A WALKING TRIGGER WARNING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What's with Five Mights at Freddy's anyway? I tried the game out once but I still dont get why everyone loves it so much.**

Leo: Its startling.

Raph: I don't like the plot. Its messed up.

Don: fake movie creature creep me out!

Mikey: It's a mixture of things. The plot, the characters, the messed up phone guy!

**Did you guys ever have a prank war? If you did what happened, who won?**

Raph: we had one secretly. Leo lost. Mikey won. BUT I WAS SECOND PLACE. I changed all of the phone numbers in Mikey's phone to the phone numbers of the little kids from Cowabunga Carl.

Leo: The only reason I lost was because you guys hid all of my supplies! I was going to fill all of their water bottles with vinegar. It was the best idea ever!

Don: You shouldn't have told us were you hid everything. I turned all of Raph's stuff pink.

Mikey: I am the prank war champion! I put glue in their soap! Quick. Drying. Super glue.

**A wise man say forgiveness is devine but never pay full price for late pizza, agreed? Lol **

Everyone: Heck yes!

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Turtles: Do you watch Good Mythical Morning by Rhett and Link?**

Leo: Never heard of it.

Raph: Is it some kinda show?

Don: Yeah I have no idea what that is, sorry!

Mikey: What's it about?

**And...I read somewhere that Red Eared Slider Males stroke a Female's face with their front claws during courtship...Is that the same with Mutant Red Eared Sliders?**

Leo: ...

Raph: ...

Don: I believe so.

Mikey: ...

**Donny, are you afraid of things coming to life because you're an inventor, and the thought of your own inventions attacking you is what unnerves you?**

Don: I never thought about why but that could be it. But think about it. If a stuffed animal ever walked up to you and started threatening to eat your face, you'd be totally creeped out! And they're all tall and creepy!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, I understand why you would be concerned about love and stuff, but haven't you at least wondered what it would be like to fall in love? And I want the honest truth if you don't mind:)**

Leo: Sigh. Well I have. But its not all the time. The thought of love is as logical to me as flying with wings is to you. I know its never going to happen so why get my hopes up, you know? Does that make sense?

**Cat girl asked:**

**( A beautiful girl comes in wearing a cat woman outfit.) To Everyone: I'm back just like I promised.**

Leo: Hi.

Don: Hello.

Mikey: Whats up?

**Raphael, when fighting a Jersey Devil (red creature in movie 2007 movie) the tail is its main balance, you should have taken the kitchen knife on the counter to cut it. Would you like to have a motorcycle race with me?**

Raph: But I just did! And that thing was creepy! I couldn't think straight.

**Leo, how old were you when you first had tea?**

Leo: Five. I took a sip of Splinter's and I hated it. How ironic.

**Donnie, thank you for cleaning the lair!**

Don: You're welcome!

**Mikey, I dare you and I to have a video game contest I'll let you choose! ( Cat girl and Mikey play and they end in tie.) Good game! **

Mikey: Yeah!

**To Everyone: Okay Raph and I are going to have a motorcycle race. Donnie had set up a tracker on our phones so you can trust me okay. Bye guys. ( Cat girl and Raph head out.) **

Leo: There they go again.

**Guest asked:**

**Raph, what would you act if you meet a special girl?**

Raph: I don't know. I never thought about it.

**Selena Diamond asked:**

**Leo, how your perfect girl would be like? A bad girl, or a very brave and good girl?**

Leo: Eh. Probably someone nice.

**Breana asked:**

**Raph, how the heck is Leo better then you? You're Raph, the cool turtle, the Night watcher, the dude who goes around and bust the bad guy's heads at night, the awesomeness vigilant!**

Raph: But Leo is the calm older brother whose more tactical, more patient and a heck of a lot nicer than me. Everyone keeps saying he isn't better than me but I know he is! Thats the whole reason he's leader, right? Thats the whole reason he got to go to Central America and become a master while I stay home and wait for him to get back.

**Mikey, Do you still go to children's birthday parties?**

Mikey: No! You cant make me go back!

**Briar Rose asked:**

**Leo: What do you mean by "This is why I never try being funny?"**

Leo: I can't make a joke without sounding weird. They always come out wrong.

**Guest said:**

**Mikey &amp; Donnie, I dare u to play Five Nights at Freddy's.**

Don: ...

Mikey: ...

Don: Oh shell. Im not mentally prepared!

Mikey: I'm already shaking!

**MBSA Fan1 asked:**

**Have you guys ever wanted to have a mother, ever? And if you had one, what kind of things would you do with her? **

Leo: Maybe sometimes. But I don't feel like my life is missing something because I don't have one. I'd spar with her a lot.

Raph: I want Splinter to have a girlfriend but I don't need a mom. It'd be cool if I had one though. She'd help me with my motorcycle and teach me ways to calm down.

Don: I never thought about it. But if I had one, She'd be my academic coach.

Mikey: Yeah. I used to think about it a lot. Now, I don't really care. And technically I do/ did have a mom, right? She'd help me prank Splinter.

**Any particular memories you have that would have been nice to have a mom around?**

Mikey: Whenever Splinter was mad.

Leo: lol same.

Raph: First time I fell of my motorcycle.

Don: Whenever someone is hurt. Not that I can't talk to Splinter. But he doesn't really share how he feels like a mom would.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Good Mythical Morning is a YouTube show, the guys who created it are Rhett and Link, it's awesome.**

Leo: We'll have to check it out sometime.

**Donny, do you think Zoos are bad? **

Don: Not really. Some zoos are cruel but most are okay. The animals are aloud to roam around and they seem to like it there. I'd go to one if I could.

**Mikey, I'm an older sister and I admit I was mean to my younger sister a lot of times, are there some things your brothers did to you you still feel resentful about.**

Mikey: No not really. I usually get them back anyway:) I know they're just messing around when they make fun of me and call me names. And I also know they'll always have my back no matter what.

**To all the Turtles, I highly recommend the Science Fiction stories of Cordwainer Smith, it has genetically engineered animals called Underpeople, among them are Turtle People, trust me when I say it will be nothing like you ever read.**

Don: I love sci-fi! I'll read it!

Leo: I might read it.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Have you guys ever made a social media account like instagram or Facebook**?

Leo: That's so irresponsible. But we've all done it.

Don: Yup. We're all on Facebook. I never do anything on it though.

Raph: Master Splinter says we all have to share in account.

Mikey: Yeah. I had a Tumblr once. Once. Never, ever, again.

**Do you play minecraft? If not you totally should its the best game eva!**

Mikey: Me and Don play! Its so much fun!

Don: Mine craft has taken over my life. Like coffee.

Raph: Nope, never played it.

Leo: and I never will

**Casey, how come your main weapons are sports gear?**

Casey: Because its cheaper than trying to by that expensive stuff Raph's got!

**Do you ever read fanfics about yourselves?**

Leo: Oh heck no! I'm too afraid!

Don: Nope. That'd make me feel uncomfortable. But I trust you guys don't write really weird things...right?

Raph: Ha. No. Then I'd really feel like an attention hog.

Mikey: I did once, but uh, I stopped when I learned what slash meant.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Yes Leo it does make sense because I think the same way about myself. I apologize if my question was uncomfortable for you, but thanks for answering it.**

Leo: What do you mean? I bet you're an amazing person.

**Do you all have a favorite superhero, and if so who and why?**

Leo: Nah. I'm not really into that stuff.

Raph: I guess the punisher. He's super cool.

Don: Flash. He was a scientist you know.

Mikey: Well, other that Silver Sentury, Batman.

**Guest asked:**

Have any of you seen or read the Divergent series? If you have, what group would you think you would be put in?

Leo: I loved that series. No one else read it.

Don: I'll read it eventually!

Leo: Anyway, I'm Abnegation. Raph and Mikey are Dauntless, and Don's Erudite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear everyone! I apologize for yesterday! I was at a friends house and forgot to say something. I feel really bad but I'm glad I still got to answer your questions! You guys are wonderful**

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Don, and Mikey, care to join me on minecraft? I made a house and everything :D**

Don: Aww! I would but I cant at the moment. I'm busy.

Mikey: Well aren't you adorable! Maybe sometime, but Don wont let me on the computer.

**Do you all still play games like tag or hide and seek together from time to time?**

Raph: we play ninja tag and stuff. But never in the lair. Its dangerous.

**Master splinter, how do you know which turtles is the oldest or youngest?**

Splinter: ...I don't. I guessed and assumed when they were around the age of five. I went but how tall and developed they were and originally, Raphael was the oldest.

**What could I do to become ninja like you guys?**

Leo: Lots of patients and time/practice. I wouldn't recommend fighting unless its to defend yourself, but it take a long time to become a master.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Normal Turtles have no ears, you guys are clearly capable of hearing so do you have tiny ear holes under your headbands?**

Don: No. Normally turtles such as ourselves don't hear as good as we do because their ear is on the inside rather than the outside. So, an inner ear, if you want. Its hard to explain. But now that we've been mutated, are hearing is as good as a humans, but we don't receive sound like you do.

**Mikey and Donny, who is your favorite member of the mane six?**

Don: Twilight Sparkle. She reminds me a lot of myself.

Mikey: Fluttershy! She's so cute! Or pinkie pie.

**Donny, your profile in the TMNT RPG book says your weight is at 155 pounds while all your brothers are 150 Pounds, (that's the Turtles Prime version of you), is that true of you also?**

Don: I don't weigh more than my brothers but I don't weigh less. Were all around 165-180. I weigh 169. I think Mikey is 168. Leo (before Central America) was at 179 and Raph is currently 180. But thats because they are more into muscle training and building strength. I couldn't care less, and Mikey likes pizza too much.

**Cat Girl asked:**

**Mikey, I dare you to eat twelve HUGE piles of chocolate ( hands him all the chocolate.)**

Mikey: Challenge accepted.

**Donnie, * Hugs him* I forgive you for calling me Sir and I dare you to go without coffee for two days straight.**

Don: ha. No. I refuse.

Leo, when you were in the jungle did you see any black panthers? What about snakes?

Leo: Yeah, but I don't know what kind they were. They scared me so bad.

**Everyone, if you could have a dog what breed would it be? **

Leo: Golden retriever. They're the most loyal.

Raph: Pitbull for obvious reasons.

Don: German Shepard. They're really intelligent.

Mikey: Husky! I have no specific reason, just that they're really pretty.

**Breana asked: **

**Raph, is the Night watcher a duty? (chuckles) and congrats on 2nd place in prank war.**

Raph: Thank you! Nobody ever respects second place. And I never saw the Night Watcher thing as a chore. It was a way for me to vent because I had so much anger.

**Leo, I'm not trying to offend you but, you're not a good pranker are you?**

Leo: I try but it doesn't work. My pranks always end up back firing.

**Mikey, and I have not forgotten the King of Pranks, His Royal Highness King Mikey (bows)**

Mikey: (in British accent) Thank you.

**Donnie, when did you first drink coffee?**

When I met April, she let me try some. I've been hooked since.

**I love kittens too asked:**

**Donnie, Mi amor ( My love) are you feeling well? Those scenes at IDW #44 aren't true, right?**

Don: No. I wasn't hurt _that_ bad. I'm am very much alive and okay. It was rather startling though. I wasn't expecting that to happen. I'm more concerned about how my brothers are. We were really shook up. I never knew what Leo meant when he talk about how it hurts him more to see us upset. But then that happened and Mikey was crying. It was upsetting.

**Guest asked:**

**Awesome! I think that these are hilarious and adorable! Write lots lots more! :D**

Leo: Thank you!

Academy6: Aww thanks!

**Leo, how hot is Karai out of 10?/ What words would you use to describe her?  
;D**

Leo: Um. Well she's really pretty. I feel like the word "hot" is demeaning in a way, as in saying that I can't see past her body. She is a very beautiful girl though. I would use words such as, cunning, strong, and feirce.

**Guest asked:**

**Mikey, what would you do if you met 2012 Mikey?**

Mikey: Guide him as if he were my younger brother. And eat lots of pizza...lots and lots of pizza.

**Change of Heart 505**

**You're reactions to...**

Waking up in a different era. (Everyone)

Leo: I'd immediately fins a way to get back. I'd probably talk to a lot of the people there though.

Raph: I'd try to fit in as best as possible.

Don: I'd talk to everyone and learn more about the place.

Mikey: I'd eat...I'm mean try the different types of cultures through food.

Splinter: I'd call one of my sons and figure out how to return home.

Casey: I'd become the ruler of that era!

April: In your dreams. I'd do what Don did.

**Waking up in prison. (Everyone)**

Leo: I think I'd just break out.

Raph: Same. No prison can hold me!

Don: I'd figure out why I'm there. Then break out.

Mikey: I'd reenact one of my favorite movies. "The Life of an Imprisoned Cop."

Splinter: I'd wait until I found a good time to escape.

April: I'd start crying and then destroy whoever framed me.

Casey: I'd escape! Or fail trying. Then i'd start crying.

**Waking up as a kid.**

Leo: I'd make them turn me back.

Raph: I'd enjoy not having to do chores.

Don: I'd do my experiments as a child and record how differently I think.

Mikey: I'd see much much less I can stuff my face.

**Everyone, what's your most embarrassing moment? **

Leo: I think me and my brothers can all agree that the first time we went above ground was the most embarrassing.

Splinter: The first time I introduced my sons to pizza.

April: when I started learning ninjutsu.

Casey: my life.

Raph: ...woah...

Casey: I'm kidding. I think getting beat up is always embarrassing.

**Favorite childhood movie?**

Leo: Toy Story.

Don: Harry Potter. The books were better though.

Raph: Shark Tale. Or Lilo and Stitch

Mikey: Elmo Palooza!

**Donnie, if mutants become accepted earlier than what the future holds, would you take the chance to go to college? **

Don: Most defiantly. I don't know where I'd go though.

**Raphael, what's your intake on the rumor that you're 2k12 version is a missing Disney Princess? **

Raph: Are they calling me that!? I'm offended!

**Leo, if you could go back to South America, would you go? And would you go alone?**

Leo: I think I'd go for a little while and I'd take my brothers.

**Mikey, Kura wanted to ask this but she bolted...do you wanna have a Disney Karaoke party?**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAAS!

**Everyone, if you could, and I can make this happen, would you want to meet more of your counter parts?  
**  
Leo: Um maybe.

Raph: No.

Don: Probably not. I'm too busy.

Mikey: Sure.

**That's it for today. Now...if you'll excuse me...*bows before straightening up* I got a child to find...*sprints off***

**Snowhite197 asked:**

**Guys, can you tell us about the time you were the most miserable you have ever been, and then about the happiest you've ever felt? Can be serious or funny. Thanks!**

**PS: Don, you were my first 'crush'. I was eight.  
**

Leo: I was most miserable the first time I got hurt in Central America. It was raining and I was hiding in a cave all by myself. I felt truly alone.

Happiest I've felt was when I got back and saw my family again. Even if Raph was a little upset, I loved seeing them again.

Don: Aw! I'm flattered! Thank you! Well, my most miserable moment was after I realized I may never see the sun again. I was actually nine at the time, and the thought of going topside was stupid because Splinter forbid it. I was really sad.

Happiest I felt was, surprisingly, the first time I got a chemisty set. Splinter found it for me and I was so happy!

Raph: Most miserable was when I won the fight against Leo that night on the roof. Never in my life had I regretted winning a fight. To this day it still makes me upset with myself.

Happiest was the first time I fought a ninja other than my brothers and Splinter. It was so cool and a real confidence boost!

Mikey: I was most miserable when I got lost in the sewer as a kid. I felt so helpless and scared. Luckily Master Splinter found me. If it wasn't for him, I would've been lost forever.

Happiest was the first time I ate pizza. It was so tasty and it wasn't like anything i'd ever tasted. I think that was what mostly sparked my curiousity for the world above.

**AN: sorry again everyone! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dondena** **asked:**

**Have you ever watched the Walker: Texas Ranger series? **

Leo: Yeah. We're all suckers for Chuck Norris.

Raph: Most defiantly. I love that show. Chuck Norris doesn't do push ups. He pushes the Earth down.

Don: I don't like the show as much as my brothers do. It is pretty cool though.

Mikey: Of course! That show is where I get most of my kick butt ninja moves!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Mikey, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?**

Mikey: I think this week its rocky road. Its so good and I never get tired of it.

**Turtles, suppose you have to go undercover in some dystopian place, maybe it's a Tyranny of Reptiles and you can join. They give you a test of loyalty which includes hurting a member of the oppressed class, but if you refuse you blow your cover. What would each of you do in that situation?**

Leo: I'd find a way around it. I don't like hurting people even if its to save my life. But if its for the good of one of my brothers then I would have to do it.

Raph: I'd blow my cover. I can't just hurt someone. I would just run away.

Don: I'd run away. My guilt would kill me if I ever hurt someone.

Mikey: I'd wait for Leo to come up with something. I mean, lets be honest. Leo would come up with some cool plan so we could avoid the whole thing and not blow our cover.

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

**Mikey, do you know what a sausage dog is?**

Mikey: Yes! They are so cute and tiny and little! I'd always have mine dressed up like a hot dog if I had one.

**Guys, who do you like more: Justin Beiber, One Direction, Slim dusty or Kevin Bloody Wilson?**

Leo: I've never heard of the last two. And I don't really like Justin Bieber or One Direction.

Raph: Never heard of them. Sorry.

Don: I don't really know how to choose. I don't know/like any of them.

Mikey: Nah. I don't really listen to enough of their music to answer. Sorry.

**Guys, do you know what DILLIGAF means?**

Leo: No.

Raph. Nah.

Don: I've seen it somewhere I think. But I don't know what it means.

Mikey: Nope. Sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Turtles, which Batman Villain do you love to hate?**

Leo: Cat Woman is the only one who isn't crazy. She just wants money and has a lot of cats. The other ones are too over the top for me.

Raph: Bane is so cool even though he's really messed up. But he is the only one that really gets under my skin. Especially in the latest movie.

Don: The Riddler. He's really smart and sneaky, I kinda feel bad for him. He had so much potential.

Mikey: Joker is my favorite. He's the only really scary one and Harley is hot. He's beat Batman so many times, but he did kill Jason sooo... I still hate him.

**Mikey what is the scariest movie you ever watched?**

Mikey: Paranormal Activity. I hate that movie! It ruined my life and made me even more paranoid!

**Turtles, in the TMNT RPG there is this Mad Scientist Dr. Feral who seems they based half on Bishop's character. How would you deal with THAT guy?**

Leo: Well we would just handle him like we handled Bishop. I only mess with him if he messes with us.

Raph: I'd beat the snot out of him! We don't need another Bishop running around!

Don: *Shudders* I would hunt him down and get rid of him asap!

Mikey: Same. Bishop was weird and with a name like Dr. Feral, this guy must be even worse!

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What are your favorite comic series?**

Mikey: The Justice Force!

Don: Batman!

Raph: Anything involving DeadPool!

Leo: Um I don't really read comics. Sorry.

**Don, why do I keep hearing that you are dead? I don't like hearing that, your my hero! **

Don: Well recently a comic came out and I died in it. Everyone has been freaking out but don't worry! I'm okay!

**Marvel or DC comics?**

Leo: Here we go again...

Don: DC! MARVEL IS TOTALLY ILLOGICAL!

Raph: OH SHUT UP SPOCK! WE ALL KNOW MARVEL IS BETTER! And besides, marvel isn't full if stupid aliens and stuff. All DC is, is a whole bunch of crazed alien. Aliens aren't real!

Mikey: ...I can't believe you just said that Raph... Me and the author agree there is no choosing sides. DsMarvel forever!

Leo: um no. DC has Batman. But Marvel has Ironman. I don't know how to choose.

**Master splinter, what was it like in cyberspace, you know being lots of bits and pieces?**

Splinter: It was uncomfortable. I am glad my son fixed the problem .

**Dondena asked:**

**If you guys had the option to live in a utopian world, would you want to take that opportunity?**

Don: Oh no. I'd always has the suspicion that something was being hidden from me.

Raph: Maybe. Just so that I could rebel against everything.

Leo: I wouldn't fit in in a perfect place. So no.

Mikey: Nah. I'd feel too sheltered and I'd want to escape.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**This question is for all the turtles have you seen the film disney's Alice in Wonderland (not the 2010 version)? Would you go there?**

Leo: Maybe. It might be fun to live an awesome adventure. I love that movie.

Don: Yup! I love the Mad Hatter!

Mikey: Heck no! That cat creeps me out!

Raph: Sure. But I don't know how fun it would be.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Have you boys seen the version of yourselves as The Super Turtles? Do you like the powers that your counterparts have and do you think you would ever team up with them? (2003)**

Mikey: Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! They are so cool! Man if only I had cool powers like that!

Raph: Most definitely! That would be so much fun! I'd totally brag about it to Casey.

Leo: Well if we needed help yeah. Their powers where cool but its not like I need them.

Don: No. I'd be too tempted to use them for experimentation.

**AN: My 100th question was answered today! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who asked questions and put up with me being late all the time**** :)**

**Leo: Thank you so much!**

**Raph: You guys are so awesome!**

**Don: If it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't be where we are today!**

**Mikey: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

Guys, what is your favorite Team Fortress 2 Class?

Leo: What?

Raph: Scout.

Don: Engineer.

Mikey: Soldier.

**Do you guys hibernate? I know the show shows that you guys can clearly walk about in winter (Despite you being cold blood) Though some fanfics write that past Christmas when the weather goes really cold you go dormant.**

Don: No. That instinct was taken out completely after the mutagen. Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

Mikey: Dude. I need all the sleep I can get.

**This is an odd question, Have you ever seen an Utrom eat anything? I wonder what is the natural diet for Utroms?**

Don: ...Now I feel stupid! I should've asked! I may never get the opportunity to ask again! Ugh!

Raph: They eat alien food.

Leo: Thanks Captain obvious.

**Breana asked: **

**(In a British accent)**

**Mikey, Ello Governor would you like a spot of tea or some crumpets.**

Mikey: (Also in British accent) Well I don't fancy tea, but I'll eat any type of food!

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Leo, while you had post-traumic stress, did you regret it when you hurt Splinter? **

Leo: Of course. It still haunts me to this day. I shouldn't have let myself get to that point. I should've asked for help sooner. He didn't deserve what I did to him, especially since he's always been their for me. I still haven't forgiven myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Raph, I know you don't like Bugs, but suppose you got transported to a World of Bug People, they're not hostile but you might be thought of as racist if you said you hate bugs. Do you think you could handle it?**

Raph: Eh. I would hide my discomfort as much as I could. But I HATE bugs so I wouldn't stay long.

**This is a bit of philosophical question, I know you were taught Ninjitsu to hide from those who would harm you, but if it turned out you were not alone, that, in hiding there were many many mutants, and there was Mutant Civil Rights movement, would you forsake the way of the ninja and expose yourselves to partake in the movement?**

Leo: Um no. That would be breaking every code of my honor.

Raph: I think we have it pretty good down here in the sewer. Even if we got to be above ground all the time its not like I would be. People would be looking at us funny all the time.

Don: Maybe. But I don't see why we would. We could all just go hide in the forest or something. And besides, the sewer is cool.

Mikey: I'd be betraying everything Splinter told us. But I'd want to. Just so I could watch the sunrise without getting caught.

**I Love Kittens Too asked:**

**Leo, how your shell was repaired without any scars (after Karai stabbed you)?**

Leo: The scars couldn't really be seen. And eventually they started to fade away. Me and Don weren't at all worried about permanent scaring.

**Raph, how do you deal with your anger issues and what brand of motorcycle is your favorite?**

Raph: I try to take deep breaths. If that doesn't work then I go on a run or punch my punching bag. But I never do it on purpose, its just what I do if I'm not yelling or fighting. And I only like Donny's motorcycles.

**Cat girl asked: **

**( Cat girl drops down in Raphael's lap making him jump.) Raph, really? THAT scared you?! What was the most embarrassing moment between you and April?**

Raph: Dude! You can't just do that to people! Personal space!

ANYWAY, I don't really have embarrassing moments with April. She's really chill.

**Casey, what do you like most about Raphael as your best friend? **

Casey: He's really funny. Like I know Mikey's the goofball, but when Raph's angry, he's hilarious! And he makes me feel better about myself because he's just like I was when I was a teenager. He's really fun to be around.

**Leo, I LOVE TOY STORY! Jessy is my favorite! * High fives Leo.* **

Leo: Nice.

**Donnie, * hugs him.* You definitely need more hugs! Who is your favorite scientist? **

Don: Oh thanks! Rosalind Franklin is my favorite. She did a large part in chemistry involving DNA and viruses and what not. She was super awesome.

**Mikey, did you ever retire from your entertainment job? * Hugs Mikey.* You needed that!**

Mikey: Thanks! As soon as the whole winters thing was over I quit. Thats why I put the mask with the rest of the masks of crazy ridiculousness that ruined our family.

**Well I have to leave guys bye bye * Cat girl blows a kiss at Raph and disappears.) Thanks, Cat girl**

Raph: Dear gosh.

Leo: Anytime!


	21. Chapter 21

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What made you choose your "vehicle"? Like Leo your scooter, Raph your roller blades, Mikey your skateboard and Don your scooter.**

Leo: I had to choose last.

Mikey: Skate boards are wicked cool! They are so much easier than anything else.

Raph: I wanted a break from two wheelers. Roller blading seemed easy enough.

Don: I don't really see the need to have something so complicated like a skateboard or roller blades or a scooter-

Leo: Sigh

Don: Bikes are easier.

**What is the most embarrassing thing you guys have done in front of each other?**

Raph: First time I ate pizza I threw it up.

Don: My first experiment failed terribly. I was trying to make a volcano.

Leo: I've broken the toaster before many times. Its horrible.

Mikey: The first time I tried to skateboard, I fell on my face over and over and over again.

**Do you guys celebrate holidays?**

Mikey: Yup! We love the holidays!

Rebel Mutant asked:

**Everyone including Splinter, April, and Casey, what is the food you hate the most?**

Leo: Spaghetti is disgusting.

Mikey: Brussel Sprout! Eww!

Don: I don't like seafood. Especially shellfish.

Raph: Coconut. Its too tropical.

Splinter: Candy disturbs me.

Casey: I gotta agree with Mikey. Brussel Sprouts are nasty!

April: I'm not a big fan of soups. Chicken noodle is fine, but any other is gross.

Raph and Donny, if I made a YouTube channel dedicated to analyzing Ninja Turtles would you be OK with me saying I had a three way kiss with the two of you?

Donny: ...

Raph: ...

Don: Um I don't know about that...

**Donny, looking at the plight of endangered species, I feel the biggest thing we can do to help every other species on this planet is to stop reproducing so much, some of us shouldn't have kids at all in order to lower our population, but I know it would be impossible to enforce.**

Don: I don't think that would help. It's actually rather unfair. Lots of people can't have kids as it is, but forcing people too stop would help animals. Just because there's a lot of kids now doesn't mean people should stop having kids. Thats one of the biggest goals in a persons life; growing up, getting married, and having kids. Its not fair to say you cant have kids because the population is super high.

Cat girl asked:

**( Cat girl comes in.) Leo: You do know Cat Woman is my mother right? **

Leo: Hm. I never connected the dots.

**Donnie, what is your Pet peeve? **

Don: Pencil tapping. It distracts me.

**Raph, I dare you and Mikey to eat seventy eight pizza in ten seconds flat. **

Raph: I'm not sure if I can-

Mikey: You're on!

**Mikey, you and me, game controller tonight! **

Mikey: Cool!

**Everyone: Mikey and I are going to my lair and play video games bye guys! ( Cat girl runs out.) Thanks, Cat girl**

**Ratchet 227 asked: **

**Just want to say thank you for answering:)**

Welcome!

**Mikey, how would you react if you woke up taller than Donnie, Raph and Leo?**

Mikey: Ha! I'd laugh so hard! They'd be all short and small!

**RAHELA asked:**

**Leo, was there anything between you and Karai? Like in the romantic sense, did you have feelings for her?**

Leo: No not really. I'm not really a big fan of relationships or love and what not. I don't see myself ever being in a relationship with someone.


	22. Chapter 22

Rebel Mutant asked:

**Donny, I find it amazing your least favorite food seafood when your official profile lists your favorite food as Sushi, are you sure I'm not talking to the 1980s version of you?**

Don: Totally sure. I don't know why they say that. I've never even tried sush

**What would you guys do if you found yourself in an alternate universe that runs on 'Musical Physics' as in people can and will burst into song and dance at the drop of a hat and nobody finds it strange, and nobody questions where the music everyone sings to comes from?**

Leo: ITS DISNEY! Everyone run!

Raph: I'd literally start crying.

Don: i'd leave.

Mikey: I'd start singing!  
**  
Do you guys like the Muppets?**

Leo: sure! Kermits awesome!

Raph: They're okay.

Don: One of my faves!

Mikey: Aww! Of course!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Which of these two games would you choose: Halo or Call of Duty? Thank you:)**

Mikey: Oh. Thats hard. I think Halo because killing aliens is better than human:) you're welcome!

**Dondena said:**

**In the case of the human population, maybe humans should start being creative and do selective breeding for themselves, such as ones who can actually afford to pay for everything kids need, but of course love still being involved. If only that could be one of the ways human population could be more brought under control, but if the personalities could also be humble ones.**

Don: (Somewhat PG-13) Yeah I guess. But nothing is really gonna stop people from having sex. And when someone gets pregnant, they usually don't want to get rid of the baby.

**So quiet today huh? Thanks everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**You guys seem mostly the same age, and because you were...Pet Shop Turtles you can't get much of an official date of Birth so...What did each of you choose for your birthdays?  
**  
Leo: March 7th.

Academy: Sorry to intrude but, I CELEBRATED HIS BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! WE SHOULD ALL CELEBRATE THEIR BIRTHDAYS TOGETHER! Anyway...continue on.

Raph: ...okay then. I chose April 22nd. No specific reason though.

Don: August 19th. I love the summer time:)

Mikey: December 24...because Christmas.

**I know prymiding can happen on a Turtle's shell due to overfeeding, Is that something you have to contend with or is prymiding a total non-issue for Mutant Turtles?**

Don: Well we've never run into that problem and I'm assuming its because we have human stomachs now and we can eat more.

**Raph and Casey, would you join the FBA, Furry Basketball Association?**

Casey: ...In secret...

Raph: I would but I don't like basketball too much.

**KeeKee0807 asked:**

**Whats your favorite kind of music?**

Leo: The Blues and Jazz.

Raph: It changes a lot. Today its rock.

Don: Classical is awesome. But I really like trailer music.

Mikey: I like trailer music too, now that I think about it.

**First thing you'd do if...**

**A zombie Apocalypse starts: **

Leo: stay in the sewer...

Raph: invite April and Casey...

Don: Feed on their flesh...kidding. Only go topside for food.

Mikey: Watch the Walking Dead to prepare myself.

**Shedder came back to life somehow**

Leo: Kill him in his sleep.

Raph: lol Same.

Don: Cry. Then poison him. I don't know why we never tried that.

Mikey: Like that would happen...I dang it. I jinx us.

**April or Casey went missing**

Leo: Call April. Hopefully she'll answer.

Raph: No they'd take her phone. We'd track them!

Don: No. The tracker is in the phone. We'd just go looking for them.

Mikey: Yeah. We wouldn't stop till we found them.

**You turned human**

Mikey: Go watch the sunrise!

Don: Aww! I'd go with you. After I took a lot of test involving the differences in IQs. Then go to a lot of museums.

Raph: Go riding my motorcycle during the day. Then me and Casey would go to a bar.

Splinter: I forbid.

Leo: I stay at home. I don't see why everyone wants to be Human so bad.

Raph: C'mon Leo.

**Cody teleported to your time**

Leo: Introduce him to April and Casey.

Raph: Laugh at their response.

Don: Show him our technology and compare.

Mikey: Show him old timey pizza!

Do you guys watch the walking dead? And Mikey did you ever read the comics?

Mikey: I LOVE THE WALKING DEAD! My brothers don't like it though.

**KatO93 asked:**

**(Gives Mikey a hug) Thank you so much for your answer:)!**

Mikey: Aww! Thanks for the hug!

**What are your favorite seasons out of the year and why?**

Mikey: Fast forward! It was so cool!

Leo: Season 1. It was so much simpler. Excluded some episodes.

Don: Yeah Season 4. It was kinda cool.

Raph: I agree with season 1.

**I always wondered if you boys can sing or at least tried to? Thanks:)**

Mikey: (in best singing voice) I LOOOOOOOOOVE TO SINNNNNNNNG. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE LOOOOOOOOOVE LOVE IT!

Raph: oh dear gosh. No.

Don: Me and Mikey tried karaoke. It was horrible!

Leo: No.

**Cat girl asked:**

**( Cat girl drops on Raphael's shoulders making him jump REALLY high.) Raph , Oh my gosh You really fall for that! Okay so What is the most embarrassing thing that happened with you and your brothers? **

Raph: My gosh women! Why do you keep doing this! Ugh!

Anyway. We tried swimming once but we didn't know how to swim. Mikey thought he could breath underwater.

**Leo, we have to watch Toy Story together! **

Leo: Maybe eventually. I'm super busy. Sorry.

**Mikey, what is your MOST favorite pizza? **

Mikey: Macaroni and cheese!

**Donnie, I need your help with fixing my computer. It crashed again so ( does puppy dog eyes) will you help me? **

Don: Did you turn it on?

**To Everyone: Okay gotta leave bye guys. ( Cat girl plants a Kiss on Raph cheek leaving a lip stick print.) Thanks, Cat girl**

Raph: I'm doomed.

**I love Kittens too asked:**

**If you could be humans, how you are going to look like ( height, your skin and hair color)? I bet you will look very handsome.**

Leo: I'd want to be tall. And still be bald. Hair would be annoying. But if I did have hair, I'd want it to be black. I don't care what skin color.

Don: I'd want to be tall too. And have brown hair, brown eyes, but I don't care what skin color.

Miley: I'd want to be Caucasian but only so people can see my freckles. If my freckles weren't here then I wouldn't care. I'd also want blonde hair. That'd be so hot...I mean cool! Really cool!

Raph: Eh. I think I'd want hazel eyes. But I don't care about anything else.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**I'm feeling slightly down today, what movie or book to each of you think I should consume to make myself feel better?**

Leo: Oh. Assuming you have Netflix, I'd watch the movie Gimme shelter. Its really sad and most people (my siblings) think its a silly girly movie. But its really good.

Don: The movie Radio is also on Netflix. Its really good and kinda sad.

Raph: Well, GIJoe is on Netflix but you might not like it. If not, then you should watch Enough. Its so awesome and its really suspenseful.

Mikey: My Little Ponies is on there too. If you don't want to watch that then you must be really feeling sad.

Leo: Hope that helps!

**Breana asked:**

**Turtles, I'm going to tell you guys a riddle. What can you catch but not throw?**

Leo: Hmm.

Raph: Hmm.

Mikey: Hmmmmmm.

Don: ...Its just a cold guys.

**Leo, what travels across the world but stays in one spot?**

Leo: My soul...

**Raph, if I have it. I don't share it. If I share it. I don't have it. What am I?**

Raph: Is it some kinda sickness like the last time.

**Mikey, what has hands but cannot clap?**

Mikey: Sandman's hands!

**Donnie, take away my first letter, and I still sound the same. Take away my last letter, I still sound the same. Even take away the letter in the middle. I will still sound the same. I am a five letter word. What am I?**

Don: Give me a moment...hmmm...I give up. What is it?

**KatO93 asked:**

**Hi boys, what I meant by your favorite seasons I was talking about like spring, summer, fall, and winter. Sorry I feel bad for correcting you, but I do like your other answers.**

Mikey: Oh I feel silly but its okay:) I like Spring because thats when everything starts to bloom again.

Raph: Fall because it reminds me of fire! I don't really know why though.

Leo: I love Summer. Its so warm and happy.

Don: I love winter because I'm not forced to go on training runs because its cold.

**If you boys can visit any country in the world, where would you go?**

Leo: Spain. Or South Italy. Its really lively there.

Raph: Russia or Germany. I think both of the countries are awesome.

Don: Finland. I've heard they are one of the smartest countries.

Mikey: Poland because Poland is epic.

**Mikey, let's have a Halo showdown. You and me. Right now. Are you in?**

Mikey: Oh you're on!

**Vulcan Trekkie asked:**

**I think I want to get in on the question asking now, if that's alright with you guys?**

Leo: Of course!

Everyone, who is your all-time favorite actor? (Young or old, dead or alive, any actor works.)

Leo: Leonardo DiCaprio but not because we have the same name. He's really talented.

Mikey: Johnny Depp! He's so cool! Him or Leonard Nimoy. He was the best Spock. But Zachary Quinto is awesome too.

Raph: Will Smith. He's the coolest man alive.

Don: Patrick Stewart is amazing and absolutely hilarious.

**Donatello, how would you feel if you met Spock (from Star Trek) in real life? What would you guys talk about?**

Don: Well I'd ask him about how life is as a Vulcan and things about his biology. Then we could play chess and that would be so amazing if I beat him. I probably couldn't though hehe.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**What was the best moment in your life and what was the worst moment?**

Leo: Worst moment was leaving for Central America. I was really freaked out. The best was the first time I made Splinter tea. I remember being really happy.

Raph: Worst was the time I almost hurt Leo on that rooftop. Best was the first time I rode my bike. It was great!

Don: The worst was when I mutated and went crazy. I had no idea what I was doing! Best was the time Splinter taught me to read.

Mikey: Best was my first slice of Pizza. Yum! Worst was ten minutes ago. I stubbed my toe!

Splinter: When I realized how much I love my sons was the best experience of my life. The worst is whenever they get injured.

**Purplecat 41877 asked:**

**What's your opinion on teens becoming parents?**

Leo: I think child birth is the most beautiful thing ever. The fact that they're teens isn't weird or annoying, nor does it mean they are irresponsible. Its just what happens sometimes.

Don: I'm not against it. Especially when the parents are able to own up to what they started and actually take care of the child.

Raph: Exactly. It makes me angry when people call pregnant girls trash and things like that, because they aren't. Nothing is ever a mistake.

Mikey: Couldn't have said it better myself, guys.

**What would your reaction be if the teen is kicked out of the house when the news about the baby is revealed?**

**(Academy: warning for "cursing".)**

Raph: I'd be freaking pissed. No one deserves to be treated that way.

Mikey: I would be so mad. I don't understand how a parent could do something like that. Its so stupid!

Don: What I hate even more is when the parents come back after the baby is born and act like they weren't jerks before.

Leo: I agree. The movie I was talking about earlier is about that. It makes me so angry and sad I just want to scream. Ugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**Purplecat 41877 asked:**

**What's your opinion on teens becoming parents?**

Leo: Well anyone can be parents. I dont see why it matters.

Raph: Yeah.

**What would your reaction be if the teen is kicked out of the house when the news about the baby is revealed?**

Raph: I'd be really angry. But theres nothing Me or any of my brothers could do about it.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**I want to write Kid's Books for a career, I need some creative inspiration, If was was writing for your eight year old selves, what for you would be the ultimate story? P.S. My specialty is writing Talking Animal Characters**

Raph: Lots of super heroes and really cool mutant turtles-

Mikey: With Batman as the supporting character and bane as the villans but then-

Don: Batman is kidnapped and the little mutant turtle kids have to save him and in the end-

Leo: The mutant children save the day! At least thats what Master Splinter told us as a bedtime story,

Don: But that might have copy right issues...so never mind.

**KatO93 asked:**

Leo, you seem like the type who loves to read a lot, so what are your favorite books?

Leo: Hm. I read a lot of Stephen King novels. My favorite from his is The Mist. It was really sad though. But I liked Maximum Ride a lot:)

**Out of all the languages in the world which one would you boys want to learn?**

Leo: I already know English, Spanish, Japenese and some of Chinese. So maybe French?

Raph: Russian! That'd be so cool!

Mikey: I want to learn Spanish like Leo. Then we could have top secret conversations in front of Raph. Just to make him angry.

Raph: Hey!

Don: Sign language. No specific reason. And it might be hard with only three fingers.

**What would you four do if you found a beautiful female mutant turtle?**

Raph: Well it depends. I don't really flirt with women as soon as I meet them (unlike some turtles we know) but I would invite her over to talk to.

Leo: Yeah. Just to ask were she came from. Then I teach her ninjutsu.

Don: I'd show her my lab!

Mikey: I'd introduce her to pizza! She's probably never had it!

**Vulcan Trekkie asked:**

**Everyone, who is your favorite YouTuber?**

Mikey: Wassabi Productions! The are so hilarious!

Leo: Dan is not on fire. He's so funny and Phil is awesome.

Raph: Prank vs Prank. They just pull pranks on each other. Its really funny. Or Jenna Marbles. She's hot. Like seriously.

Don: Teens React. I love watching people react to different things.

**Mikey, what is your favorite version of Batman from throughout the years?**

Mikey: Hm. Thats difficult. I really liked the batman from the First original Batman. But from the cartoons, the one from "The Batman" seemed like he was younger and less experienced so I could relate a bit more.

**(P.S. My favorite actor is Leonard Nimoy too, Mikey. He has truly Lived Long And Prospered. Rest in peace Leonard.)**

Mikey: MY FEELS! NOW I'M SAD!

**Dondena said:**

**I agree with the last one. When a teen reveals this precious secret and then they are kicked out, that's the worst thing that can happen to them in a time like that. Often times, they don't have a job and no real money to be able to take care of themselves. Where are they supposed to go? Teen parents need all the help they can get, whether or not they decide to keep the baby. If they can't, there are plenty of other couples out there that would make good parents that could afford a baby's needs.**

Don: Exactly.

**White Ninja 123 asked:**

**Hi! Can I ask some questions? **

Leo: Of course:)

**Leo, I heard that you're awkward around girls. Is that true?**

Leo: I'm feel like I'm just socially awkward around humans in general. I've gotten better of course, but still. And the only girls I've frequently talked with are April and Karai.

**Raph, have you ever have a revenge prank on Mikey?**

Raph: Yes. But I got in trouble. I hid his comic book collection and said I through them in the trash. Mikey and Splinter were not ammused.

**Don, why do you like science so much?**

Don: I just like knowing things I guess. I like to feel smart and show off instead of my brothers. And also, science is a real challenge to me. Sometimes, there's no way to know if you're right or wrong.

**Mikey, have you ever pranked Splinter before?**

Mikey: No. I value my life.

**Guys, what will you do if you're staying in a haunted mansion and you happened to see a ghost? And what will you do if the ghost posessed someone?  
**  
Mikey: GRAB THE SALT!

Leo: I'd ask what it wanted first. Especially if it possessed someone. That would be unfortunate.

Raph: I'd kick its butt! I hate ghosts! But I don't believe in them.

Don: I don't really believe in ghosts. But I guess I would just leave before it could mess with me.

**I really appreciated it if you actually answered them and thanks :-)**

Academy: Don't worry. We gotchu:)


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: We just moved in! Our house is awesome! I'm sorry about last night! Here are the answers!**

**Keekee0807 asked:**

What is your dream girl like? I know that not all of you are interested in that kind of thing but hypothetically.

Leo: I don't really have one. Sorry.

Don: She's really smart. Like Gwen Stacy.

Raph: She's really attractive. And knows how to stand up for herself.

Mikey: (Starts singing) A girl worth fighting for!

**Don, my computer keeps crashing when I get on minecraft, could you hook me up with a gaming computer? Please! **

Don: Sure. It might be because it has to much data.

**Raph... there is a cockroach on your shell! **

Raph: AAHHH!

**Mikey, how long do you think it will take for Raph to figure out that was an April fools joke? **

Mikey: Hours. Hours and hours.

**April fools Raph, ha totally got u... **

Raph: oh...

**What is your favorite smell and why?**

Leo: Tea and Candles. It reminds me of home.

Raph: Motor oil. Is that weird? I love working with cars and motorcycles.

Mikey: PIZZA! Because food.

Don: Coffee. I have an addiction.

**And since I just got done watching lion king hehe, what is your favorite Disney movie?**

Leo: Mulan.

Mikey: Lion King!

Raph: Avengers. It changes though.

Don: Aladdin.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Well thanks guys for the idea, maybe if I substitute the Batman and Bane for original superheroes and maybe switch the Turtle Kids species to something else, so the plot is usable Thanks.**

Don: Glad we could help!

**Anyway my Birthday is April 4th I'll be 26**

Mikey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thank you so much! We really appreciate you!

Don: Yeah! I hope you have a very special day!

Raph: Eat lots of food!

Leo: Happy Birthday!

**Would you guys like to go to a rave?**

Mikey: Is that like a party? Because I'd love too!

Don: Sure! Whats that?

Leo: Yeah I guess. I don't really know what that is.

Raph: Same.

**Donny, if a pure herbivore creature like a Horse or a Deer got exposed to the ooze and mutated, do you think the Herbivore might become an omnivore eating both meat and plants?**

Don: It really depends on what they'd want to do I guess.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, você pode adivinhar o idioma que eu estou falando? (For the record I do know this language very well.) Good luck:)**

Leo: It's Portuguese! Final answer!

**And I can sing in seven different languages which is why I ask you guys about which one you would like to learn.**

Don: Oh cool!

**Did you four have favorite TV shows when you were kids?**

Mikey: We were all very fond of Scooby Doo and stuff like that.

**If you boys got to learn how to use a different weapon besides your own, which one would you choose?**

Raph: Katana!

Leo: No.

Mikey: Sais!

Raph: No.

Don: Nunchucks.

Mikey: But...no.

Leo: Bo staff I guess. I dont know.

**Vulcan Trekkie asked:**

**Everyone, do you guys watch The Twilight Zone? If you do watch it, what do you think of it, and what is your favorite episode (if you have one)?**

Leo: I think thats the one show we all like to watch.

Raph: My favorite episode is the one where the Earth was going toward the Sun. That had a crazy plot twist.

Don: My favorite is the one with the toys stuck in the barrel.

Mikey: Oh yeah I like that one too.

**Mikey, do you watch old-time, black and white horror movies? If you do, do you have a favorite?**

Mikey: Um no. But I do really like that movie the birds. It was an older movie.

**Catgirl asked:**

To Raphael: Okay fine I'll stop. Sorry if it annoyed you. ( Sees Lipstick mark on his cheek.) Oh My is that STILL there?! It is washable you know.

Raph: It's fine. WAIT. ITS STILL THERE!

**Yes Donnie I did turn it on and yes I plugged it in, but the screen kept flashing and then went black so please help.**

Don: Oh dear. I think it might need a new battery. If not then theres to much data on it and it can't turn on without everything shutting itself down.

**Aw man Leo, well okay when you have time I guess. **

Leo: I have time now:)

Mikey, what is the best prank you could ever pull on Raph?

Mikey: I switched his bandana color to pink! It was hilarious!

**Well that's it folks I'll see you later ( Cat girl kisses Raphael's other cheek.) Bye softie. Thanks, Cat girl**

Raph: See ya later.

**Breana asked:**

**Everybody, what do you guys think about the 2012 versions of yourself?**

Leo: I think he's really adorable.

Raph: Yeah, I like him. He seems a lot younger than fifteen though. Or maybe its just me.

Don: I think I'm pretty cool! I don't have a crush on April though.

Mikey: He's awesome and really funny to listen too!

Splinter: My 2012 adaptation is alright.

April: I should be older...and less obnoxious.

Casey: He's too cocky...I'm not like that right?

**Donnie, (giggles) The answer was empty and well done Donnie the answer was a cold you can catch a cold but you can't throw it that would be impossible **

Don: Yes!

**Mikey I'm very sorry the answer wasn't Sandman's hands. It**** was a clock (just a little reminder the clock has hands too called the minute and hour hand).**

Mikey: Oh...

**Leo, it was a stamp sorry**

Leo: Of course. Its okay.

**Raph, (chuckles) no Raph, that riddle wasn't about a sickness but I see how you thought it was the correct answer was a secret.**

Raph: *Face Palm! Duh!

**Rachet227 asked:**

**Who would have made a better leader.(Leo don't be mad with me please).**

Leo: I'm not mad:)

Raph: Me! I'm kidding. I think Don. Just because he's more sensible.

Mikey: Yeah Don. Raph's to explosive and I can't lead.

Don: I think Raph. He's gotten better.


	27. Chapter 27

**I love Kittens Too asked:**

**Don, how many hours did you work as tech support?**

Don: Well, I didn't have call after call after cal like they showed in the movie. Someone would call, and I would answer. Depending on how well I answered them, I got more or less money.

**Can I hug you, sweetheart?**

Don: Oh, uh, sure. *smiles sheepishly.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo Correto! Dê a tartaruga bonito um prêmio!  
(You're right Leo! Give the handsome turtle a prize.) You are very good:)**

Leo: Yes!

**Mikey, do you still have your Battle Nexus Championship trophy?**

Mikey: Heck yeah! I love that thing!

**Do you boys think you could beat Mikey for his title if given the chance to do so?**

Leo: I would've won. But do to certain circumstances...

Raph: Of course! I can kick his butt!

Don: Probably not. I'm not gonna lie.

**Boys what is your favorite type of food? (You know like Mexican, Italian, etc.)**

Mikey: Italian! Even though I'm not sure if pizza is Italian.

Don: ...uh...American? ...is that a thing?!

Leo: I don't really care. I don't eat a lot.

Raph: Anything that involves steak. I love that stuff.

**If given the chance to for one day would you guys visit Disneyland? I know it's silly, but just curious:)**

Leo: I guess.

Raph: Why not?

Don: As long as no one else is there.

Mikey: YAAAAAAAAAS!

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**It's my Birthday, I'm giving you guys presents.**

Leo: Wait what?

**Leo, gets some two shiny new swords.**

Leo: But-

**Raph gets a Classic Rock CD**

Raph: Woah thanks! But-

**Don, this book on Biology called The Ancestor's Tale.**

Don: I've always wanted this! But-

**Mikey gets a Meat Lover's Pizza a Bottle of Cola and Cadbury Creme Eggs.**

Mikey: Yummy, yummy, yummy, YUMMY!

**Klunk gets Catnip.**

Klunk: *Purrs

Leo: Well thank you. We wish you lots of hugs and love today on your birthday!

**Vulcan trekkie asked:**

**Everyone, what is one thing that you can't live without? (Besides family and friends of course.)**

Mikey: My DS. Its my life at the moment.

Leo: My Katanas. They are apart of me.

Don: All of my journals. They have every experiment I've ever done in them.

Raph: My motorcycle. It gets me everywhere.

**Everyone, if you could meet any character/person in the world, who would you meet? **

Leo: President Obama. I don't know why but I think he's pretty cool.

Don: Johnny Depp. He's an amazing actor.

Raph: Megan Fox. She's so pretty.

Mikey: 2014 movie me! He's great!


	28. Chapter 28

**Purple cat41877 asked:**

**If you decided to write a song, what kind of song would you write? Also, what instrument would you like to play if given the chance?**

Leo: An opera. Wouldn't that be different. I'd play the violin or the electric guitar.

Mikey: A parody of something. I'd play the drums.

Raph: Something Casey could rap. Or I'd create a dubstep of the Star Wars theme song. I'd play the Base.

Don: I'd write a jazz number. And I'd play the saxophone.

**KatO93 asked:**

**How intense can you boys get playing Hide-n- Seek?**

Leo: It gets pretty scary sometimes. I'm not gonna lie. Since there's no rules, there's no limitations. My brothers go all out, but I try to hold back. I don't wanna hurt anyone.

**I don't know if someone already asked this but what is your favorite holiday?**

Leo: The Day of the Dead. We don't celebrate it but it fascinates me.

Raph: Halloween! BOO!

Don: Earth day!

Mikey: Christmas!

**I hope you guys have a wonderful Easter with your family and friends. (I give you four each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)May God bless you always.**

Mikey: Thanks!

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Hey Leo, I'm studying Japanese in school. So can you translate this? Anata wa uchi de ninjitsu wo shimasuka? (Do you practice ninjitsu at home?) **

Leo: Yes we do. We practice every morning and every night. And before, I think you asked If I wanted to practice ninjutsu with you.

**Vulcan trekkie asked: **

**Everyone, do you guys watch anime? If so, which ones?**

Don: No we-

Leo: I do! I love anime! I've seen Attack on Titan, Bleach, Ouran Highschool Host Club (but only because it was funny. I'm not a big romance person) and I tried to watch Fruits Baskets when I was younger but I never finished it.

Raph: I never liked it.

Mikey: Isn't that for kids?

Leo: No. No its not.

**Have you guys just took a break from training and watched a marathon of shows?**

Raph: No. We value our lives.

Don: Yeah, Splinter would kill us.

Mikey: I've actually tried once. Never EVER again.

Leo: Haha. No.


	29. Chapter 29

**I love Kittens Too asked:**

**Raph, how you define your friendship with Casey?**

Raph: He's the best friend a turtle could have!

**Mikey, why you named your kitty Klunk?**

Mikey: Just because. I thought it was a cute name:)

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Mikey, the TMNT RPG described you as most likely to play an RPG, is that true? And if so would you RP with me?**

Mikey: I've never really tried. But sure!

**Do you guys like Mad Libs?**

Don: Me and Mikey do. I'm not so sure about Leo and Raph.

**If you guys found Batman's Scarecrow hiding in your sewers, and he might have his fear gas with him, how do you handle him?**

Leo: Walk away and let Batman handle it.

Raph: Beat him down!

Don: I'd ask Batman if we could apprehend him.

Mikey: I'd leave to. Scarecrow is creepy!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Geez Raph it's not even Halloween yet and you're already giving me a heart attack. **

Raph: Oh. Sorry.

**Leo, if you're interested in opera music I can recommend a Russian opera I did a while ago, but that's if you want to. It is called Prince Igor.**

Leo: Oh that sounds cool. I'll have to check it out.

**Do you guys like the Olympics? If you do what is your favorite event?**

Leo: We love the Olympics. I like the swim teams.

Don: I like the figure skaters!

Raph: Um Archery.

Mikey: The Bobsleigh! Its so cool and fun to watch!

**Leo, what is your favorite scent from a candle and incense?**

Leo: Well I don't really like the fruity ones. I just like the plain. Master Splinter uses those.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**I know this is kinda late but happy easter everyone! *hands easter basket with chocolates and jellybeans inside to everyone* **

Mikey: YAAAAAS!

Don: Thanks!

Raph: Yeah thanks!

Leo: Oh thank you.

**What is your favorite candy?**

Mikey: Skittles!

Don: Chocolate!

Raph: Kazoozles!

Leo: I'm not a big fan of chocolate...I mean licorice! I mean uh! Nevermind.

**Do you guys watch your own show sometimes? **

Master Splinter: I forbid them. They would become to reliant on themselves from a different universe and never do anything for themselves.

**What does splinter do as punishment for something?**

Raph: Depends. Sometimes he makes us do flips or laps around the sewer.

Mikey: Or he'll make us do the unthinkable...Apologize!

Raph: Dun dun dun...

**When is the next battle nexus going to be, I want to be there to cheer u on :D**

Leo: Splinter wont tell us. But I hope he lets us go. I think he's still traumatized from the last time hehe.

**Again... I love you all! Thx for answering my questions!**

Leo: You're welcome!

**Ratchet227 asked:**

**Mikey, are you a fan of My Little Pony? **

Mikey: Yes! I love my little Pony! My favorites are Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

**How tall are you guys?**

Leo: I am forever short.

Don: No Leo. You're 5 foot 9. Same with me and Mikey. Raph is 6 foot 1.

Raph: You got that right.

**Lucy Dragneel 4 life asked:**

**Hi! **

Leo: Hello!

**Leo, if you had a choice to save donnie or mikey, who would you save, and you can only save one! Life or death situation.**

Leo: ...

Don: Hm. Who would it be?

Mikey: Yeah Leo. Who would it be.

Leo: Depends.

Mikey: What?!

Leo: Well. If I had to save either one of them from a kidnapping, it'd be Mikey, because Don ALWAYS has his tracker on him, unlike Mikey who losses his everywhere. But If I had to save someone from falling offa cliff, it'd be Don because Mikey has his Nunchucks and could latch onto something. But if it was Shredder threatening to slit someones throat, I wouldn't choose because I know Raph would be hiding somewhere ready to shoot his head off. It really depends.

**Cat Girl asked:**

**To Everyone: I'm back! After fighting with Hydra I'm whooped. **

Raph: Hello:)

**Raphael, what is the best time you and Casey had? **

Raph: We snuck out once to go wreck Huns car. It was so funny! And he still doesn't know it was us!

**Leo, awesome I'll get the popcorn you get the movie set up! ( The guys and her have a Toy Story marathon.) I love these movies! **

Leo: Sweet! I'm excited!

**Donnie, thank you and yes my computer just had a data overload because when it comes to being a SHIELD agent it gets used a lot.**

Don: I'm glad I could help!

**Okay guys I'll see you later Thank you Leo for watching Toy Story with me! ( Cat girl sees both lipstick marks are still on either side of Raphael's cheeks.) * smirk* bye Raph. Thanks, Cat girl**

Raph: They're still there!

**Guest asked:**

**Mikey, what was the best prank you ever pulled on Raph &amp; Raph what did u do after the prank?**

Mikeh: Hm. So many to choose from. I think the one I pulled yesterday was great! I dropped rotten eggs all over him!

Raph: Then I attempted murder.

**Breana asked: **

**Casey, (shakes head) You're cocky but not that cocky:)**

Casey: _Thank_ you!

**Leo, is it true that you have a fear of heights?**

Leo: Yes. Yes it is. I kinda got over it though.

**Raph, do you hate it when girls act like someone their not?**

Raph: I'm going to sound like a jerk, but here's my opinion. We tell girls to be who they want to be, but we also tell them to be themselves. I don't see anything wrong with a shy girl trying to put herself out there. I think it's good to experiment. And never change for a person. Does that make sense?

**Mikey: Can you breakdance?**

Mikey: Yup.

Don: No you can't-

Mikey: Yes I can.

**Donnie, would you relate yourself to, Artemis Fowl the book series?**

Don: Hm. I actually have read that. I'll check it out though!

**Guest asked: **

**Happy easter guys! *gives you all your own easter basket full of candy* hope you like it ;D**

Mikey: Yeah! More candy!

**What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Mikey: Christmas! Because Presents!

Leo: Day of the Dead. No reason though.

Raph: Halloween! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Don: Earth Day!

**Do you still do easter egg hunts?**

Leo: No.

Mikey: We have an Easter Egg War.

Raph: In which Splinter hides the Eggs around the Sewer, and we have to race to find them. But there are no rules. Anything can happen.

Don: It's scary!

**Love you all have a good easter!**

Don: Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, first off what's the matter with you? 5 foot 9 is not short! I should know, I'm a 5 foot 1, 21 year old for goodness sakes. Don't you ever feel like you're short because you are not, you are fine just the way you are including your brothers. Okay?:)**

Leo: Sigh. Okay. I guess it could be worse. Thanks:)

**I've been trying to learn to meditate for a few years now to relieve stress and I was wondering how do you stay so focused?**

Leo: Well start by thinking of a blank piece of paper. Concentrate on how blank and white it is. The more you concentrate on one thing, the easier it is to concentrate on nothing at all.

**Would you boys ever want to learn how to dance?**

Raph: Nopity nope nope.

Leo: No thank you.

Don: Nah. I'm to busy.

Mikey: YES! That'd be so much fun!

**How do you guys get rid of all the built up anger and pain you carry inside yourselves?**

Raph: Well, I don't hold it back. The more you do that the more it hurts later.

Leo: I try to ignore it because I don't want to face it. But its really bad to do that. I like to draw or paint how I feel.

Don: You can't get rid of it. But you can always try to make it better. Like thinking of the positives instead of the negatives.

Mikey: I almost feel like Im immune to it. I just let it roll off my shell, you know? Sometimes it does bother me, but I don't allow it to take up my time.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Don and Mikey who is the best Cutie Mark Crusader?**

Mikey: Apple Bloom!

Don: Same. But they are all really adorable.

**What in your mind is the worst movie you ever watched?**

Leo: The Avatar Last AirBender movie. You have to watch the series to understand.

Raph: Spiderman 3. From the first set of movies.

Don: The second Matrix. *Shudders

Mikey: The forth Transformers movie. It was just weird.

**Going back to the earlier idea of Many Mutants, what would you do if after discovering there are many Mutants around the world and...A civil war breaks out between humans and mutant animals what would you do in that worse case scenario?  
**  
Leo: We would try to make peace. I couldn't just choose a side. Especially since there is a way we could work peacefully together. 

**MBSAVFan1 asked:**

Mikey: Not at all! Im flattered!

**Queen Candy asked:**

**Raph, I love you, can I have a hug?**

Raph: Uh...sure?

**What do you guys think of your 2k14 selves?**

Leo: I think they're really cool.

Raph: I don't mind them.

Don: I'm really cool. I love how tall I am.

Mikey: He's so funny! But I don't like April like that.

**Would you go out with a human girl if she showed interest in you?**

Leo: I'd be nice but I'm not really looking for a relationship.

Raph: I just be polite.

Don: Well, not to brag or anything, but I'm quiet the ladies man during 2003. I just do what I always do. Stay awesome.

Leo: ...

Raph: ...

Mikey: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny Don! I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably be shy.

**Leo, what's your worst nightmare?**

Leo: One of my brothers getting hurt. Its kinda cliche but thats what it is. I started having pretty bad nightmares after Central America though.

**What's your favorite desert?**

Leo: I don't like chocolate. I mean sugar! I mean...Ugh!

Raph: Ice cream.

Don: Any type of smoothy.

Mikey: Cake! But not birthday cake!

**Mikey, Will you play Assassin's Creed with me?**

Mikey: YAAAAAS!

**Don, how does it feel to be titled "the cute one"?**

Don: It sure is awkward. Mikey and Raph make fun of me for it. But I don't care, I guess.

**Rachet227 asked:**

**Have you ever thought of making a machine that would allow people to change their size**?

Don: I did once as a kid. I watched Honey I Shrunk the Kids and I wanted to shrink my brothers so I could be the tallest:)


	31. Chapter 31

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**This one just confuses me, when you did the assault on Shredder's HQ you fought what you thought were ugly clones of the Shredder, but since Shredder is an Utrom, then those couldn't have possibly clones of him...**

Don: You are very clever. We never explained this. The Shredder was trying to make new bodies for himself. I'm assuming those were failed test but he couldve been creating them all mutated and stuff so he could be stronger. I figured that out after we learned he was an Utrom.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Do you guys watch friends and if u do who is your favorite character?**

Don: We've heard of it, but none of us have seen it. We'll check it out though!

**Mikey, how are you so easy going?**

Mikey: Because I don't have much to worry about:)

**Leo, when you say "i don't like chocolate ugh I mean sugar" does that really mean u have a secret sweet tooth for it? :3**

Leo: No! I mean Yes! I mean... UGH!

**QueenCandy asked:**

**What do you guys think of cheesecake?**

Leo: I don't like sweets.

Raph: Yeah right! I love cheesecake!

Mikey: Same its one of my favorites!

Don: Its not my favorite but I like it.

**Who is your favorite gaming YouTuber?**

Don: We don't really watch youtube that often. Its mostly me because I'm the only one with multiple laptops.

**What's your favorite song right now?**

Mikey:

**Have you ever dipped fries in your milkshake?**

Mikey: Yaaaaaas!

Don: Of course!

Raph: Whoever hasn't is missing out in life.

Leo: No! I mean yes! I mean-

**Who do you think is the "cheeky one"?**

Mikey: Probs me. Not even gonna deny it. But I don't really know what You mean by that.

**What do you do when you can't sleep?**

Leo: Train.

Raph: Read.

Don: Work in the lab.

Mikey: Eat.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Have you boys watched Rio? If you have then who is your favorite character?**

Leo: No we never saw it. We'll check it out though.

**Don, do you still carry around your pigeon puppet? Also, why did you even make one? **

Don: No. No I dont. I actually don't have a good reason for it it other than the obvious.

**I'm not being rude or anything like that because I think it's the randomest thing I've ever seen, and to be honest it is a neat object to have. **

Don: Thanks:)

**Raph, why did you hate the future so much?**

Raph: Because it's I obviously don't belong their. It makes me feel awkward.

**Mikey, what is it about monster movies you like so much?**

Mikey: They are TERRIFYING! But i know they're fake so its not _that_ scary.

**Leo, it is obvious being a leader is stressful, but you seem to know how to push it all aside to get the job done. My question is how do you do it?**

Leo: The more you ignore it, the easier it is to stay focussed on whats important. But its not always healthy to do that so I don't recommend it. But I'm a professional.

**Guys, wasn't it weird to see Bishop as a good guy in the future?**

Don: Weird as Batman I a mini skirt!

Raph: *Shudders

Leo: Actually, Batman was in a dress once and he looked adorable.

Mikey: Thanks Leo.

**Dondena said:**

**I wish there was an invention that could let us change certain parts of our body without having to do a ton of exercise or worse, surgery.**

Leo: That'd be so cool.

Don: I'd give myself more muscle. But only that.

**Muffin Girl4 asked:**

**Mikey, what's your favourite TV show?**

Mikey: The Walking Dead! Its so scary but its addicting!

**Phoebe Giminez7 asked:**

**Why are you guys SO AWESOME!?**

Don: Well, I dont mean to be vain but-

Leo: Thank you! You are so nice!


	32. Chapter 32

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**So Mikey since you like scary movies, wanna watch poltergeist with me?**

Mikey: Sure! Let me get my blanket ready:)

**Leo, here *hands you a Hershey bar* take it u know u want to :)**

Leo: No! No! I can't I...Oh whatever!

**Donnie, what happens when you crack your shell is it like breaking a bone?**

Don: Yes but not that bad. It hurts a lot. But we can kinda ignore it now. It happens so often.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, did you just say Batman looked adorable in a dress?(Gives him a smirk a raises an eyebrow.) Don't even think you are getting out of this one:)**

Leo: Yes I did. Me and Don came to the conclusion that Batman is a disney princess (just think about his life. Its Disney.) and then he saw a picture of batman in a dress! He laughed but I though the cosplayer was kinda cute in a non weird way.

**Don, what is your inspiration for creating all of your devices? What drives you to be so creative in technology?**

Don: I want to be as helpful as I can to my brothers. They inspire me too make our lives easier. And besides, I love inventing things.

**Mikey, are you still a member of The Justice Force?**

Mikey: Naw. They aren't as cool as my brothers.

**Raph, was it your dream to be in a wrestling match like you were in the future?**

Raph: Not really. I'm kinda surprised that it happened.

**Are you guys fans of J.R. 's The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings books? And do you like the movies?**

Leo: Kinda.

Don: YES! I loved the books and the movies!

Mikey: Same! Its a classic and the Hobbit was the icing on the cake!

Raph: No. Not really. I've never seen it.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Hey guys! Donny I'm giving you an angel food cake because the love interest I'm planning for you LOVES angel food cake, you can split half with Mikey.**

Don: Oh sweet! Thanks!

Mikey: NOM NOM NOM!

**Dondena said:**

**Don, I know you like dinosaurs, but you also really like birds too right? **

Don: I love birds! I always wanted a pet parrot! But splinter said no. But yeah, i like all prehistoric creatures.

**Leo, when you were in Usagi's world, while transporting Young Lord Noriyuki to the Shogun's home, what did you think of riding a horse?**

Leo: It was not fun, I'll tell you that. I don't mind horses though.

**Catgirl asked:**

( Cat girl hands drop on Raphael shoulders making him scream.)

**Raph, happy Halloween! I know it isn't Halloween I just had to do that. **

Raph: Why do these things happen to me!

**Hey Leo? * sings* You've got a friend in me! ( locks arms with him and they sing together.) **

Leo: I would continue that but I can't sing.

**Donnie, you guys videoing this yet? ( Leo twirls Cat girl and they bow) Wow that was fun! **

Don: Oh jeez.

Mikey: I'll get the camera!

Raphael, you should have danced with us!

Raph: No.

**Master Splinter, may Raphael come and practice Archery with me back at SHIELD head quarters? I'll keep an eye on him don't worry. **

Master Splinter: Be careful.

Thanks, Cat girl ( Cat girl kisses the top of Raphael's head and disappears.)

Raph: *Sighs.

**I Love Kittens Too asked:**

**Master Splinter, what does honor mean to you?**

Splinter: Understanding that not everything is fair but, staying fair and truthful yourself.

**April, why did you start working for Baxter Stockman? **

April: Money. And I like science. I needed to pay for my fathers shop when I first inherited it. I just stay because I liked his work.

**Tell me about your close friendship with Donnie.**

April: He's like a little brother to me. I love being around him and comparing ideas with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Princess Bunny asked:**

Hey guys! Try and guess this acronym: LDRM. Hehe I made it up.

Leo: Um...I have no idea.

Don: Lemons don't run miles!

Mikey: Lollipops Dive No mas!

Raph: I don't get it.

**Its Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo! **

Don: Oh duh!

**What would you do if you found out that there are hundreds of mutants in the clutches of (it pains me to say this) Bishop?**

Leo: We would try to help them the best we could. No one deserves to be experimented on.

**April and Casey, how did you feel when you first meet the turtles? **

April: I'll be honest, I was terrified. They weren't like anything I had seen before. I wasn't sure if they were friendly or not.

Casey: I thought they were just guys in costumes. Then I thought I was dreaming. I was weirded out but I wasn't super scared.

**April, what motivated you to switch from a reporter to a person who collects artifacts?**

April: Well, I like to write so I thought I'd try journalism first. Then I got a job for Stockman and moved on. Besides, being a reporter was to time consuming.

**Leo, in the 2012 version, you almost always pair up with Raph. Do you ever pair up with Donnie or Mikey? **

Leo: Yeah but its easier to work with Raph sometimes becuase Don and Mikey work well together and Raph and I work well together. We just have a better understanding of what we both would do in certain situations.

**Everyone has a soft spot, Raph what is your soft spot? Besides motorcycles.**

Raph: Puppies. I love them so much. Im not a cat person but I love dogs. And kids. They're pretty cool to,

**Mikey, on a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like sandwiches? (I ask this because I know how much you love pizza) **

Mikey: 5. They don't have a very wide variety.

**Donnie, what would you do if, as a prank, Mikey hid all your journals?**

Don: I'd hide all of his comics until he gave them back.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Mikey, what would your first comic be about?**

Mikey: The Battle Nexus! Wouldn't that be awesome?!

**Raphie, could you teach me how to ride a motorcycle some time, I love them so much but I'm too scared to ride any hehe.**

Raph: I could try. But I'm not good at teaching people things.

**Leo, hope you liked the treat ;D someone sweet should have something sweet :3**

Leo: Um thanks:)

**KatO93 asked:**

**I'm so happy to find more Tolkien fans besides my dad and I! (Gives Don and Mikey a big hug). I have an idea, (brings in all The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies), let's have a marathon. What do you say?:)  
**  
Don: Oh sure! This might take a while though.

Mikey: I'll get the popcorn!

**Don, did you ever have a crush on Jhanna? And do you wonder what ever happened to her?  
**  
Don: Yes I did. But I knew she wasn't going to be staying long. Sometimes I wonder but I choose not to dwell on it.

**Leo, do you think you can teach me Ninjutsu? I would really want to learn and why not learn from the Fearless Leader himself:).**

Leo: I've never really taught anyone. If you really wanna learn, I'd suggest Splinter. I'm really bad at teaching.

**Alright boys, this is a tough question for you four so bare with me. Which brother do you guys like hanging out with the most? (You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'll understand.)**

Raph: Don't get offended guys-

Mikey: Too late.

Raph: But I'd have to say Mikey. He makes me feel smart.

Don: Oh really?! Fine then! I have to say Leo. He's quieter!

Mikey: I see how it is! Then I have to say Leather head!

Raph: What?

Mikey: He's more of a brotha then I ever had.

Raph: Got it. What about you Leo?

Leo: I choose to not answer. She said we didn't have to if we didn't want to. I don't need this kind of drama.

Don: ...oh yeah.

**What do you four love about being a ninja the most?**

Leo: Being able to protect myself and my family.

Raph: Being to kick butt!

Don: Being silent.

Mikey: Beating people in arm wrestles.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Why in Season 5 did Splinter suddenly gain Hazel Irises? Did he get contacts for season 5? Or did by season 5 Splinter lose the contacts that were covering his hazel eyes?**

Don: It was season 5. Nothing made sense.

Splinter: And I do not were contacts.

**Vulcan Trekkie said:**

And I'm back! Sorry I disappeared for a few days, I wasn't in the mood for question asking.

Don: Its all good.

**Hey, do you guys still see and hang out with Joi, Adam, Faraji, and Tora?**

Leo: Not really.

Don: We text sometimes.

Raph: Yeah, just to make sure the world isn't about to end or something.

Mikey: Of course! They are so nice.

**What did it feel like turning into dragons?**

Leo: It was so weird!

Don: Ugh! I hated how it felt! But it was kinda cool.

Raph: I liked being a dragon but not turning into one.

Mikey: Worst experience of my life.

**The Dark Kunoichi asked:**

**Everyone (including Splinter), who's your favorite brother/turtle? (Be honest! xD)**

Leo: Eh. I cant answer that.

Raph: Yeah no. I love them all equally.

Don: There are no favorites:)

Mikey: Sorry but no.

If you go to school, what would your favorite subjects be?

Don: Science! I love science so much!

Raph: Gym. I'd feel stupid anywhere else.

Leo: English.

**Anyone read the Percy Jackson books here? If so, who's your favorite characters? **

Don: I did. I really liked Annebeth. But I never finished the series.

**Ever watched Phineas and Ferb? If so, what's your favorite invention?**

Don: The roller coaster! I know its cheesy but me and Mikey tried to build it. We only made a tiny replica though.

**And lastly, what's your theories about the tragedies happening in the Bermuda Triangle**?

Mikey: Its a conspiracy!

Don: I'm not really sure what I believe. I think its just a myth.

**Thanks a lot guys! Love ya'll!**

Don: Welcome!

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked: **

**Mikey, whose the most protective of you?**

Mikey: I never really thought about it. They are all really cool though.

**Do you want to know what dilligaf mean? **

Leo: No.

Don: No I know what it means now. I don't say it though.

Mikey: No. Don says I can't.

Raph- Um. I know what it is. I don't say it though.

**Catgirl asked:**

**( Cat girl comes in wearing a black T shirt and dark blue jeans her blond hair is down and wavy.) **

**Raphael, how come you don't like dancing? I bet you'd be good.**

Raph: No. No. No.

**Leo, you like chocolate don't you? ( gets out chocolate bar and waves it in front of his face.) I'll let you have some if you tell the truth.**

Leo: No! I don't!

**Donnie, what is your favorite type of Coffee? **

Don: Hazelnut!

**Could you invent a time machine? **

Don: Not really. I failed.

**Mikey, what was your favorite prank you've pulled on Donnie? **

Mikey: Hot sauce in his pizza!

Don: That wasn't funny!

**Master Splinter, what was the hardest child phase the boys went through? **

Master Splinter: I believe the humans refer to it as the Terrible Twos.

**Okay well that's that. Raphael would you like to come to my lair? Thanks, Cat girl (Cat girl grabs Raph and races off.)**

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Guys, you lost your weapons! Where do you look?**

Leo: I never lose my weapons.

Don: On my desk. Or my laptop.

Raph: In the dojo or under my pillow.

Mikey: They could literally be anywhere! Everyone search!

**AN: Please. Do not talk about each others questions in the comments if its not positive. I'm not naming names. But its now a new rule.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Don, what do you think cotton candy flavored coffee tastes like? Starbucks is apparently selling it lol. Oh and would you try it?**

Don: Its probably gross. I don't like cotton candy a whole lot. So no, I wouldn't try it. But you can! Tell me if you like it!

**Who is your favorite actor?**

Leo: Leonardo DiCaprio.

Don: Johnny Depp.

Mikey: Johnny Depp. He's awesome!

Raph: Will Smith.

**What is your favorite book series?**

Leo: Hunger Games.

Don: Divergent. Mostly Harry Potter.

Mikey: Harry Potter.

Raph: I don't really have one anymore

**What is your favorite movie?**

Mikey: Warning in advance! We are movie people! Don't be surprised if its changed:)

Leo: Gimme Shelter. Or Enough. I cant decide.

Don: Interstellar. That was so good!

Mikey: Avatar. Not last Airbender!

Raph: I think Terminator.

**Tootsie7655 asked:**

**If there was a girl turtle and you knew she liked one of you, what would you do?**

Leo: I'd tell her I'm not interested. I'm not looking for romance.

Raph: I'd just tell her I'm not looking for romance. Unless she's hot.

Mikey: Same.

Don: You guys obviously don't know how to deal with women.

**If you wanted to see someone from the past who would it be?**

Leo: Master Yoshi.

Raph: Lots of different Ninjas from the past.

Don: Abraham Lincoln.

Mikey: George Washington! I want his wig!

**If you could turn human for a day what would be the first thing you would do? (Master Splinter included)**

Leo: Stay home and find a cure.

Don: Go to a museum! And then a library!

Raph: Sneak to a bar. It'd be the only chance I get.

Mikey: I'd go watch the sunrise.

Splinter: I'd go to my Master Yoshi's grave.

**Please describe the perfect person for yourself. (Including if they were a mutant and what kind they would be) you don't have to answere I'm just curious.**

Leo: I'm not looking for a relationship.

Raph: She'd have to be a proud and independent person.

Don: I dont care how she looks but sh has to be nice. And love science!

Mikey: Someone I could have an endless prank war with!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Mikey I'm bored, what movie should I watch?**

Mikey: Tmnt 2007!

**If April and Casey were mutants what species would they be?**

April: I'd be a-

Casey: Some kinda duck or something. I don't see April as anything else.

April: ...

Leo: ...

Don: ...

Mikey: ...

Raph: Someone's gonna be in the dog house tonight!

Casey: I meant like a swan!

April: Anyway. Casey would be a cow.

Casey: Okay then. I deserve that.

**KatO93 said:**

**Raph, you do realize you aren't dumb right? Maybe you're not a genius like Don, but you are smart in your own way. Never feel like you aren't smart because you are:).**

Raph: Thanks. Its just intimidating sometimes.

**Don and Mikey, who is your favorite character from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings?**

Don: Bilbo.

Mikey: Golem!

**Leo, how often do you get to spend time with Usagi?**

Leo: Well, we aren't always hanging out, but we talk a lot through letters.

Usagi: I love talking with him though. We are just always busy.

**Boys, what is your favorite movie genre?**

Leo: Drama and suspense.

Mikey: Comedy!

Raph: Action!

Don: Sci-fi!

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Raph, have you ever seen the show Arrow?**

Raph: I love that show. At first I didn't really like Green Arrow, but now he's my favorite DC hero. Next to Batman.

**What do you all like to do in your spare time?**

Leo: Train or paint.

Raph: Ride my bike or watch tv.

Don: Build stuff.

Mikey: Cook or pull pranks.

April: Read a good book:)


	35. Chapter 35

**I love kittens too asked:**

**What musical instrument would you choose and why?**

Leo: Bass or Electric guitar. It'd be fun.

Don: Piano. Its so peaceful and mysterious.

Mikey: Drums! So I could be super loud!

Raph: Bass. It only has four strings and I have three fingers.

**What is your opinion about the Renaissance artists that you share your names with?**

Leo: He seems pretty clever.

Don: Well, he's not a role model but he's pretty awesome.

Mikey: He sculpts naked people. Kinda awkward.

Raph: I never really cared.

**KatO93 asked:**

**What would you guys do if you found a baby alone in the sewers?**

Leo: Hand it over to April. I don't care for children too much.

Raph: I'd give it to April or Casey. They'd just bring it to the police or something.

Don: Take them to the police. Who leave a baby in the sewer!

Mikey: Raise the child to be and awesome ninja...but thats just me.

**Don, what was the best part about being able to see and use the technology in 2015?**

Don: I get to see how much its changed over the years. And technology now is so much easier.

**Mikey, what do you know how to cook?**

Mikey: Pizza, Cake, Soups, Pies. most pastries and lots of Italian food.

**Raph, (I pull out twin hook blades and get into a fighting stance) up for a little sparring match? Me and you?**

Raph: Bring it!

**Leo, what type of pictures do you paint?**

Leo: Scenery and things like that. I have a lot of paintings from Central America. I had so much free time, I thought I might as well.

**Have you boys thought about what your lives would be like if you had a mother?**

Leo: Not really.

Raph: No. Splinters like a mom and a dad.

Mikey: Sometimes. But I'm not sad that I don't.

Don: Once but its not my main concern.

**The Dark Kunoichi asked:**

**April, did the boys ever catch you when on your period? Do you get cranky around them? Tell us a funny story about it!**

April: Um they never caught me, but I think Don knew something was up. I got really angry at all of them and one time I told Leo to fight me (he politely declined) and I accused him of being a narcissist. Then Don promptly left a jar of Midol in front of my door.

**Splinter, what happened when you were potty training the boys? Who learned first?**

Splinter: Leonardo. He caught on very quickly. Then Donatello because he wanted to be like his older brother. Then Raphael out of anger for Leonardo. Then lastly, Michelangelo after he realized peeing all over the place was disgusting.

**Cat Girls Brother asked:**

**( A blond hair boy with light green eyes comes in wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans.) To Everyone: Hey I'm Jackson Cat girl's brother. **

**Raphael, what's your opinion on Cat girl? And sorry that she kisses you dude she doesn't normally do that.**

Raph: She's really nice and all but I think she doesn't understand personal space.

**Leo, did you want a slice of extra chocolaty cake? ( hands him plate with cake on it.) **

Leo: No! Why does everyone keep doing this to me?!

**Mikey, you are my favorite turtle in the whole group!**

Mikey: Oh thanks!

**Donnie: How did you get your job as a IT Tech support? **

Don: There was an ad in the paper. I took the first opportunity I could get.

**Everyone: Okay guys I better head home before Cat girl has a heart attack. See ya later. ( Jackson grins a sharp pointy Cat grin and his body slowly disappears leaving his grin.) Thank Ya, CatGirl'sBrother**

Academy6: Tell your sister we miss her dearly! She is welcome back any time and we all really enjoyed her company. I'm gonna miss her presence deeply and thank her for what she said! It means a lot to me as a writer and as a (not really but in spirit because we don't know each other) friend! I'm gonna miss answering her questions and she can start asking questions again whenever she wants!

Raph: Yeah! She can come back anytime! Honestly, I'm gonna miss her!


	36. Chapter 36

**Briar Rose asked:**

**Yo dudes y'all got swag.**

Leo: Um thank you?

**Raph, I'm your fangirl I'm not a hugger and may I have a fist bump (sticks out fist).**

Raph: Sure.

**Mikey, how many pizzas can you eat?**

Mikey: Around ten in ten minutes. Thats my record.

**Donnie, tell me about your close friendship with April.**

Don: She's like a sister to me. I do NOT have a crush on her.

**Leo, wanna have a sword fight (pulls sword out of sheath) you know just a friendly fun fight (gives him a playful smirk) and don't hold back because I'm a girl.**

Leo: Don't worry. I don't discriminate.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**What would you do if you fell in love with a married woman?**

Leo: I probably wouldn't. But if I did, I'd just try to make myself back off to get those feelings out of my head.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What are your pet peeves?**

Leo: When someone throws their weapon.

Don: When Mikey stops talking in the middle of his sentences.

Mikey: A messy kitchen. I don't know why everyone thinks my room would be dirty or I'd mess up the kitchen. I cant focus when its dirty.

Raph: When Don taps his pen. Its worse than Leo's lectures.

**Leo, so if you don't like chocolate, what type of candy would you prefer if you were to get any as a gift? **

Leo: Carmel Apples. They are just super messy.

**Have Any of you guys watched the fast and furious movies? if you have which is the best and which is the worst?**

Raph: I liked the first one. None of my brothers have seen the other ones

**Raphie, do you like being called raphie?**

Raph: Only by Mikey or Don. Leo never does it and anyone else makes it sound degrading.

**Are you football fans?**

Leo: Ha no.

Don: Oh heavens no! Raph, Mikey and Casey get so loud during football season!

Raph: Of course!

Mikey: I loovvvvvve football!

Love you all, thx for answering!

Leo: Yup yup.

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Mikey, wha****t first got you interested in Sonic?**

Mikey: I played the games when I was younger and then it became an obsession. No one really introduced me to it though.

**The Dark Kunoichi asked:**

**Raph, *comes running in and glomps you* This is for Cat Girl! I'm sure she'll be along soon! BTW, fangirls don't know the word 'personal space'! xD  
**  
Raph: NOOOOOOO!

**April, have you ever thought about having kids soon?**

April: No. I think the boys are enough.

**Guys, who's your favorite horror movie/game character?**

Mikey: Slender Man.

Don: Ew! Same!

Raph: I ain't afraid of nothin!

Leo: Um Golden Freddy. Or the kidnapper from Amber Alert.

**Don, Where did you get a jar of midol?**

Don: My good old friend Casey bought it for me:) hehe

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, when you say you don't care for children too much what do you mean?**

Leo: Every child I've been around utterly confused me. I never know what they're thinking and as a ninja, thats bad. So I don't like being around them.

Raph, (I catch my breath after the sparring match) you're a very good partner to spar with. I appreciate it a lot, I had so much stress and needed to let it out. So thanks:).

Raph: Welcome! :)

**Don, do you ever wish you can experience being in school/college?**

Don: No. I'm super socially awkward. But I guess it'd be fun.

**Mikey, what do you love most about the holidays?**

Mikey: FOOD! Glorious food!

**Dondena asked: **

**What do you think of your voices?**

Leo: My new voice actor keeps changing. Its strange.

Mikey: Its awesome! No matter the series.

Don: I think its cute in the 2014 movie.

Raph: I don't really care. As long as its not high pitched and weird.

**AN: Do you know how cool it is to see you guys interact? I'm so glad we're making you all feel happy! And don't be afraid to ask me questions through ask about the characters and MY opinions! I love answering questions! As long as they aren't too personal and stuff:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ratchet227 asked:**

**What if you were on a patrol and you all witness a girl being mutated into a turtle like you, what would you do?**

Leo: Try to calm her down. She might faint or something.

Don: No. She'd most likely go into shock. Then faint.

Raph: Try to save her before she got mutated.

Mikey: Same.

**Queen candy asked:**

**Who is the biggest cuddler? **

Mikey: Me!

**If you were human, what would your job be?**

Mikey: Pizza maker! No more birthday parties.

Don: Scientist.

Leo: Martial Artist.

Raph: Mechanic.

**Leo, be honest with me, no more beating around the bush, do you like sweets or not?**

Leo: ...FINE! Yes I do!

**Do any of you have cavities?**

Leo: Nope. Perfect teeth:)

Mikey: Ha! I do. Just one though.

**April, what are two things you would change about your 2k12 self?**

April: How annoying I am and my hair.

**Mikey, I got you chocolate chip cookies would you like some?**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAS!

**Don, can I have a hug? You're just so darn cute.**

Don: Oh um, sure.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

My dad and I were debating on which Pixar movie is better: The Incredibles or Finding Nemo, which do you guys think is better?

Leo: its hard to compare. They are so different. I think the incredibles. I...we could relate more.

Raph: Nope. Finding Nemo is better! Dory is great!

Mikey: Nemo! I love the story so much! And Dory!

Don: The Incredibles

**Raph, we should go see furious 7 sometime, I hear its awesome! ****What do ya say?**

Raph: Sure!

**Don, It turns out that it wasn't cotton candy coffee it was actually birthday cake flovored and was a frappachino hehe oops. **

Don: Ew.

**But it was really good I recommend it :D**

Don: Uh fine.

**April and Casey, what would you guys do if you woke up as mutant turtles?**

April: I'd kill someone.

Casey: I'd run around the sewer super fast!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Leo, let me just say I found it confusing when I asked about you guys comfort foods, you went on record saying chocolate and then suddenly denounced it...I'm worried there is a possessive spirit inside you giving us conflicting answers.**

Leo: ...well that escalated quickly. No. I just don't want to succumb to the darkness that is sweets.

**Mikey, what in your mind are the top 5 Cutest Non-Turtle Animals?**

Mikey: Fishies! I love them! I hate when they die though.

**Tootsie 7655 asked:**

**What would you do if there was a fan girl apocalypse?**

Leo: Single man tear...

Raph: Hide somewhere.

Don: Create an awesome forcefield and hide like Katniss.

Mikey: Embrace the love!

**MIKEY! QUICK, JELLY BEANS OR GUMMY BEARS?**

Mikey: GUMMY BEARS! I love ripping off their heads!

**Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked: **

**Hi**!

Leo: Hello

**Okay Leo.. Mikey and Donnie are hanging over a tub of acid. Raph's knocked out and you can only save one. Who is it?**

Leo: Hm. Well, if they are just hanging there than I'll just untie them one at a time. But I assume you mean that they are slowly falling into acid. So I would close the tops to the acid. Then boom they are both saved.

What if I can't turn it off? I'd simply pull them both up at the same time. They aren't really heavy. What if I cant do that? I'd cut off the power and stop whatever machine is dropping them. What if its a person lowering them? I'd secretly cut open the acid tanks, releasing the acid, and then they wouldn't get hurt.

I can't choose. I'd find a way around it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rebel Mutant &amp; Dondena asked:**

**Mikey, I did say Top 5, I was hoping you would give 5 species you think are the cutest.**

Mikey: Oh sorry! So first is a fish. Then a penguins, owls, mermaids, kitties, amd puppies!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**I once broke my leg as a kid, did any of you break an arm or leg as kids?**

Leo: Not as a kid.

Raph: So many times. My arms and my leg at one point.

Don: My wrist broke once.

Mikey: My arm and my toe. I

**Lucy Dragneel 4 life asked**

**Which do you like better the 1998 (I think that's it) or the 2k12 series?**

Leo: I think we can all agree 1998.

Raph: Yup. 2k12 is nice but the originals are always better.

**Nikki asked: **

**Leo, I'm one of your fangirls and I just want to said you're cute! Leo, with your cute smile, laugh, eyes, and personality the way you move your katanas with such grace and elegance (signs dreamily) I want to hug you Leo but I don't want to invade your personal space.**

Leo: *Blushes. Oh thank you! Thats so nice! I wouldn't mind a hug:)

**Raph, what's your interest (wait wait I'm going to change that) (clears throat) What are you interest in?**

Raph: Body building and mechanics.

**Donnie, have you ever tried a Espresso? (like coffee but different)**

Don: Yeah, it was pretty good.

**Mikey, have you ever eaten a meat lovers pizza?**

Mikey: Yes! It was great!

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**If you have seen both how to train your dragon movies, which do you think is better?**

Leo: I cried during the second one. (Not really. But I wanted to)

Raph: The first. The sequel was good too though.

Don: The second was really good.

Mikey: Toothless was super cute in the first one.

**Casey, when you were a kid and u saw your friend getting beat up by those bullies, what made you face you fears and fight?**

Casey: I couldn't just stand there and watch him get hurt. My dad used to get beat up a lot when I was younger. I was so small I couldn't do anything to help. I felt almost like I was redeeming myself when I helped him.

**April, do you write in your diary still?**

April: Sometimes, but not as much as I did when I was younger.

What is your favorite show?

Leo: Supernatural.

Don: SHERLOCK!

Raph: Gravity Falls.

Mikey: Steven Universe or the Walking Dead.

**Who is the biggest cuddler? **

Mikey: Me!

**If you were human, what would your job be?**

Mikey: Pizza maker! No more birthday parties.

Don: Scientist.

Leo: Martial Artist.

Raph: Mechanic.

**Leo, be honest with me, no more beating around the bush, do you like sweets or not?**

Leo: ...FINE! Yes I do!

**Do any of you have cavities?**

Leo: Nope. Perfect teeth:)

Mikey: Ha! I do. Just one though.

**April, what are two things you would change about your 2k12 self?**

April: How annoying I am and my hair.

**Mikey, I got you chocolate chip cookies would you like some?**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAS!

**Don, can I have a hug? You're just so darn cute.**

Don: Oh um, sure.

**Ninja Girl asked:**

**Raph, what happened after the Foot had caught you and Keno had gone to get some help in the TMNT the secret of the ooze?**

Raph: The obvious. It wasn't a good day.

**Cat Girl asked:**

**( Cat girl runs in smiling and tackles the guys on the floor.) To Everyone: I missed you guys! To Raphael: You still have those lipstick marks on your face. Do you leave them there on purpose? **

Raph: *Blushes. No! They wont come off!

**Leo, how come you deny your love for chocolate? **

Leo: Ninja's aren't supposed to like sweets. It goes against code.

**Donnie, I have a piano at my place and can teach you if you want. **

Don: Really?! That'd be so cool!

**Mikey, my brother Jackson and you can start a band. He has drums. **

Mikey: For real! We can call ourselves the Peace Between musicians...and ninja...

**AN: Cat Girl your back! Thank you so much! *hugs back!**

**Breana asked:**

**Guys, I need some advice my sister hates me and I don't know what to do she (signs) she just hates me for some reason. I have no idea what. I'm tired of her saying mean crap to me and never leaving me alone and she's flat out mean to me I tried to be nice, you know like giving her candy or buying her something from school but she's picky don't ever say a freaking thank you I I (runs hand down hair) I wish I knew why she hate me please I need advice.**

Leo: I know the feel. Let us try to give you a few perspectives. If she is the oldest, than she probably thinks your parents like you more. I felt like that when I was younger, Splinter isn't as strict with my brothers. Its like watching your younger self live and hating how they get to do everything you got in trouble for. Them they act like anything you say is stupid and everyones upset.

Raph: If she is the youngest or in the middle, she probably feels like she has something to prove. If she sees you as something perfect in your parents eyes, then shes obviously going to be jealous of you so she gets angry.

**Queen Candy asked: **

**Leo, what's your favorite food?**

Leo: Um rice and broccoli.

**Don, do you sometimes wish you weren't the smart one?**

Don: Nope. I have the satisfaction in knowing I'm always right.

**Raph, if you could switch bodies with anyone of your bothers, who would it be?**

Raph: Mikey. He has so much energy.

**Mikey, what's the worst thing you've ever eaten?**

Mikey: Brussel Sprouts. Ew!

**Everyone, which version of yourselves would you want to hang out with for a whole day?**

Leo: 2014.

Raph: 2003

Don: 2012

Mikey: 2014

Splinter: 2007

April: 2007

Casey: 2007

**Mikey, what's the best kind of pizza?**

Mikey: Pepperoni! Its a classic!

**Do any of you speak Spanish?**

Leo: I can:)


	39. Chapter 39

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**Guys, if I ever went to those Summer Sleep Overnight at the Zoo things, would you come visit me there?**

Leo: Maybe. Im really busy though.

Don: Sure!

Mikey: Yeah totally!

Raph: I guess. We've never been to the zoo.

**Mikey, Leo I know you guys aren't into kids much, but suppose you find a Mutant Baby all alone in the sewers, it could be any species, from Turtle to Elephant and there is no one around to take care of it but you guys, on the bright side Mikey, raising the kid yourself means you can teach him/her not to be a hyperactive monster...Oh...It seems I have a Baby Great White Shark Mutant eating my arm...Um help?**

Leo: Well, obligation says I'd have to help it. So I wouldn't mind.

Mikey: I'd help it. Or fond who it belonged to. If I could. Where'd the shark come from!?

**Dondena asked:**

**Have you guys seen the movie Lilo and Stitch? And would you think he would make an awesome ally, like especially with all the things he's capable of doing like against the Foot? He can even see invisible bodies without having to use goggles for example.**

Leo: Maybe. But he doesn't really like following orders unless they're from Lilo. It would be cool to have him as an ally though!

**Lucy Dragneel 4 life asked:**

***Gives Candy To Mikey* Here you go. **

Mikey: THANK YOU!

**Anyways, I have a question for the author! Um, could you maybe on 50th(if you get that far) do a special 2k12 turtles answer the questions? If not it's totally fine. **

Academy6: Sure! We can have a whole day dedicated to answering the 2k12 questions!

**Raph, who do you like to pick on the most and why?**

Raph: Mikey. He makes it too easy. But he's knows I'm just messing around.

**Leo, how come Donnie's taller than you?**

Keo: Eh. Everyone's taller than me. I don't know why though.

**Donnie, how come you're smart and Mikey's dumb?**

Don: First of all, Mikey's not dumb.

Mikey: Thanks.

Don: But when we were younger, it was easier for me to retain more information than to try and train all the time. It, obviously, was easier for him to get stronger but harder for him to pay attention because Mikey has ADHD. Also, I like to study. Its one of my hobbies.

**Mikey, forget what I said about you being dumb.**

Mikey: No offense taken, I guess.

**Raph's Girl 45 asked: **

**Leo, how did you feel when you saw that 2k12 Karai got mutated into a snake.**

Leo: It was a plot twist. I know _I_ wasn't expecting it.

**Lily Hamato asked:**

**Raph, how did you felt when Leo was abducted by those Statue General's...**

Raph: Well. Let me just say that I was really scared. I've never felt so helpless in my life. Not only that, but it was kinda like a slap in the face. I was so angry that he left and abandoned us for two years, then I let him get taken away from us so easily.

**Breana asked:**

**What is your...**

**Favorite Harry Potter Character.**

Don: Ron Weasley.

Mikey: Hermione.

Raph: Draco Malfoy.

Leo: Dumbledore.

**Favorite Color.**

Leo: Red.

Raph: Red.

Don: Purple or magenta.

Mikey: Green.

**Favorite Activity.**

Leo: Training and painting.

Raph: Working on my bike.

Don: Inventing!

Mikey: Cooking and eating!

**Does anybody write in a journal or a diary**

Leo: I used to when I was away in Central America. Not anymore.

Raph: Nope.

Mikey: Nope.

Don: Yes. I write up analysis and conclusions from my experiments. Then I read them when I'm bored.

**Favorite Singer.**

Leo: We don't really have one. There's to many good singers. But we have favorite bands...kinda.

Raph: Linkin Park is awesome!

Don: Coldplay.

Mikey: Imagine Dragons

**Favorite Song.**

Mikey: Radioactive.

Leo: Time by Hans Zimmer.

Raph: Numb by Linkin Park.

Don: Fix you by Coldplay.

**Queen Candy asked: **

**Leo, Te amaré siempre. Eres demasiado lindo.**

Leo: oh gracias! eres muy amable!

**What's one thing you all like about each other?**

Leo: My brothers are really outgoing and brave.

Raph: They are very unique...and thats a good thing.

Don: They never seise to entertain me.

Mikey: They know how to put up with my weirdness:)

**Who's your favorite singer/band?**

Mikey: Imagine Dragons!

Raph: Linkin Park.

Don: Coldplay.

Leo: Hans Zimmer...that counts, right?

**What color are your eyes?**

Leo: My eyes are brown.

Raph: Hazel.

Don: Brown.

Mikey: Blue!

**What's your second favorite color?**

Leo: Blue.

Raph: Green.

Mikey: Yellow.

Don: Black.

**If pizza didn't exist, what would you eat?**

Mikey: Cereal. Lots of cereal.

**KatO93 asked: **

**Hi boys!**

Leo: Hello!

Which decade from the 20th century would you guys live in?

**Mikey, how many comic books do you have?**

Mikey: Over 50. Splinter made me down size:(

**Don, is it true that you have to fix the toaster every time Leo uses it?**

Don: Pretty much. He's gotten a little better though, thank gosh.

**And you, Leo, if you do this then would you mind explaining how you break a toaster? I know I sound mean but come on it's a toaster for goodness sakes.**

Leo: *sighs. Well at first, it was because I would push the handle down to far. Then Mikey explained that you only have to push it down once. After that, I would try using a fork to get it out. Then Id almost electrocute myself and managed to fry the toaster.

**Raph, have you always been comfortable sleeping in a hammock or do you not like sleeping on a mattress?**

Raph: I hate mattresses. I like to sleep on my back and a mattress in the flat to be comfortable ( I do have a shell). The hammock it perfect.

**I Love kittens Too asked:**

**Mikey, what kind of cat breed is Klunk? Can I give you a hug and kiss (on the cheek, of course).**

Mikey: He's a tabby:) And sure!

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Hey guys, I'm crazy for you guys but I'm not gonna glomp you. Can I just simply hug/fist bump you guys instead? Thank you! :)**

Leo: Oh sure we don't mind!


	40. Chapter 40

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**Oh look, the shark stopped eating my arm! **

Mikey: Okay good!

**Mikey, do you watch Good Eats?**

Mikey: No but I'll check it out!

**KatO93 asked:**

**What are your favorite books?**

Leo: Today its Hunger Games.

Mikey: Harry Potter! Or Lotr.

Don: Harry Potter.

Raph: I Hunt Killers.

**Don, what is your favorite invention?**

Don: The shell cell. Its the most useful.

**Leo, I heard the one score you like from Hans Zimmer on the internet and I have to say, it's very moving and beautiful. Are you the type that likes to listen to a lot of orchestra scores? Which, by the way, I think is amazing:)**

Leo: Yeah. Sometimes, beauty doesn't need words. Thank you!

**How did you boys pick your weapons?**

Raph: Splinter chose them for us. I wanted the Katana

**Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

**Hello! Me again! **

Leo: Hello!

**Donnie, I know this is tough question, but how did you feel when you got sent to that horrible dystopian (look! I'm smart too! I know big words!) future? **

Don: It was really shocking. I had to watch all of my family and friends die. It still give me nightmares.

**Leo, my man, silly question, why are you just plain awesome in leadership and responsibility. Can you please give me some tips?**

Leo: Just go with your gut. I don't think I'm that good of a leader but I try my hardest. Thanks though!

**Mikey! Fist bump and hug please?**

Mikey: Sure!

**Raph, there's a cockroach on you. LOL just kidding! :) sorry. Don't kill me.**

Raph: Ahh!

**Breana asked:**

Leo, (smiles) It's nice to know someone knows the feel.

Leo: Same.

**Raph and Leo, thanks guys I really appreciate both of you telling me the perspectives. Like, if Dee Dee was the oldest or middle or younger child. I think I'm finally starting to understand her point of view but I won't say I understand why she does the things she does. But I understand pretty much why she would.**

Leo: Glad we could help!

**Mikey, do you have a skateboard?**

Mikey: Yup yup!

**Donnie, so basically you like being right.**

Don: Yup! :)

**Keekee0807 asked: **

**Leo, omg Hans zimmer is an amazing composer I love him! His gladiator album was awesome! What album is your favorite?**

Leo: Hm...Either Gladiator or The Dark Night rises. But Inception was amazing.

**Don, if you could introduce a new invention to the world, what would it be?**

Don: Something that would help people fall asleep faster. Thats not a drug, of course,

**Mikey, what are your top 3 cereals?**

Mikey: Frosted Flakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Honey Combs!

**Raph, I love linkin park! My favorite song of his is "what I've done". One of my favorites bands is also green day, do u listen to them and if u do do u like them?**

Raph: Yup! I love those songs!

**April, Casey and splinter, do you have a favorite band/singer? Who?**

Splinter: Not at the moment.

Casey: Adelitas Way.

April: The Fall Out Boys.

**Cat Girl's Brother asked: **

**(Jackson comes in wearing a blue T shirt and jeans. ) **

**Hi dudes.**

**Leo: Hello.**

Raph, dude please. You and I both know my sis lipstick can come off. Admit it, you purposely keep em there.

Raph: No! I just don't know how to get them off! It does come off with water

**Leo, I knew you liked chocolate! Okay you said "because it goes against code" but what about lying hmm?**

Leo: Ninja are a loud to lie. Splinter taught me that.

**Mikey, SHELL YEAH DUDE! We both could play the drums awesome! I'm not sure about the name though how 'bout The Ninja Bro's? **

Mikey: Yeah I like that too!

**Donnie, how old are you? How old do you think you guys will live to be?**

Don: Eh. That's sad to think about. Me, Raph, and Mikey are 15 and Leo turned 16 last month. But, to be honest, I don't know how long we'll live to be. Our lifespan, now that we have the mutagen, is as long as a human's. But we are ninja. We could die any day now. It might be the fear from the dystopian talking, but its sadly the truth. Sorry.

Nikki asked:

Leo, well you did say you wouldn't mind a hug and I'm having a bad day and in need of a hug so (hugs him).

Leo: *Hugs back. I hope you feel better!

**Raph, what would you do if you see a criminal taking a woman's purse?**

Raph: Beat him down. With the purse.

**Donnie, the best invention you ever made.**

Don: The Shell Cells! They are super helpful!

**Mikey, favorite pizza toppings.**

Mikey: Pepperoni! Or Jelly beans!

**Rachet227 asked:**

**Hey turtle dudes! This is my 10th question and I thought i'd give you a free pizza to celebrate!**

Leo: Oh thanks!

Mikey: Gimme gimme gimme!

**What did you dream about when you were kids?**

Leo: Being a ninja master.

Raph: Being a super hero.

Mikey: Being a better super hero than Raph.

Don: Becoming a famous scientist.


	41. Chapter 41

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**Hey Guys! What would you do if you faced an opponent with Don's intelligence and Raph's temper?**

Mikey: Cry...

Raph: I'd beat him down!

Don: I'd try to talk him down.

Leo: I'd just fight him like anyone else.

**Keekee0807 asked: **

**Do you guys have like a family song? If you do what is it?**

Leo: No we dont-

Mikey: Go ninja, go ninja, GO!

**Leo, do you like John Powell too? His how to train your dragon scores are amazing!**

Leo: I guess.

**Have you guys tried watching friends yet? Its amazing and its on Netflix!**

Leo: Yeah!

Raph: Yup. Its so funny.

Don: I only saw a few episodes. Sorry.

Mikey: I'll be there for you~

**Are any of you guys major how to train your dragon fans? **

Mikey: I am! I don't think the others are, though...

**What team!...**

Mikey: WILDCATS!

**What team!... **

Mikey: WILDCATS

**Wildcats! Get your head in the game!**

**Love you guys :3**

Mikey: And I love you, Random citizen!

**Rachet227 asked:**

**(1987) Did you guys see April as a mother figure? **

Leo: Yeah kinda. We never thought about it, though. Mor like a friend.

**I'm giving you a free pizza (to share with Mikey)?**

Mikey: YAY! Free pizza!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Okay boys here we go. Would you rather...**

**Ride a horse or sail a boat?**

Leo: Boat!

Raph: Boat.

Don: Boat. Just because I can't trust a horse.

Mikey: Horse! They are so cute!

**Eat fruits or vegetables?**

Leo: Fruit is better.

Raph: But vegetables are tastier.

Don: Thats a lie Raph and you know it.

Mikey: Ew! I hate them both!

**Read a book or write your own story.**

Leo: Read. Writing is time consuming.

Raph: True that.

Don: Yeah read.

Mikey: Same. I'm not a good writer.

**Be stuck in the distant past or advanced future?**

Don: Past!

Leo: Future.

Raph: Future.

Mikey: Future.

**Watch a documentary or one of Master Splinter's soap operas?**

Leo: Documentary any day.

Don: I love documentaries!

Raph: Soap opera...what? They are really funny!

Mikey: Documentary. Soap operas are weird.

**Have another brother or a sister?**

Leo: Brother.

Raph: Brother.

Mikey: We can all agree on brother.

Don: Yeah.

**Be under the sunshine or moonlight?**

Mikey: The sunshine!

Leo: The moonlight.

Don: The moonlight. *Hisses at the sun.

Raph: I think sunlight. It makes me feel better for some reason.

**And finally the bonus question...Would you rather be a poet or a romantic?**

Leo: A poet. I couldn't ever be a romantic.

Don: A romantic. Its easier.

Mikey: A romantic. I suck at poetry.

Raph: A poet. I'm to awkward for romance.


	42. Chapter 42

**Raphael's girl 45 asked:**

**Mikey, how do you feel when your bro's think your useless...?**

Mikey: Well, I know they don't think I'm useless. They actually tell me all the time that I'm a valued member of our team. I do feel that they don't like me sometimes. But I think all of my brothers feel like that, you know? Its just a sibling thing. They all love me very much! :)

**Rebel Mutant Friend Jim asked: **

**Hey Mikey! Want to trade recipes? I got my Mom's Old German Honey Cookie recipe and Chocolate Turtle recipe...Just letting you know I can only accept Vegetarian Recipes as me and most of Herd are Herbivores.**

Mikey: Sure! Have you ever had pepperoni tacos?!

**Breana asked: **

**Favorite enemy you just love to hate.**

Leo: Rat King!

Don: Baxtor Stockman.

Raph: Shredder.

Mikey: Hun...he's so _stupid_,

**Favorite cookie.**

Leo: I don't have one.

Raph: Peanut Butter.

Don: Mint chocolate chip.

Mikey: M&amp;M!

**What would you do if the world didn't have music?**

Leo: It would be really quiet.

Mikey: Disney would break down. So I'd cry.

Don: Find something else to listen to when I was working on a lab.

Raph: Someone would invent it eventually.

**What's the one thing you just hate the most.**

Raph: Cleaning the dojo. And the Shredder.

Mikey: Scrubbing cheese off of the dishes.

Don: Not finishing something before I go to bed.

Leo: Irony.


	43. Chapter 43

**Keekee0807 asked: **

**Raph, in many ways I'm like you, and I need advise on how to deal with my little brother. What do you usually do when your brothers were irritating?**

Raph: Threaten to punch them in the face, but that could get you in trouble. So I just do calming things like, run around the sewer, talk with Casey, or maybe just take a nap. Trust me, I understand the feel.

**What would u guys do if...**

**You saw someone morph into a cat?**

Mikey: Aww! Adopt them!

Don: No Mikey, we'd try to change them back.

Mikey: Oh...

**Wizards were real and you got a letter from Hogwarts?**

Don: I'd start crying and pack my bags ASAP!

Mikey: Same! Omg that'd be so cool!

Raph: I'd pack my bags with dignity. Unlike my sibling.

Leo: lol.

**Found Ron, harry, and Hermione?**

Don: Faint.

Mikey: Make them sign everything!

**(I may or may not have been watching harry potter recently... :3)**

Mikey: We actually had a marathon the other day.

**If a portal opened to Cody's time would you go through it? Why or why not?**

Leo: Uh no. Ive had enough of the future.

Raph: I'd close it as fast as possible! I don't like the future.

Don: I'd peak my head in and say hi to Cody. Then move away. Quickly.

Mikey: I'd hide. I don't like the future. Not at all.

**Nikki asked:**

**What's up with people laughing when someone gets hurt. That's not funny at all. I don't see the humor in that.**

Raph: Depends. If someone gets hurt from being stupid, its absolutely hilarious!

**Leo, thanks for the hug Leo you're warm I mean hugs are warm I love warm hugs and hehehe ( looks the other way blushing).**

Leo: Aww! I got that reference!

**Raph, (laughs) Beat him down with the purse. Good one Raph! Thank you I haven't had a good laugh in a while.**

Raph: Glad I could make you feel better!

**Mikey, do you have a Whoppie Cushion? **

Mikey: Of course! Its comedy gold!

**Donnie, knowledge is power.**

Don: Exactly.

**Breana asked:**

**Favorite day of the week.**

Raph: Wednesday! We don't have practice on Wednesday.

Mikey: Monday! Start of a new week!

Leo: Thursday. It rains on Thursdays.

Don: Sunday. Everyone is so quiet.

**Which enemy do you hate the most.**

Leo: We all agree on shredder.

**Do y'all like scary stories**

Raph: I love scary things!

Leo: No. They aren't real.

Mikey: Yess!

Don: Oh yeah!

**Rebel Mutant's Friends asked: **

**Jim: (Annoyed) Pepperoni isn't vegetarian Mikey.**

Mikey: ...oh yeah. Hehe sorry dude.

**My Gorilla Humanimal Henry 'Kong' Wisner**

**Kong: Hey Donny...Where did you learn how to be the Doctor of your group? Did you find medical textbooks somewhere? Since there are thousands of Humanimal species where I come from I have taken upon myself to write down how to treat every species of Humanimal in existence.**

Don: You'd be surprised about how many medical textbooks are thrown out. I find them all the time. Then when my brothers started getting hurt a lot, I started keeping record of what helped them and what didn't.

**Rebel mutant asked: **

**Don, this isn't so much a question as it is a remark, I just find it irritating when you guys went to the Mesozoicand the Velociraptors had no feathers, I know this is nit picking but it annoys me.**

Don: I noticed that to. It was weird but oh well.

**Donnie's Fangirl asked:**

**Donnie, wanna be my boyfriend? Huh, Hot-Stuff?**

Don: *Blushes. Oh, I...well...I mean sure...but I-I mean. I just-

Raph: Yeah. "Ladies man."

**Queen Candy asked:**

**What's one thing you don't like about each other?**

Don: They are LOUD!

Mikey: They make fun of me. Not all the time

Rapj: They boss me around.

Leo: They don't understand my sense of humor.

**Mikey, we should have a sleep over.**

Mikey: Sure!

**Who is your favorite wrestler? **

Leo: We don't really have one. Sorry.

**Don, can we bake a cake together?**

Don: We could try.

**Do any of you have a fear of thunder storms (I do. We can cuddle together)**

Leo: Aww!

Mikey: Well, I like thunderstorms. But we can still cuddle!

**Raph, what's the nicest thing you have every done for Mikey or the nicest thing he has done for you?**

Raph: I made him soup when he was sick.

Mikey: And I let him borrow my skateboard, because he's bad at roller blading.

Raph: Excuse you.

**Who picked out your weapons, you or Master Splinter?**

Leo: Splinter.

**Leo, I made you a chocolate cake, here you go.**

Leo: Oh dear. Thanks.

Favorite ice cream flavor?

Don: Mint chocolate chip. I like keeping things cool.

Mikey: Oh the puns.

Raph: Really? I don't know what your doughing Don. Cooking dough is the best.

Mikey: Puns! Why!

Leo: That is berry unbelievable. Strawberry is better.

Mikey: WHY! All these puns as Blueberry Shortcake.

Raph: Nice.

Mikey: I try.

**Master Splinter, what was your proudest moment?**

Splinter: Seeing my sons actually succeed in their battles.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Breaking News! Listen up guys! I have an important announcement! Questions are now being limited to three per person! I love answering questions yes, but we have a lot of new viewers and trying to answer everyones questions is making my mom angry. So to be far, only three! This might be only temporary and I'm not mad, I promise, but I'm just noticed I've been really late these past couple of days and I think thats why.**

**Its no ones fault. I love you guys dearly. And don't be mad at me! Im sorry! Xoxo**

**Keekee0807 asked: **

**Mikey, I thought you liked all the future video games, why don't you like the future?**

Mikey: They games were nice, yes, but I miss my own time and the future was to...futurey...because thats a word.

**New episode of ninja turtles 2k12 is this week! You guys should watch it with me!**

Mikey: Of course we will!

**Nikki asked:**

**Hi Guys!, If you guys had another brother what would he be like? His personality? His weapon? His eye color? Hobby? Favorite food? Would he be a poet or a romantic? Would he be the little brother?**

Raph: Um...I don't know. He'd be really nice or really quiet and shy. He'd probably take the Bo staff like Don. Maybe green? Um...paper folding. Pizza. He'd probably be the youngest. And a romantic for sure.

**Leo and Raph, I bet you two would be awesome poets.**

Leo: Thank you!

Raph: Yeah thanks!

**Donnie and Mikey, you two would make good romantics I can see you two now flirting with girls and getting a lot of digits.**

Mikey: Lol thanks.

Don: I try:)

**Breana asked:**

**How about if you face a opponent with Master Splitter's fighting style?**

Leo: Just fight him like anyone else.

**Have anybody ever seen Kung Fun Panda?**

Leo: Well-

Mikey: I love that movie! We've all seen it 100 times.

**Which vegetable do you hate the most.**

Mikey: Brussel sprouts! I think we can all agree. Black!

**Anybody ever eaten a pizza with pineapples on it?**

Mikey: I've tried every topping. Including Hawaiian.

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**Don and Raph, is it at all possible for a Cartoon to give someone diabetes? **

Don: Not really, but it seems to happen to fangirls a lot.

Raph: *Shrugs.

**RM's Unicorn Character Matoaka asks:**

**Hey Leo, as a Leader I know how terrible a burden it is, I thought about you****r time with PTSD and if the same thing had happened to me and if I acted just as you had, obviously there would be some differences as Humanimals are natural empaths and after three days of continuous yelling and negativity my Herd's fur and feathers would start falling out and it would look as if my entire crew had been stricken with mange...Leo...If you could see your yelling make your loved ones physically ill, would that have snapped you out of it sooner?**

Leo: Yes, it would've. But we've also learned that PTSD is very tricky. There is no real way to just "Snap out of it". Even after I felt better, I still had random moments of depression and fear and anxiety. It probably would have made me accept that something was wrong though. And all of my brothers have PTSD. Mikey has chronic nightmares, Don has insomnia, and Raph can't get a complete grip of his emotions (He doesn't know how to respond to them without violence).

KatO93 asked:

**Hi boys! Before I ask you some questions... (pulls out four white lotus flowers and gives it to them) Happy Earth Day! And for you Master Splinter, I wish to give you this cherry blossom tree (gives him the vase with the tree).**

Leo: Oh cool! They're so pretty!

Raph: Nice!

Mikey: I love them!

Don: Happy Earth day!

Splinter: Why, thank you.

**Don, what do you love about Earth Day the most?**

Don: Well, I like how some people actually use this day to make the world better. And also, on Earth day, Starbucks gives free coffee or tea to anyone, if you bring your own mug!

**What are your favorite beverages?**

Leo: Tea.

Don: Coffee!

Raph: Red Bull.

Mikey: Root Beer!

**If you boys could, would you want to visit my home state California? What would want to do?**

Leo: Relax at the beach.

Don: Read somewhere peaceful.

Mikey: Go surfing!

Raph: Eat food...Darn I sound like Mikey.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Mikey, did you enjoy your pizza?**

Mikey: Of course! Thanks!

**My question is if you found a real genie lamp, would you share your wishes with your brothers? (you'd all get three each and put them together)**

Leo: Well of course we would! Right guys?

Raph: Think what you want, Leo.

**Luna cat 247 asked:**

**Hey guys! It's awesome meeting you all!**

Don: Nice to meet you too!

**Don, if you had a fire in your lab and could only save one invention, which one would you save?**

Don: I think my shell cell. Everything else is hard to carry hehe.

**This is for everyone. Which version whether it is tv,cartoon, or comic portrayed you best?**

Leo: Honestly, I think the 2003 series. It showed the best AND the worst of me.

Raph: I think 2007. I wasn't always the bad guy unlike everything else. It was kinda like that in 2003, but they never really explained why I was angry.

Don: I think 2014 because I got to be a cool nerd. I was kinda dorky everywhere else, and I am a dork, but I'm also really cool. Not to brag.

Mikey: This is hard! I think 2003 because I wasn't just fun and games. I actually had a character plot! Isn't that great!

**Mike what is your favorite fast food place?**

Mikey: Subway. They make me feel good about myself.

**I've gotta go but I'll be back (gives donnie a big hug)**

Don: *Hugs back. See ya soon!

**I love kittens too asked:**

**When was the last time you cried? And why? **

Mikey: Group therapy time! I'll go first.

Last time I cried, I had woken up from a really bad nightmare about something I don't wanna talk about. I have nightmares a lot so I didn't cry about it. I just did what I normally do and drank hot chocolate in the kitchen. I started to feel sleepy again so I thought about going back to bed. Then again, I didn't want to have another nightmare. But then I looked up and saw this picture of my family hanging on the fridge and I just started crying. I never went back to bed that night.

Don: Eh. I hate talking about this.

Last time I cried, I had just gotten back from a patrol with my brothers. We hadn't gotten into any fights and there wasn't any crime at all, which is why I was so confused when it happened. We had gotten home and everyone was super happy to be home. I remember I walked to the corner of the living room and just tried to pay attention to them talking and laughing but I couldn't. The more I fought it the faster it came. Raph came over at some point after they noticed I was crying. We all just slept in the living room that night. I guess the battles from with the Shredder finally caught up with me?

Raph: ...You all know I hate talking about crying and stuff. But...

Last time I cried, Me and Leo had been fighting and I ran out into the sewer. I ran and ran and ran and I didn't stop until I couldn't catch my breath. I can run for miles and I didn't take the way I normally do when I'm upset because I didn't want to be found. And its kinda funny actually, I got lost! I walked around for a while, managing to just get myself more lost, and I ended up having to just call someone. Everyone came looking for me and it took a while before they found me. In that time alone, I sat next to a gate thing that led to the outskirts of the city and I just watched the moon (I know cheesy. Whatever) I realized how awful it was to be alone. I was so cold and I it was mostly dark out. I started crying five minute before Mikey (of course) found me. But he didn't laugh at me. He actually sat down and we talked for a while before he called for the others.

Leo: I actually don't remember the last time I cried. Its been so long.

But I remember the last time I wanted to cry but I didn't. I was in the jungle and it was my first month in and I had just found something to eat. Then these guys saw me walking and they came after me. They had guns and swords and they really scared me. I ran for a while and eventually ran up a tree so they couldn't get me. One of them had shot arm and it was bleeding really bad. I couldn't get it to stop. I wrapped it up and tried to stay awake but I was so tired (you get sleeping from blood loss, but if you fall asleep, you're more likely to die).

I thought I was going to die and a lot of things went through my mind. I couldn't just leave my brothers all alone, I couldn't let myself _die. _I wrapped the wound up tighter, the blood stopped flowing already but I didn't know that. And I wanted to cry because I thought they were going to find me, or I would die, alone, in a tree. But I lost the ability to cry along time ago. I have to physically make myself cry now (unless its something really horrible) and I couldn't.

So I just stayed quiet, and held my breathe.

**What is your biggest fear?**

Leo: Candy!

Raph: Bugs!

Don: Being bad at math! Jk. I don't really have one other than someone getting hurt.

Mikey: Slenderman!

**Queen Candy asked:**

**What's your favorite book?**

Leo: The art of war.

Raph: I think Hunger Games again.

Don: Harry Potter.

Mikey: Harry Potter.

**Do any of you have a fear of trucks?(Like those big 18 wheeler trucks. I do. They terrify me.**

Leo: No but I understand why you'd be afraid of them.

**Do you have a hidden talent?**

Leo: Ha! No.

Raph: Same.

Don: I do...but its still hiding from me.

Mikey: I can sing, dance, and play the trombone:)

**What's your favorite song?**

Leo: Time by Hans Zimmer.

Raph: Numb by Linkin park.

Don: Fix you by Cold Play.

Mikey: Our new theme from 2014!

**Sonic girl asked:**

**Guys, if the world accepted who you are, how would you react? What would you do?**

Leo: I probably wouldn't do to much.

Raph: I'd go hang out with Casey during the day.

Don: I go to a real laboratory.

Mikey: I'd go watch the sunrise!

**AN: For the person that skipped over the authors note up top (I'm always watching :) questions are being limited to two per person everyday. We have a lot of new people and I noticed how late I'm been. Don't be mad, I'm sorry. You guys are like my only friends and I don't want you to stop asking questions. But only three per day, per person. Xoxox**


	45. Chapter 45

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Kong: Hey Don, I need some info about you and your brothers Infancy, when you were Mutating after getting hit by the ooze, Did you age slightly differently then Human Babies, like, were you walking and talking in complete sentences sooner then a Human Baby normally? I ask because in our world, a can of TCRI Ooze crashed into a Zoo Nursery and splashed Five Baby Animals, a Flamingo, a Chimp, a Hyena, a Zebra and and Anteater, we fostered them for three months and already they are walking upright and talking, was this the same with you and your brothers? Or if these Mutants different?**

Don: Yeah we didn't start walking until 6 months after. It depends on the animal and how old they were before they were hit.

**Matoaka: Oh and by the way! Happy Earth Day everyone! Here's a basket of organic fruit!**

Don: Oh thanks!

**Lunacat247 asked:**

**Hey guys! I'm back!(gives everyone a hug).**

Leo: Hello!

**Leo, did it ever feel lonely while you were away in Central America?**

Leo: All the time. I think at wont point I started going crazy because I was so lonely. I kept hearing someone laughing around me but no one was there.

**If you had to switch weapons what would you use? **

Raph: Katana.

Don: Nunchucks.

Mikey: Sais.

Leo: Bo staff.

**Hey Mikey wanna have a video game contest? Bye guys (gives everyone a hug)**

Mikey: Oh Yeah!

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**If you made a fruit salad, what kinds of fruits (including exotic) would go into it?**

Mikey: Ew! None!

Leo: Grapes and Cantaloupe.

Don: Apples, strawberries, grapes, watermelon, pomegranate and...pineapple with coconut shavings.

Raph: ...um...pineapple?

**Which of the following do you like: ice cream, frozen yogurt, sherbet, sorbet, water ice, frozen custard, gelati, gelato and what flavors are your favorite?**

Leo: Rainbow sherbet.

Mikey: Rocky road Ice Cream!

Don: Lemon Italian ice.

Raph: Any type of frozen yogurt.

**Cat Girls brother asked: **

**Hey guys my sis is in the hospital right now, some stupid bully punched her rib and its cracked. **

Leo: Ouch.

**Mikey, Cat girl wanted me to give you this ( Hands him big round basket filled with candy and new comic books) **

Mikey: Thanks!

**Leo when did you figure out your love for chocolate? And if loving sweet goes against a ninjas code then aren't your brother going against the code to? **

Leo: My brothers are always going against the rules. And I think everyone has a secret love for chocolate. Its like Don's coffee.

Don: ...Nothing can compare to coffee...

**Hey Donnie? Cat girl needs your help with this math assignment ( Hands Donnie paper.) It trigonometry. **

Don: Dont worry, I got you.


	46. Chapter 46

**KatO93 asked:**

**If you could visit another state, where would you want to go?**

Don: Colorado. It has all the mountains.

Mikey: California!

Raph: New Orleans.

Leo: Washington DC.

**Okay boys, what is your favorite snack?**

Don: Any type of smoothie.

Leo: Apples and Cinnamon.

Raph: Jerky and peanut butter.

Mikey: Pizza!

**Queen Candy asked:**

**What's your favorite dessert?**

Leo: I don't have one.

Raph: Leo's favorite dessert is chocolate. Mine are candy apples. We had those the other night.

Leo: No its not!

Don: Chocolate cake and ice cream!

Mikey: Jelly beans! No wait! S'mores!

Who snores the loudest?

Leo: Mikey.

Raph: Yup.

Don: Agreed.

**What's your dream vacation? **

Mikey: Going to Japan with my family. We were actually talking about this the other day. We all want to go to Japan and do fun stuff there! Casey says its cheesy.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**To the TMNT, Splinter, April, Casey and Leatherhead, I'm going to make a YouTube series, What species of Mutant Animal should I make my Mutant Avatar? It can't be a Turtle or a Rat.**

Leo: A bear.

Don: Um...an elephant?

Raph: A ferret. That'd be different.

Mikey: A sugar glider! Those things are so cute!

April: A kitty!

Casey: A wolf.

Letherhead: Hm. A cockroach.

Splinter: A platypus.

**Guest asked:**

**Master Splinter, what caused you to become so interested in soap operas?**

Splinter: It was the only program that was on after the boys were asleep that interested me.

**Have any of you read or heard of Creepy Pastas? If you have what is your favorite?**

Mikey: Ah! No!

Raph: I try not to. Its not real anyway.

Don: Me and Mikey like Slender man. *Shudders. He's so creepy!

Leo: The Russian Sleep experiment. By the way, don't look this up if you don't like creepy things.

.

**Dondena asked:**

**Hey guys, what's your dominant hand for when you write on paper? **

Leo: I use my right hand mostly, but no one can tell the difference if I choose my left.

Raph: Left. Bet you didn't know that.

Don: Right.

Mikey: Right.

**Don, at one or most times, I have always loved the smell of coffee, but hated the taste. Then I tried a French Vanilla kind, though it was cold, it tasted so good! Reminded me of pancakes.**

Don: I love vanilla! Its on of my favorites!

**Cat Girls brother asked: **

**( Jackson comes in wearing a black Iron cat suit. He smiles his pointy white grin.) **

**Check out what my sister invented for me! She isn't feeling well today she got the hacking hairballs and she asked me to come here. **

Leo: Ew.

**Raphael, Cat girl says Hi and sorry about the kissing stuff. I finally got through to her about personal space and she started crying so dude she is really sorry. **

Raph: Its cool.

**Donnie, my sister and you can invent stuff when she gets better**!

Don: Sure!

**MIKEY BRO! * Hugs him* You, me, drum set, tonight! **

Mikey: *hugs back. Oh yeah!

**Master Splinter, our parents died so what advice do you have to keep us together? Cause she needs er mom and I need a dad. **

Splinter: Just always try to be there for each other. No one else.

**Well dudes I better head back to see if she's okay. Thank Ya's, Cat girl's brother.**

Mikey: Have fun!

**Lunacat247 asked:**

**Hey everybody! I brought you guys 8 different kinds of pizza's!**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAAAAAS!

**This one is for Casey and April, what was your first thought when you saw the turtles and splinter?**

April: I fainted. Multiple times. And when I woke up, I thought I was dreaming.

Casey: I thought they were wearing costumes and I was being pranked.

**Have you guys ever read the series I Hunt Killers?**

Don: OMG YES!

Academy6: I love that series! ...sorry. Continue.

Don: Jazz is awesome and the books are so amazing! I love that book! Finally someone understands. Mikey says its gross, but I cant get enough of it!

**Don, if you had to give up either coffee for a month or 2 weeks without inventing which would you choose?**

Don: I'd give up coffee. I love inventing to much.

**Bye guys I will be back tomorrow. (Gives Don a kiss on the cheek)**

Don: *Continues to blush.


	47. Chapter 47

**Breana said:**

**Guys, I swear Dee Dee's getting on my last nerve all she do is said mean comments to me, hit me, being just a plain jerk to me. What is so hard about her leaving me alone. Heck, everybody at school ignores me all the time but noooooo she just loves to give me attention. Whats so wrong with whenever Dee Dee get on my nerves, I throw her stuff in the trash can? Believe me on this, I really do throw Dee Dee's stuff in the trash can. It's my little revenge. But I really don't want to throw Dee Dee's stuff in the trash can (shakes head sadly) It's too late now Dee Dee used up all her chances. Three strikes your out ( points thumb to the door) (please excuse my language).**

Leo: Oh so is Dee Dee older?

Mikey: This sounds like an explosive episode of Dexter's Laboratory. No offense.

Raph: I don't think throwing her stuff away is helping. I mean I do it but-

Leo: Anyway, I think that you should talk to your parents about how you feel. Like just a conversation between you and them, Dee Dee can go somewhere else. Just talk to them about how you feel and have them talk to her.

Don: Then have a family meeting where you all talk with each other. And no one can talk unless they are holding the pillow or something like that.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**I think I'll go with April's suggestion, thanks April!**

April: Welcome:)

**Hey Mikey, since I've been told you have nightmares a lot, have you tried Lucid dreaming?**

Mikey: No, what's that?

**Nikki asked:**

**I hope your having a berry good day Leo.**

Leo: The puns! They're awesome!

**Raph, Aww! you made Mikey soup when he was sick that was so sweet of you a Big Bro taking care of his Little Bro. So Cute!**

Raph: It ain't _that_ cute.

Don: It was cute. Don't deny it.

**Mikey, (chuckles) So how bad was Raph at roller blading.**

Mikey: Haha! It was so funny! It was like he was tripping on air! I couldn't stop laughing!

**Donnie, (giggles) Donnie, I thought you were supposed to be the ladies man?**

Don: *Blushes even more. I am...its just-

Raph: Yeah. I laugh at you.

**I love Kittens Too asked:**

**Donnie, sweetheart, can give you a kiss (on the cheek, of course?)**

Don: *Blushes because he's so shy. S-sure!

**When you were working as an IT consultant, how many times do you have to deal with an obnoxious customer?**

Don: Um. Pretty much everyday. Usually they were angry because they couldn't figure out what was wrong, so they were really rude.

**Luna Cat 247 asked:**

**Hey guys! (Hugs Don)**

Leo: Hello.

Don: Hi! *hugs back

**When did you guys start learning ninjutsu? **

Leo: I started learning when I was five.

Raph: Me, Mikey, and Don starting learning a couple months after him.

**Don, in your opinion which is better: lotr, harry potter or I Hunt Killers?**

Don: Eh. Making me choose...I think Lord of the Rings. I'm really into mythical fantasy and stuff.

**Leo, what was the most stressful thing that you ever had to do?**

Leo: Almost every fight I've had with Splinter. I feel really stupid after we fight.

**See you later guys! (Kisses Don)**

Don: T-thanks!

Mikey: Dude if I were you, I'd soak up every kiss or hug I got. I haven't gotten one today.

Leo: Mikey, shut up and let Don have his moment.


	48. Chapter 48

**Luna Cat247 said:**

**Raph, I have some anger issues, and I was wondering if you had any tips to help me calm down?**

Raph: Exercise...a lot.

**Guys, I'm a bit confused when it comes to the movies. When a company, say, Fox, decides to make a new tmnt movie do they have to get permission from you or what?**

Leo: We have no say in the matter sadly:(

**Don, here's my number, call me sometime? (Hands Don a slip of paper)**

Don: *Stutters a lot. S-s-sure!

**Keekee8070 asked:**

Hello, sorry I havnt been on, ugh WiFi shut down for a bit. Anyway Mikey I feel bad you didn't get any kisses yesterday so *kisses Mikey's cheek* love you 3

Mikey: Yeah! Thank you!

**Did you guys ever find out that that annoying short guy in Mikey's video game was actually hun?**

Don: I did. No one believed me though.

**Do you guys ever wonder if Shedder will somehow come back to life? If you do how do you think he would?**

Mikey: He's the man that haunts my dreams...

Leo: Probably as some mutant. Or a ghost. We may never know.

**Brena asked:**

**Mikey, favorite video game?**

Mikey: Mario Kart! Or Legend of Zelda.

**Leo, favorite cereal?**

Leo: Captain Crunch.

**Raph, favorite magazine?**

Raph: Uh...uh...I don't know.

**Nikki asked:**

**Leo, favorite place?**

Leo: Home.

**Donnie, do you put a bit of sugar in your coffee?**

Don: All. The. Time.

**Mikey, wanna go prank the Shredder?**

Mikey: Sorry, but no. I value my life a great deal.

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Mikey, Lucid Dreaming is learning to control your dreams while your dreaming, there are many ways to learn to do it...First keep a dream journal so you can remember your dreams and throughout the idea say to yourself 'I will dream of...Fill in the blank, could be anything from pizza to unicorns, and when your dreaming train yourself to notice things that don't make sense, like I often dream I can fly like a Bird, and often in my dream I ask myself 'Since when have I been able to defy gravity?' that will help you realize your dreaming.**

Don: He actually has tried this, he just didn't know what it was called because I tricked him into doing it.

Mikey: Hey

**Turtles, Splinter, Casey and April: Say hi to my Mutant Babies! Taylor the Flamingo, Caesar the Chimp, Julia the Hyena, Zeb the Zebra and Rye the Anteater...They've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Say Hi Cubs**

Cubs: Hi!

Leo: Hello!

Don: Nice to meet you!

Raph: Hi.

Mikey: Howdy!

Splinter: Good afternoon.

April: Hi!

Casey: Sup.

**KatO93 asked:**

Hi boys!

Leo: Hi!

Mikey, since you didn't get a kiss yesterday I'll give you one for being super funny (kisses Mikey on the cheek). Feel better?

Mikey: Thank you!

**But I guess I should give your brothers one too, after all it would only be fair.  
Let's see... Donnie, for always being so sweet and smart (kisses Donnie on the cheek). **

Don: T-Thanks!

**Raph for being such a strong and very caring turtle (kisses Raph on the cheek).**

Raph: Eh, thanks.

**And finally Leo, for being the kind and fearless leader that you are (whispers: not to mention the handsomest turtle of them all. Kisses Leo on the cheek). There now you're all even.**

Leo: Aww! You're so sweet!

**Academy6, (whispers) Do you think it's weird that I have a little crush on Leo? Please don't say anything to him. I can't help it, he's so... wonderful.**

Academy6, (whispers) I think its cute. Trust me you aren't alone:)

**Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

**Hi! Only two questions. First of, apparently my Donnie has been stolen from me... Yes, my cousin never asked that I did because I like him;)**

**So in order to take revenge... Mikey, can I hug you? Can we best friends? I have pizza, comics and video games. I also have an uncle that has an xbox one, an xbox 360, and a wii. I have the original Xbox ,a wii, a Nintendo ds, a game cube, and the original Nintendo game cube! I might be a girl, but that does not mean I can't like gaming. **

Mikey: Of course we can be friends! But you don't have to bribe me with all your cool stuff. I like having friends no matter what they have:)

Don: And we can still be friends too!

**Also, who is your favorite Dc character ? Favorite Marvel character ? Thanks ;)**

Mikey: Um Batman is my favorite DC character and Hulk is my favorite Marvel character

**Cat Girl asked:**

**(Cat girl comes in with a white bandage wrapped around her stomach.) To Everyone: Hey guys I'm back. Don't tell Jackson I'm here I kind of snuck out. **

**Raphael, I'm sorry about kissing you all the time. **

Raph: Its okay.

**Leo, what is the most embarrassing moment that happened between you and Raphael?**

Leo: He threw up on me. It. Was. Awful.

**Donnie, if coffee didn't exist how would you react? **

Don: I'd cry.

**Mikey, I'm glad you like the candy! **

Mikey, and I'm glad you're feeling better!

**Raphael's Girl 45 asked:**

**Leo, how do you feel that the others don't listen to your orders**

**Leo: I feel like no one really cares about what I have to say. Its as if I'm trying to lead someone that hates me.**

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Hey Leo I like your jokes and your impression of a Kraang droid.**

Leo: Thanks!

**Was it hard to master the katana blades (i need to know because I'm actually writing a fanfic on you all and like to put in how you all mastered your weapons) thanks!**

Leo: Yes it was hard. I started training when I was about 7 or something like that. I had too train five hours everyday. As I got older, I made myself practice 8 hours so I could be my very best.


	49. Chapter 49

**Rebel mutant and friends asked:**

**Okay Cubs, Only three Questions a day, that means you have to take turns, since there is five of you.**

**Taylor: April how do you get your hair so red? Do you eat a lot of shrimp like I do?**

April: Aw, no. I actually dyed it when I started college.

**Julia: Mikey...I hate creamed spinach, what did you do when Splinter told you to eat something you didn't like?**

Mikey: I ate it anyway. I'm not as daring or rebellious as Raph.

**Zeb: Don't let my name fool you, I am a Filly, not a Colt, Donny where did you find all those TVs you have in your lair?**

Don: I bought some on the internet, got some from April, or fixed them from the junkyard.

**Queen Candy asked:**

**Do you guys want to go camping with me? **

Don: Well...

Mikey: I love camping! But...

Raph: Will you guys stop being such babies! Slender Man isn't real!

Leo: Slender Man is a fictional scary character and unless you like creepy things, I wouldn't look him up. But he lurks around the woods and Mikey and Don are afraid of him.

**Do any of you have a fear of water? (Like the pool or the ocean. I'm terrified of the ocean).**

Mikey: I don't! But I can help you get over your fear!

Leo: Yeah no we all love to swim:)

**Don, if coffee didn't exist, what would you be drinking?**

Don: Probably Red Bull.

**Breana asked:**

**Leo, how many fangirls do you have?**

Leo: Um...I'm not sure...

**Raph, if you can have anything in the world. What would it be?**

Raph: My own Motorcycle collection.

**Donnie, Oops! I can't believe I didn't tell you I was one of your fangirls.**

Don: Its okay!

**Nikki asked:**

**Who's the best at being stealthy? You know sneaking up on your enemies?**

Leo: Me!

Don: True.

**Raise your hand if you think the Shredder is a stupid tin can (raise hand).**

Leo: Well, I wouldn't say stupid...

Mikey: Yes he is! *Raises hand.

Everyone: *Raises hands.

**Who's the most skillful ninja?**

Raph: *Sighs. Leo.

Mikey: Agreed.

Leo: Splinter.

**Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

**Mikey, I apologize, I just thought you were going to be all like, ¨No way! I would never be your friend! I am way outta your league girl! I am a master ninja and you're just a puny punk! I am the Battle Nexus Champion you know!"**

Mikey: I'd never say that! I love you guys!

**Leo, why are you just so awesome at leadership?**

Leo: Oh thank! I don't think Im really a good leader but I try my best nd do what feels right.

**Donnie...fine, I forgive you,(gives hm bag of his favorite coffee) question though, my keyboard has been acting weird,everytime I press a sign, a different one comes up, like for a plus this comes up ´¡´ I am confused.**

Don: Has it come in contact with any liquid recently?

**Raph, could you help me in controlling my anger? I have realized I nearly have the same personality like you, rebelling against all and losing a lot :( **

Raph: I'd ask Splinter if I were you. I'm not really in control of my anger. Sorry!


	50. Chapter 50

**Luna Cat 247 asked:**

**Hey boys!**

Leo: Hey.

**Mikey, what video game systems do you have?**

Mikey: X Box, Playstation, Nintendo DS, an old Gameboy, and a Wii.

**Have you guys ever found a stray you wanted to keep?**

Leo: No.

Don: Nope.

Raph: No

Mikey: Yes! Its my Klunky boo.

**Don, wanna go out and get some pizza after this?**

Don: Sure! 

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Hey turtles what do you see in a girl?**

Raph: She has to be strong willed and nice.

Don: She has to love science.

Mikey: She has to be able to be in a prank war.

Leo: I don't know.

**Do you see each other together as a family in the future? **

Leo: Of course!

Don: These guys are most of my life!

Mikey: I'd be nothing without them!

Raph: We'll be a family forever.

**If each of you could have a pet of your own what would it be?**

Leo: A monkey.

Don: A fish.

Mikey: A cat!

Raph: A dog.

**Breana asked:**

Mikey, (hugs him and plants a kiss on his cheek) (smiles) Now you have a hug and a kiss at the same time and none taken.

Mikey: Thanks!

**Leo, Dee Dee is my little sister she's 9 years old. I'm the big sister (sighs) Man being the oldest sucks sometimes I wish I was the little sister.**

Leo: Lol same.

**Raph, what would you do if someone hugs you?**

Raph: I'm not to big on physical contact. But people hug me anyway. I dont know how to react.

**Nikki asked:**

**Leo, (Kiss him on the cheek) That's for being a great big bro to your little bros.**

Leo: Oh thanks!

**Mikey, (gives him his favorite pizza) Enjoy! (smiles).**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAS!

**Raph, if you were surrounded by the Foot ninja would you fight giving them everything you got, or retreat to live and fight another day.**

Raph: Pfft! I'd fight them of course!

Leo: No you would not.

**Princess Bunny asked:**

**What would you guys do if you got to meet all of your selfs that came from different tv shows, like 2k12 meeting 2k03 or 2k07 meeting 2k14 ?( dis goes for every one)**

Leo: I'd attempt to engage in a conversation without it being awkward.

Don: I'd show them all of my cool experiments and labs.

Mikey: I'd show them all of my epic recipes!

Raph: I'd spar with them and see who's the strongest.

**If you could have one pet what would they be and what would be their name?**

Mikey: Another cat! I'd have to think of another name though.

Raph: A Pit Bull named Spike...like the turtle.

Leo: A Monkey named Tomas,

Don: A fish named Luna.

**If you could choose a new color for your mask what would it be? I would choose purple *blushes REALLY hard***

Don: Aww! I think blue.

Raph: Green.

Mikey: Yellow!

Leo: Red.


	51. Chapter 51

**Princess Bunny asked:**

**Sorry if this is a weird question, if you got to choose, what animal would you be? Apparently you can find out a lot of things by asking this, hehe.**

Leo: A hawk or something that could fly.

Raph: A dog. They are the strongest.

Don: A dolphin. They are really intelligent.

Mikey: A cheetah because they are super fast

**Do any of you like Mozart? (Is that how you spell it?) **

Don: Yes thats how you spell it. And I like him.

Leo: He's a wonderful composer.

Raph: Ha no.

Mikey: Oh no.

**Leo, let me just say to you that CHOCOLATE IS LIFE! And you were my favorite *pretends to wipe a tear*. Mikey, teach Leo to love chocolate.**

Leo: No!

Mikey: YES!

**Queen Candy asked:**

**We should cuddle together!**

Mikey: YEAH!

**Don and Mikey, let's play Slender together.**

Mikey: Well...

Don: Sure!

**Who is your Man Crush Monday?**

Leo: ?

Mikey: No.

Raph: What?

Don: Sorry we don't have one.

Leo: Whats that?

**Luna Cat 247**** asked:**

**Hey guys!**

Leo: Hi!

**Mikey, do you have any video game systems?**

Mikey: My DS. It can travel anywhere!

**Have you guys ever found a stray and wanted to keep it?**

Leo: No.

Mikey: Yes! My little kitten!

**Don, after this do you wanna go out for pizza?**

Don: Oh sure!

Mikey: I wanna come!

**AN: Hello...Is it me you're looking for...**

**Everything has past now, everything is slow, I'm all alone, in my sugar low...WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO!**

**~Amazing World of Gumball**


	52. Chapter 52

**Guest asked:**

**Hey! Thanks! **

**No Donnie it has not. It just changed the keyboard style or something :( **

Don: Hm..it might just be old. I'd get a new one if I were you:/

**Raph, I was asking, could you still try answering please! (Gives sad puppy eyes that can compete with Mikey's) **

Raph: Sorry what? I spaced out for a bit. What was your question?

**Master Splinter, hello, can you help me control my emotions please? Or teach me how to meditate? Only if you want to... Sorry for bothering you.. :(**

Splinter: Of course. What can I help you with specifically?

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Right now I'm going to demonstrate how to create a Mutant with my own Dice!**

**First we determine What kind of Mutant Animal we have, roll 2 10 sided dice**

Don: Hm.

**Table: 22 Urban Animal**

**Species: 98 Monkey**

**How was our Monkey Mutated? Roll your two ten sided Dice again**

**Mutation: 47, Accidental Encounter with some 'Strange Stuff' Same as you guys**

**And Education after Mutation:**

**Education: 90 Adopted by a Mentor who guides character in some form of special training this is often Ninjitsu but any form of special training can be selected**

**Hey Everyone! It's Minka Mark the Ninja Monkey!**

Mikey: Oh cool! I wanna try!

**Guest star ask:**

**Do you turtles believe in abortion? **

Don: I depends. Its not really our place to answer, but I think it will always be the mothers decision. I also think think that no one else has the right to be mean to a women who has gotten an abortion.

**Splinter, will you ever be in a relationship?**

Splinter: No.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Hey, I've already asked Leo this question but Raph, Donnie and Mikey how long did it take you all to master your weapons?**

Raph: I think we're all still trying to master our weapons.

Don: But Splinter started letting us wear them after eight years of training.

Mikey: So its taken a long time. Like, almost ten years.

Luna Cat 247 asked:

Hey guys!

Mikey: Hi!

What is your favorite music genre?

Leo: Classical.

Don: Same.

Raph: Metal.

Mikey: Um...I'm not sure...I like all types of music:)

**Mikey, what it the best prank you have ever pulled?**

Mikey: I pretended to set Don's lab on fire. I did this the other day and he's still angry. Nothing was burned though.

**Do any of you guys like my little pony?**

Mikey: YES. YES, I DO.

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Its me again.**

Don: Hello!

**If you were married would you leave your family and live somewhere else or stay together? **

Leo: I wouldn't care either way.

Don: Stay.

Mikey: Stay. Actually, I don't care.

Raph: Go somewhere. But visit a lot.

**Do you think April should join the spirit quest and why? (Sorry for asking that) **

Leo: Maybe.

Don: Im not sure. It might be interesting.

**Hey Leo, April is a telapth why didn't you bring her to Serpat Hunt so she can heal Karai's mind? (I feel that she's experience enough dude)**

Leo: I didn't think about it at the time. It would've been smart I guess.


	53. Chapter 53

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Do any of you like songs in foreign languages and if so which languages?**

Leo: Well, my brothers don't. But I listen to lots of Italian or Japanese operas.

**Also, do any of you sing and/or dance to the music?**

Mikey: I love to sing and dance, but I don't listen to foreign music! My brothers can't dance though.

**Keekee 0807 asked:**

**What is the best meditation technique?**

Mikey: Sleeping! I'll be honest, thats one of the best ways to meditate. Don says it doesn't count, but it does. Meditation is just deep breathing. And even though you dream so your mind isn't blank, its the best way to calm down after something stressful.

**What is your favorite ninja turtle movie besides 2007? Mine is the original in 1990.**

Leo: Um...I think 2014.

Mikey: 2014. I like 1990 too.

Don: 1990. But I like my character in 2014.

Raph: 1990 and 1991. I didn't like the third one.

**Do you guys Rp online as yourself or other people?**

Don: None of my brothers do because they are never really on the internet (unless they're answering questions) but I used to role play as myself. I don't anymore though. Sorry.

**Kim Lay 9615 ask:**

**Leo and Karai would you date each other minus being siblings? **

Leo: Um no. She's really rude.

Karai: Ha! No I would not! How could I ever date a boy from the Hamato family!?

Is April annoying?(four of you must answer the question)

Leo: No. It was kinda awkward when she was living with us though.

Don: Of course not! She's my best friend!

Mikey: No she's pretty cool.

Raph: No, I like her spunk.

**Shredder, would you find someone else to love?**

Shredder: My heart was left cold and desolate after the love of my life was taken away from me so violently.

**Kat O93 asked:**

**Hi boys!**

Leo: Hello:)

**What was it like to train with the Ninja Tribunal? And what did you take away from the experience?**

Leo: ...it was scary...

Mikey: Agreed!

Don: It was really cool...until...you know...it wasn't.

Raph: I hated it! Ugh, they were so annoying!

**Do you guys always go out every Halloween?**

Don: No not every Halloween. Sometimes we have a party and April brings lots of candy and food. Sometimes we just watch scary

Luna Cat 247 asked:

**I Love Kittens too asked:**

**Don, sweetie, do you sleep well? How many hours of sleep do you get? Don't be afraid on answering these questions.**

Don: Well, I get enough sleep. I don't get as much as most people but none of my brothers do (Its a ninja thing). I get about three hours of sleep on a bad day., but I normally sleep for at most 4-5 hours. Then I get back up and work on a lab because I cant get back to sleep.

**What is your biggest fear?**

Don: I have a fear of being unsuccessful. Which is why I try my hardest to finish all of my experiments.

Raph: Bugs. Ugh!

Leo: Everyone dying.

Mikey: Rotten Pizza! Kidding, I think the Shredder. He's creepy.


	54. Chapter 54

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Have any of you guys ever been shot with an actual bullet?**

Don: Raph has been hit many times. None of the times were fatal because he was sqtanding right next to me when it happened and I was able to wrap it. Mikey and I are able to dogde quickly because we're so fast. We've been grazed before but never punctured. (whispers) I'm pretty sure Leo was hit when he was in Central America but he'll never admit it.

**KeeKee 0807 asked:**

**Mikey, we should dance sometime, I just got back from an awesome party at this trampoline place you should come to the next one! **

Mikey: Sure!

**Academy6, Omg I love the amazing world of gumball! Do you watch regular show? Best shows ever!**

Academy6: I haven't seen Regular show but I watch Gumball all the time! Its so awesome!

**Who is your favorite avenger?**

Leo: Captain America.

Don: Bruce Banner...or Natasha.

Mikey: Hulk!

Raph: Thor.

**Have you guys ever read the Immortal Instruments series? Its weird, I've never read the books and my friend doesn't really talk about it much (its her fav book series) and yet I had a dream about something that happens in the 5th... Idk what happened or how. Have any idea?**

Leo: I actually haven't read that.

Don: Yeah none of us have. But, you might not have had a dream about the book, but about something similar to what happened in it. Mikey does that a lot.

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Hey Leonardo since Karai isn't your type what about Lotus Blossom or Radical? **

Leo: That was back when I was young and foolish!

**Shredder you may be an alien from outer space but ask your self this question. Do you love your adopted daughter Karai?**

Shredder: Too a certain extent. Utroms don't experience love like you humans do. I've grown to appreciate her as an assistant and warrior.

**Hey 2007 turtles, ya 18-19 yrs old use your ninja skills and find a lady you can date is that hard?**

Leo: I'm not looking for a relationship.

Don: I kinda wish I had a girlfriend, but I don't _need_ one. Its not like I'm in a desperate search for love like most teenagers.

Raph: I feel like a relationship would be to much for me.

Mikey: Hey! I could get any girl I want!


	55. Chapter 55

**Rebel Mutant's friend asked:**

**Marzipan: Hey guys, I love your feet! They're so cool! Turtle People have different feet then you do, can I tickle your feet? Or at least give them a massage?**

Leo: Um. Sorry no thanks.

Don: You don't have to do that!

Mikey: Im not too big on people touching my feet. Sorry.

Raph: Well you can't tickle them!

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Leo, a decent lady is checking you out she has a lady like behavior come on bro.**

Leo: No. I'm not really looking for a relationship. At all.

**Hey turtles could you forgive your lady if she cheated on your in a relationship and marriage?**

Mikey: In a relationship yes. But not marriage.

Don: Same.

Raph: I couldn't for either. Thats just messed up.

**Dondena asked:**

**Leo, when you were a young kid, before you were starting to train and use weapons, what was it that drew you to want to start training, other than watching Splinter?**

Leo: Well, I started seeing how much trouble my brothers were about to get into and I wanted to protect them as much as I could. So I asked Splinter if he could teach me a few things and then he eventually started teaching all of us.

**I love Kittens too asked:**

**Dear boys:  
If you could play sports, which one you would choose?**

Mikey: Haha! Sports...that was cute.

Don: Hockey!

Raph: Basketball...or football.

Leo: Um...competitive martial arts.

**KatO93 asked: **

**Master Splinter, would you ever tell your sons bedtime stories or sing them lullabies when they were little?**

Splinter: I would never sing to them, but I read to them almost every night.

**Boys, do you any of you have a favorite tale or story?**

Leo: I liked the Japanese version on Jack and the Giant Beanstalk.

Raph: Splinter told a story about us one time.

Don: I liked that one too.

Mikey: I was never awake long enough to finish any of the stories.

**What is your favorite decade from the 20th century?**

Leo: hm...we don't really know. But ask us tomorrow and we'll have an answer. I'll have to do some research.


	56. Chapter 56

**Breana asked:**

**Karai, (smirks) Let's see if your still saying that when you read some fan fiction that ships you and Leo together.**

Karai: Wait what!

**Donnie, did you ever encounter angry constmers on your job.**

Don: Of course! People would get so angry at me when they thought I wasn't making sense! But I was really clear!

**Leo, favorite month.**

Leo: Uh August.

**Taylor asked:**

**Hey turtles it's me Taylor would you be my friend if i tell you about me? And answer truthfully.  
I am weird by nature.  
I've been sheltered my whole life  
I'm there for anyone when needed  
My attitude is one peek ahead you Raphael (sorry)  
I am a good listener and as a friends i keep you out of trouble.  
I love video games, science, martial arts and workouts.  
My room is messy but i do keep everything in the house clean (just lazy to clean room)  
And I'm a tomboy not a girly girl who's afraid to get her hands dirty I've been raise by my four brothers that bullies me, a father who's not always there and a mother who i don't get along with.  
So will you be my friend. I WANT YOUR TRUE WORDS NOW!**

Mikey: Of course I'll be your friend!

Leo: We'll always be someones friend! No matter what!

Don: Theres nothing that a person can do that can make me hate them...unless your a bad guy or something.

Raph: Exactly! I mean, we're friends with Casey!

Casey: Hey!

**Guest asked:**

**80s, 2003,2007&amp; 2012 Master Splinters each of you are getting a love interest. Think fast, what'cha gonna say, what'cha gonna do?**

Splinter: hm...be nice?

**KatO93 asked:**

**Alright Leo it's tomorrow:). So boys I'll ask again very nicely, what is your favorite decade of the 20th century?(And if you don't have an answer then it's fine. After all this isn't an easy question.)  
**  
Leo: Um...1999.

Raph: Thats what I was gonna say!

Mikey: hm...1995 I think

Don: 1969, the first moon landing!

******(Trigger warning)******

**Boys and Master Splinter, I have a very personal question to ask you all. What is your take on death? (Now I will understand if you wish not to answer, but this topic has been on my mind for over ten months and I want to hear what you think. However, the last thing I ever want to do is put you all in an uncomfortable situation, so the choice is yours.)**

Splinter: I would prefer my sons not answer, this has been a hard topic for all of them recently. I personally do not have any specific belief. I don't like to think about the future, only the present. But I hope you understand that thinking about death can cause extreme paranoia and anxiety and its okay to not worry about it. Many people try to think about it as much as possible so they can justify and understand death. But you can't, no one can.

Academy6: Yeah, if you ever wanna talk to the guys or me about it, I would love to help if this is a fear of yours.

**Guest asked:**

**When you're to date will you ever date Donatello and if not why is it because he's a turtles.**

Academy6: Are you talking to me or someone else?


	57. Chapter 57

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Same as it never was (Sainw) questions.**

**Michelangelo, did you ever tried to bring your brother's close again? **

Michelangelo: When I was younger, sure. But after a while, I realized there wasn't any point because they would never listen.

**Leonardo, how are you doing? **

Leonardo: I'm tired.

**Raphael, why are you lonely? **

Raphael: Obvious reasons. I have no one now.

**Guest asked:**

**Karai, do you still hold a grudge against the turtles?**

Karai: It does not run as fiercely as it did before. But there will always be apart of me that wants to rip their guts out.

**(SAINW) Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael tell me about yourself. **

Leonardo: There isn't much to say.

Raphael: I don't have to tell you nothin'.

Michelangelo: Please ignore them. But there isn't much to know, we've all abandoned our spirit.

**(SAINW) Karai, minus honor, why won't you stop the Shredder and put the world in the right path?**

Karai: If I murdered the Shredder, it wouldn't help the world anymore than if he killed me. Someone would just take his place. Thats why it was best that the Turtles did something.

**Cat Girl asked:**

**(Cat girl runs in.) Yep I'm back! You guys did miss me..right? Raphael, ( Hugs his waist and looks up at him smiling.) I missed you! You know you're the awesome one of the team next to Mikey! **

Raph: Oh thanks. Nice to see you.

**Donnie, ( Hugs him) You're pretty cool too! How many inventions can you make in two hours? **

Don: Well, it depends on what material I have. If I had everything in the world, probably five small things or one big thing. Thank for the compliment!

**Guys Guess what? Today is my birthday! I have to leave but I'll be back! Thanks, Cat girl ( Cat girl disappears.)**

Leo: Happy Birthday!

Mikey: Hope your day is awesome!

Don: Happy happy birthday!

Raph: Happy birthday, Cat Girl:)

**Jordy Snordy Angel asked:**

**Mikey, what would you do if you found out that Klunk was a girl cat?**

Mikey: Hm..well I'd probably start referring to her as a she. Haha.

**Raph, did you cry when Leo was in a coma?**

Raph: No!

Don: Yes he did,

**Guys do you know how dangerous indoor soccer is? I do it for sport and always end up with bluey green bruises.**

Leo: Ouch!

Don: That does sound painful! Its probably because theres limited space so the ball hits people instead.

**Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

Hello, me again. So sorry for bothering you, but I have some questions for all of you.

**What is your favorite book?**

Don: Lord of the Rings!

Mikey: Harry potter!

Raph: Hunger Games.

Leo: Hunger Games.

**Favorite documentary?**

Don: Its a girl.

Mikey: I don't really have one.

Raph: Me neither.

Leo: Yeah no. Sorry.

**I heard this one on TV, and someone also asked me this, so I shall ask you all. Academy 6 I would also like it if you may have the honor in answering this.**

**Okay, you wake up in a hotel room. You are in a bed with somebody else, and you have a wedding ring on your finger, you look over and see a wedding contract on the floor next to you, yet you don't remember anything about last night, or about marrying a perfect stranger. How do you react? [This may also be a good fanfic... Just saying :D)  
Okay thats it for now, bye!;)**

Leo: I'd wake them up and inform them it was a mistake...after they stop screaming of course.

Don: I'd leave. They probably don't want the relationship.

Mikey: Attempt to talk to them and hope they aren't angry.

Raph: Walk away quickly. Kidding! I'd probably try to make them hate me so the break up isn't...awkward.

Academy6: *Shudders. Eh... I think I'd burn the papers and both of the rings and leave. They were probably drunk and I don't know how they would've kidnapped me but...oh well. They wouldn't even remember.

**Queen Candy asked: **

Mikey, THINK FAST, CAKE OR PIE?

Mikey: Cake!

**Can you tell me a story using one word from everybody?**

Mikey: Happy

Don: Sad.

Raph: Lonely.

Leo: Death.

Splinter: Grief.

April: Pain.

Casey: Recovery.

**What is your favorite movie?**

Mikey: Sharknado!

Raph: Star Wars.

Don: Star Trek.

Leo: Gimme Shelter.

**Guest asked:**

**What would be your reactions be if u guys saw Mikey reading a book?**

Mikey: Hey!

Don: Um he reads all the time. It wouldn't be a surprise.

Raph: It would be different though. He usually reads comics.


	58. Chapter 58

**I love kittens too asked:**

How would you react if a lot of people know about who you are through reading comics books?

Leo: Eh, its the reality. We don't really mind because we already know:)

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Donny, I dreamed about you last night! You were making out with my Dragon Character Belladonna when Soda Popinski (From Punch Out) Walked in on you and you yelled at him to leave.**

Don: Um...okay then...

**Mikey, The Cubs really liked you, they aren't as grabby as the Kids you had to work with since they've actually been taught some manners do you think you could watch them in case of...Oh I don't know...A Massive Weather Disaster and every Able Bodied Adult in Earthport has to help out...**

Mikey: I don't know...kids still creep me out...

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**I've dealt with haters all my life that hate me but Leo and Raph you're both haters why is that?**

Leo: What do you mean?

**Hey turtles Ross Campbell made a new fifth turtle Artemisia she's shy, Raphael is close to her, she fights with a bo and arrow. What ya say about her?**

Mikey: I've never met her.

Don: She sounds pretty cool.

Leo: Hm. I'd have to meet her in person.

**Ratchet Girl asked:**

**Hi. This question is for Master Splinter. If your sons brought back a girl who was mutanted into a turtle would you let her stay?**

Splinter: Of course.

**Also this other question is for the turtles what is your favourite tv show or shows?**

Mikey: THE WALKING DEAD!

Raph: Same! Its so cool! I didn't believe Mikey until I watched it!

Leo: I don't have one anymore.

Don: Merlin! Or Sherlock.

**Queen Candy asked: **

**Do you guys like whipped cream?**

Leo: Not really-

Mikey: Yes! Its my favorite!

Don: Its the best creation ever!

Raph: I love it on cake.

**Everyone, what is one language you want to learn?**

Leo: French.

Mikey: Spanish!

Raph: Russian or German.

Don: Um...Swedish.

**Do any of you have a fear of drowning? (I do. If you notice I have a fear of many things)**

Don: No Splinter helped us with all of our fears when we where younger. Learning how to swim was one of the first things we learned how to do because we lived in the sewer. But its okay to have fears:) it doesn't change anything about you.


	59. Chapter 59

**Sonic Girl asked:**

**Guys, what was the funniest thing that happened one morning?**

Leo: I tried to make breakfast.

Don: Need I say more?

Mikey: Hahahahaha! That was so funny! Master Splinter walked in and took one look at the ceiling!

Raph: He said, "What is this?! A _failure_!"

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, when you were angry after that big fight with the Shredder, what was it like to always be in such a negative state? And what key methods worked for you when you were with the Ancient One to let it all go? (I really feel like you are the one that can help me with my problem.)**

Leo: I didn't really understand how angry I was until I hurt Splinter. But there wasn't just one thing he said. It was how he made everything seem so...simple

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Hey guys hehe I'm back, sorry I was gone for so long, schools a meanie sometimes :P Anyways who is your favorite voice actor from any of the tmnt generations? **

Leo: 2007 me!

Don: 2014 me!

Mikey: 2003 me!

Raph: 2003 me. I was so cool.

**How did you find klunk? (If there was an episode on that plz tell me which one thx)**

Mikey: Oh! Well I don't wanna spoil it so heres the episode ( The Christmas Aliens 2003 series.)

**What would you do if klunk was mutated into a human/cat somehow? Would the name still be Klunk?**

Mikey: Yes his name wouldn't change. I'd probably cry at first but I'll love him no matter what:)

**Love you all! See ya next time!**

Mikey: See ya later!

**Dondena asked:**

**2007 Leo, when you got back from Central America, you were okay with eating the foods back in New York? I mean they would take some getting used to again after not having them in so long.**

Leo: I threw up every day for a month. There so much grease and fat in everything my brother's eat. *Shudders. I eventually gave up an ate rice and fruit.

**I love Kittens too asked: **

**Mikey: You are so adorable! What is your favorite dish you make besides pizza?  
Can I hug you? :)**

Mikey: I love making Lasagna and spaghetti! And sure! Thank you!


	60. Chapter 60

**Breana asked:**

**Be honest, does anybody in here curse you know saying bad words.**

Raph: I do. All the time.

Mikey: I don't mean to. It just kinda happens.

Don: Only if I'm really upset.

Leo: No. Master Splinter doesn't like it.

**Mikey, Ooooooh! What's your favorite comic book?**

Mikey: I wrote one called the turtle Titan! Its about me! And its my favorite:)

**Donnie, you must have a lot of fangirls.**

Don: I'm not sure. I wouldn't think I did though.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Thank you for your answer Leo. It does help a little, I only wish my situation had a simple solution. You know? (I rub my eyes trying not to cry-literally.) It's just so hard.**

Leo: Nothing is ever simple. But I promise it gets better.

**Of the four of you, who has the most fan girls? (I kind of have an idea who it is, but I still want to know.)**

Raph: Me! Says google.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Thx mikey, I'm not sure how I ended up skipping that episode :/ klunk meow is so darn cute though!**

Mikey: Welcome!

**Leo, do you keep in touch with usagi? **

Leo: Yeah. I love talking to him.

**Will you guys be entering in the next battle nexus?**

Leo: We cant tell you when but its usually during their summer.

**Don, I totally agree with you, your 2014 self was awesome! Would you attach your gadgets on your shell like 2014 you did? **

Don: No I have a bag I take with me sometimes:)

**Again, love you all *hugs***

**Squad asked:**

**Why do you guys hate the future? **

Raph: I have the constant feeling that I should be there.

Leo: Everything is to easy.

Don: The technology is overwhelming...I never thought I'd say that.

Mikey: I miss my beautiful sewer home:(

**If you had the opportunity to live normally as any human could would you take it?**

Leo: Ha, no!

Don: Yes, but only temporarily. And we'd force Leo to come with us.

Raph: Yessssss.

Mikey: Any day! That would be so cool!

**Would you avoid paying the bills?**

Raph: Probably. But not for to long.

Mikey: Splinter wouldn't like that.

Don: We'd find a way to pay them.

**Cat Girl asked: **

**( Cat girl comes in wearing a Elsa dress and her blond hair is in a braid.) To Everyone: Hey guys! **

**Raphael: Aw! ( Cat girl hugs his neck snuggling on him.) Thank you! You're so sweet! **

Raph: Welcome.

**Leo, may I hug you to? ( Cat girl hugs him..tight.) You're an awesome big brother! If anything happens to Jackson, may I stay here and you guys be my family? I'm still a kid and you guys are awesome.**

Leo: Um... I guess. But the sewer isn't good for a human to stay in for a long period of time. We learned that when April stayed over. Its to cold.

**Donnie, I made this for you ( Hands him Techno gadget that looks like a cell phone / I Pad.) Its sort of and I pad but when you flip this keypad it can text messages and be used as a cell phone its small enough to carry in you guys belts. ( Hands everyone one with their mask color on it.) **

Don: Oh cool! Thanks!

**Everyone, enjoy See ya guys later! Thanks, Cat girl.**

Raph: Stay warm!


	61. Chapter 61

**Guest asked:**

**I dare you guys to let Mikey be leader for a week.**

Raph: oh no...

Mikey: You're on!

**Guest asked:**

**Did you guys know theres going to be a 5 nights at Freddy's 4?**

Mikey: Ah! There is?!

Don: We must prepare!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Guys, do you feel the show could have put in a Female Mutant Animal, like she wouldn't have to be a Turtle Girl, but an example of what it's like to be a female Mutant would have been interesting.**

Leo: Uh maybe. But that might've been too much.

Raph: It might've been cool though.

**And what would you do if you saw two clearly intelligent Mutant Animals and one was eating, or attempting to eat the other?**

Leo: We'd stop them of course!

Don: That would be horrible! Especially if they were smart enough to know eating people is wrong!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Yes I know, it's just going to take some time. Thank you Leo (Kisses him on the cheek and gives him a hug).**

Leo: Anytime!

**Raph, I knew you would have the most fan girls. I always figured the order would be you, Don, Mikey, and Leo. No offense guys.**

Raph: Thanks!

Mikey: None taken.

**What is your favorite thing about nature? (You know what you see, touch, hear, anything.)**

Leo: I like hearing the birds at night.

Raph: I like looking at how high trees can get.

Don: I love the stars!

Mikey: I like watching the sunrise and feeling the heat radiate from it.

**Dondena said****: **

**I wish I could have an I-pad.**

Mikey: Lol same.


	62. Chapter 62

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Have you guys ever seen red vs blue? If so who is your favorite character from each team?**

Leo: We've never heard of that. But we'll check it out.

**How intense are you guys when it comes to pillow fights?**

Leo: I don't participate in them.

Raph: I fight to kill. Always...

Don: They get pretty intense!

Mikey: I almost lost an eye once...*Shudders.

**Favorite Nintendo game? Mine is the legend of zelda games :D**

Mikey: Same! Or Sonic.

Don: Mario Brothers!

Raph: I don't really use hand held game things.

Leo: Neither do I, sorry.

**Meow :3 bye *waves***

Mikey: See ya later!

** Rebel Mutant asked:**

**My Catfish Humanimal Bob**

**Bob: Hey Mikey, I know you think super powers are super awesome, I just want to let you know that some super powers come with unpleasant...Side effects. I'm a born psychic with the ability to predict the future, specifically future danger. That sounds awesome, until you consider the nightmares you can get seeing in graphic detail what kind bloody messes the future holds, when I was little I didn't just have visions of the future but also visions of Animals and other creatures dying far away from where I was...I mean you know when the first word's out of a bay's mouth is 'DOOM' and his first complete sentence is 'Ashes! All is Ashes!' That person has a long life of depression and anxiety ahead of him**

Mikey: Aww! I'm sorry!

**Luna Cat 247 asked:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for a while.**

Don: Its okay:)

**What was your favorite little kids show?**

Leo: Steven Universe!

Don: Gravity Falls!

Mikey: Spongebob!

Raph: I don't watch little kid shows...

Mikey: Look, he's doing his Batman voice.

**Don, what is your favorite area of science? Like physics or biology?**

Don: Biology mostly. I like to learn about the characteristics of living things.

**Besides ninjitsu, what is your favorite fighting style?**

Leo: We were never taught any other fighting style.

Mikey: Ha! Speak for yourself!

Leo: What do you mean?

Raph: I taught Mikey and Don Boxing.

Don: Yeah...don't get upset Leo. We were just-

Leo: I can't believe you guys!

I've gotta go but i'll be back tomorrow. (gives Don a kiss)

**KatO93 asked:**

Boys, would you ever visit Rio de Janeiro for the 2016 Summer Olympics?

Leo: Maybe. It'd be pretty cool.

Raph: That would be so fun!

Don: Yeah but we're poor!

Mikey: Hahahaha!

**If you guys are into sea creatures then which one is your favorite? (Mine is the Humpback Whale for its singing.)  
**  
Leo: Um...

Raph: A shark! The king of the ocean!

Don: Actually, dolphins are predators for sharks. So a dolphin. They're smarter anyway.

Mikey: A starfish! They get to be lazy and do nothing!

Leo: Uh...hm...maybe a clown fish.

**What is your Zodiac symbol boys? (I am a Libra.)**

Leo: Pisces.

Don: Virgo.

Raph: Aries.

Mikey: Capricorn.


	63. Chapter 63

**KatO93 asked:**

**Wow Leo you're a Pisces like my mother, and Don you're a Virgo like my grandpa. Do you guys think your personalities traits are like your Zodiac signs?**

Leo: No I don't think so.

Raph: Ha, yup!

Don: Oh yeah. It describes me perfectly.

Mikey: Nope. I'm nothing like that.

**Are you guys big on the Chinese New Year? And what are your signs? (I'm sorry if I am bugging you with these questions, but I am just curious.)**

Leo: I am. My brothers aren't though. I'm a dragon.

**I'll tell you what boys, when the Summer Olympics come I will take you all to Rio since I'm going next year with my friends for Carnival. What do you say?**

Raph: Omg that would be so cool!

Mikey: Thank you so much!

Don: Wow! Thanks!

Leo: Nice!

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Sry if you have answered this already but when was all of your birthdays again? **

Leo: March 7th.

Raph: April 22nd.

Don: August 23d.

Mikey: December 31st!

**How long was the longest prank war, and who won?**

Don: ...ugh...funny story about that...

Mikey: Well, it was our longest prank war, but definitely not our best.

Leo: Haha.

Raph: Sigh. Leo won...

Leo: Yup!

Don: It was horrible. He pranked us the entire time we were pranking each other. And he also managed to avoid every prank we had for him.

Raph: It lasted for three weeks! _Three!_

Mikey: After we ran out of pranks, we all waited for Leo to do something horrible!

Don: I mean, he never pranked us the whole war! So of course we though he had something planned!

Raph: I had never been so scared in my life! I thought he was going to kill me!

Leo: But I actually didn't prank them at all:) I just wanted them to think I would. It was great! So I won.

**See you guys later! **

Leo: Bye!


	64. Chapter 64

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**What's your opinion on arranged marriages? Especially if the couple is introduced and then told that they would be married the following day.**

Don: I don't think its fair if they have to get married the next day. Even though arranged marriages seem to last longer than normal marriages.

Leo: I don't think its fair. They should at least have the chance to get to know each other.

**Dondena asked:**

**Since all of you guys had dragon avatars, maybe you're all dragons in the Chinese zodiac. **

Leo: Maybe.

**Do you guys eat breakfast before or after training? I would think it would be hard to train on a full stomach. I know it would be for me. I couldn't hardly even move comfortably when I had PE in school after lunch I was so full.**

Mikey: We eat before and after. We do stretches before, then food, then we do actual practice.

**Cat Girl's Brother asked:**

**( Jackson comes in his clothes soaking wet.) Hey guys Cat girl threw me in our pool.**

Leo: oh.

**Raphael, do you think my sister is pretty? And what do you like about her?**

Raph: Um...I guess she's pretty and she's really nice.

**Leo, what was Splinters reaction when Raphael came in with lipstick marks on his face? **

Leo: He asked him where he went and told him to wash his face.

**Donnie, if you found a baby hedgehog and it needed help would you keep him?**

Don: Aww! Of course! Hedgehogs are super cute!

**Okay guys I'll see ya. Thank Ya's, Cat girl's brother.**

Raph: See ya!

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Sorry Leo can't hangout right now I'm practicing my taijutsu it's completely different from ninjustu you can join me if you want?**

Leo: Sure I guess.

**Karai, I am sorry that the Shredder used you. **

Karai: Its fine.

**Leo and Splinter, right now Karai needs a friend, not a family and that includes Casey and April. So wouldn't you find it in your hearts to allow Karai to stay with me or the Runways till she's ready to come through?**

Raph: You can keep her!

Leo: Um if she wants to.

Splinter: No.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Hey turtle dudes, what is your favourite pancake topping? **

Mikey: Gummy Bears!

Leo: I don't like toppings. Sorry.

Don: Chocolate! Its awesome!

Raph: Whip cream!

**Also I have a little crush on one of you but you have to figure who's the one? :P**

Mikey: THIS IS GIVING ME AXIETY!

**Rebel Mutant's Friend Jim asked:**

**Hey Guys, I'm polling for American Dessert Magazine...What in your mind is the best kind of pie?**

Leo: I don't like pie.

Raph: Sure you don't. Mine is apple.

Don: Key lime.

Mikey: Oreo!


	65. Chapter 65

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Hi mr Rat, my name is Molly Hayes.  
You see we grew up together as the bests super friends ever are you listening?  
Good. Our parents are evil and we didn't know it so we ran away from home, then they died, the adults separate us but we wouldn't allow and runaway together. We don't trust adults because they'll take over and separate us again but we trust some who understand us. Okay? **

**We never had a good life because we never had a choice, heck one of us is a living android but he's cool. What im trying to say is Karai hang with us we won't push you , you could do what ever you want, well not really. I just think you need to rest till you ask your self what you want so you wanna stay with us or your real family? Oh and im the youngest but the strongest. **

**Nico: thank for that speech Molly so shes 12 and im 16 and what she says wanna join us your choice you could come and go as you please.**

Karai: I don't really want to stay with anyone, I just want to be alone. Sorry.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**If you guys have watched friends, which character is your favorite and why? Are you liking it?**

Raph: Monica, she's a boss. And I guess because its funny.

Don: Yeah I don't really have a favorite character. But the show is hilarious!

Mikey: Ross! The show is great!

**Do you guys ever collect your character toys? Like, I collect pop figures, and so far I have Raph's and almost got Don's?**

Leo: ...no...

Mikey: I do! My action figures are the coolest things ever!

Raph: Nope. Nope, nope, nope.

Don: No, but I look to look at the ones Mikey collects

**Hardest question ever... Dogs or cats?**

Mikey: Cats!

Don: Cats.

Raph: Dogs. They are way better.

Leo: Um I dont like dogs or cats. I like monkeys though!  
Thx for putting up with my questions!

**Rebel Mutant's Friend Jim asked:**

**Jim: I looked up the Codes of the Ninja online...They don't say anything about forbidding sweet food, says Ninjas were vegetarians though...So I guess I could be a Ninja in that regard...Anyway thanks guys for your answers!**

Leo: Um no. Most ninjas are not vegetarians...at all. But ninja code prevents laziness amd weight gain. Do you know how long it took me to lose all my weight while I was in Central America? I refuse to gain it all back.

Don: *Sighs. Leo calm down. You're being irrational. Ignore him, he's tired:)


	66. Chapter 66

**Breana asked:**

**Leo, Awesome! You made them think you were pranking them Sweet! Smart move! Slap me some five Leo! (high fives him)**

Leo: Thanks!

**Raph, (raise eyebrow) Why would you think Leo going to kill you?**

Raph: What do you mean?

**Has anybody ever played chess?**

Don: I love chess!

**Bye guys!**

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Leo, to be honest you never really needed to lose any weight, none of you did really. I mean you get a bunch of excersize everyday how could you possibly gain enough to slow you down? But I do get it if chocolate is just too addicting if that's why you don't eat it. **

Leo: Exactly! Thank you though!

**Don, what would be the best laptop for minecraft but not too exspensive? I'm saving up so that I don't have to play on my dads slow computer.**

Don: Im not sure. It depends on the person.

**I'm so glad you guys like friends! Its my favorite show besides you guys' :D  
Oh, how come leo didn't answer? Does he not like the show?**

Leo: I don't really watch a lot of tv. Ive seen Friends before, but never got super interested.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Guys I played my first RPG yesterday! And I...Got so hyper I didn't sleep all night long.**

Leo: Ouch.

**Have any of you guys suffered really bad insomnia, like you wanted to sleep but couldn't relax enough?**

Don: Story of my life.


	67. Chapter 67

**Guest asked:**

**Karai's therapy.**

**Karai you realize she's going to hate you forever. **

Karai: ?

**Hey Karai we need to talk about how you feel now.  
You feel angry and betrayed that your father lied to you so you seek comfort to your real family because you are hurt. Now before you react don't you think you need to make friends not your family's friends but your own friends to vent to. And that's the end of therapy. Karai you think Leo's arrgont and would you really want to be told the truth about your true bloodline? **

Karai: um..I guess?

**Splinter, do you think Leonardo should have not told Karai her heritage and why?**

Splinter: No that is my job.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Hey, turtle dudes! Have you figured out who i might have a crush on yet?**

Don: We think its me!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Still feeling real sleepy 'yawn' **

Don: There, there:)

**Who's the best Muppet?**

Leo: Kermit!

Mikey: Aw yeah!

Raph: Hm...I think Miss Piggy.

Don: Either one of those two.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Hi boys!**

Leo: Hey!

**Do you guys have a favorite bird?**

Leo: Um I like morning doves.

Don: I love blue jays. The others don't have one.

**What are your favorite constellations in the sky?**

Don: Ooh! I love Orion and Cassiopeia.

**And how do you each feel about the Native American culture? (I'm asking because I'm half Apache.)**

Don: I don't know to much about the culture but I think its pretty boss.

Leo: Agreed.

Raph: I think its cool.

Mikey: I don't know anything about it.


	68. Chapter 68

**KatO93 asked:**

**It is kind of sad that many people don't understand the Native American history and culture, you know what I mean? However, thank you guys for your answers.**

Don: Yeah sorry. You're welcome!

**Raph, do you prefer college or professional football?**

Raph: College. The NFL isn't fair and they're really sexist.

**Mikey, what do you have against fruits and vegetables?**

Mikey: They. Are. Nasty! I hate them! I don't understand how my brothers can eat them!


	69. Chapter 69

**Keekee 0807 asked:**

**I wish I could show pics but my little brother got a awesome turtle cake for his birthday AND our grandma got him a awesome 1990 looking turtle costume! Ugh so awesome I wish I was the same size as him but like he is nine and I'm 14 so that probably won't work :/ **

Leo: Aww thats so cute!

**Since its his b-day I'm going to let him ask you guys some questions so... **

**Hi this is keekee's brother! Oh my gosh I love you guys so much! At first I didn't really care much about tmnt but then my sister got me into them and now you are my heros**!

Mikey: Aw! This is the cutest child I've ever known!

**Ok my first question is why did you choose to save people who are scared of you? **

Leo: Well, it wouldnt be fair to let them get hurt just because they think we're scary. Its sad, they can get really mean sometimes, but we always try to do whats right.

**Why did you pick the colors that you did for your masks?**

Don: Actually, Splinter chose them. He says they all mean something that represent our personalities:)

Mikey: We forgot how though, sorry.

**Would I be able to be a ninja like you guys? What do I need to do?  
I love you turtles!**

Raph: Aw, well it takes a lot of training, patience, and determination. You can do anything you set your mind to, but becoming a ninja can take a lot of time.

Leo: And meditation! Its a major stress reliever!

**Keekee here, hope my brother wasn't too annoying hehe bye you guys :3**

Mikey: He was super cute!

**Guest asked:**

Leo im glad you enjoyed the taijutsu training. Not only are you a ninjustu master but a taijutsu master too. Take Raphael down.

Leo: Thanks!

**Hey, Raph im too nice and people take advantage of me all the time help what am I to do?**

Raph: Explore your abrasive side. Then beat them to a pulp.

**2k3 Shredder you say you respect Karai but, don't you care about her as a daughter, even when Bishop capture her?**

Shredder: No she is only a warrior.

Academy6: He's lying. He cares about her a lot-

Shredder: I do not!


	70. Chapter 70

**Keekee 0807 asked:**

**Thx you guys, my bro was so happy you answered lol he says thank you and hopes to ask more questions soon :D**

Mikey: Aw!

**Do you have any suggestions on getting my dad to quit smoking, I'm trying to think of a good prank but my mind is wiped of any ideas lol**

Leo: I wouldn't try a prank if I were you. That might aggravate him.

Mikey: Throw water on him!

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**Hey turtles sorry Donnie it isn't you that I have a crush on.**

Don: Dang! 

**My question is for all of you if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?**

Leo: Uh-

Mikey: California!

Don: Africa. Or maybe Finland.

Raph: New Orleans!

Leo: Um...I think Canada or Switzerland.

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Hey turtles, April, Splinter and Shredder, Casey kiss Karai. What do you have to say about that? **

April: Grrrr.

Shredder: What the h-

Splinter: Hmmm...

Casey: Ahh! Get away crazy lady!

**Karai even though you're mind controled are you attracted to Casey? **

Karai: Eww no! The pathetic fool is too beneath me!

How's your first Kiss Casey?

Casey: Bedehbec gbdhdgdjghfjgdrgudugdsgjd..that was so weird! And gross! And ugh!


	71. Chapter 71

**Relaxed Ready asked:**

Somw** New Yorkers live their entire lives not going to some of the famous landmarks in the city, what about you all? **

Splinter: I try to avoid to the surface.

Leo: we haven't been to the top, but me and my brothers went to see the statue of liberty. That was my favorite.

Don: Yeah. She's so symbolic.

Raph: Time square! The lights are totally awesome!

Mikey: China town!

**Favorites? Is there anywhere you would want to visit that you haven't been?**

Don: I wanna go to Ellis Island. And my favorite was the Museum of Modern Art.

Leo: I wanna go to Central Park.

Raph: My favorite is Chinatown and I wanna go to the Yankee Stadium.

Mikey: I wanna visit the Central Park Zoo. My favorite is Washington Square park.

**Cat Girl asked:**

**( A adorable blonde toddler crawls out wearing butterfly themed skirt and top.) To Everyone: Yep my brother Jackson bumped my latest invention and age reversed me! **

**Raphael, may I sit in your lap? If you went to collage what would be your major? **

Raph: Um...sure? I'd major in whatever involves mechanics.

**Leo, did you eat any weird fruit in the jungle? **

Leo: Yes. Almost everyday. I don't know what they were called.

**Donnie, *Hops in Donnie's lap and hugs him.* Hi Donnie! What age were you when you built your Very first invention? **

Don: Five. I created ninja turtle proof sandals.

**Everyone, That's it bye bye! Thanks!**

Leo: See you later.

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**2k3 Karai are you interested in Dr Chaplin because he's interested in you. **

Karai: He is? I never thought of him that way...

**2012 Karai if 2012 Chaplin exist would you go out with him?**

Karai: Nope.

**Karai what kind of guy your interested in?**

Karai: Strong brave warriors that drip with honor...kidding I don't really care.

**MemeK10k asked:**

**Hey Leo and Karai, if you guys were married and control the foot clan, how would you raise your children? Oh and I totally ship you guys**

Leo: uhhh...

Karai: We wouldn't. I hate children.

**Rebel Mutant's Friends asked:**

**Sea Snake: Hello...We were looking for a very important...Thing that was stolen from our Universe...When we arrived in the world we were attacked by someone named Bishop and barely escaped with our lives! Can we stay here tonight?**

Leo: Sure I guess?

Mikey: Sorry you were attacked. Bishop is a jerk.

**Marzipan: Hey Guys, we know the pains of the fourth wall mail slot, there was this one time a Fan asked me to put on a Grape Suit and do the Macarena, it was awful!, So to wash the taste out of everyone's mouth from the last question...I brought a bucket of fried chicken.**

Mikey: Lol. FOOOD!


	72. Chapter 72

**Stellar Spark asked:**

**haven't read all of the chapter, only the last one and the first but I've got a question:  
To the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey: so... after all those questions you've gotten what do you think of the fans? Be honest.**

Leo: I think you guys are cute.

Raph: Well, you guys are special. But I love answering your questions!

Don: I love being able to talk to all of your and answer your questions! I really appreciate you guys!

Mikey: I love you people! You make me feel like I'm loved by the world!

Splinter: I appreciate the company.

April: You guys are super fun to talk to!

Casey: Yeah you guys are cool.

**Eyes in the Sky asked:**

**Hey, so it's my first time asking questions so... yeah... kinda nervous for some reason.**

Leo: Its all good:)

**If you could have any superpower, what would it be? (yeah I know it's the oldest question EVER)**

Leo: I wanna fly!

Raph: Super strength. For sure.

Don: Super intelligence!

Mikey: Oh I wanted to say flying! I guess the ability go be invisible. Think of all the pranks I could pull!

**Leo, how do you deal with leading others? My Science teacher always asks me to manage the class while she's not around and they never listen! It gets kinda frustrating.**

Leo: Its annoying. But with patience and guidance from Master Splinter, I've learned to get used to it. Leadership get better with time:)

**Have you guys ever been inside a real haunted house? If you have, what happened and how did it start?**

Raph: I have with Casey. I forgot the name but it was horrifying! None of the others have though.

**Thanks so much for bearing with me!  
-Sky**

Leo: Come back whenever you can!


	73. Chapter 73

**Guest asked:**

**Mikey, why are you so cute &amp; funny?**

Mikey: *smiles. Aw thanks! I actually don't really think I'm cute, but I try to be funny so my brothers can have someone positive to think about:)

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Donny, aside from Mozart, which composers do you like? My favorite composer, aside from me, is Franz Joseph Haydn.**

Don: I like him too. I think Beethoven. He's really clever with his music.

**KeeKee0807 asked:**

**Heyy bro says hi and so do I of course :D**

Raph: Hey!

**Have you guys had any trouble with the foot or purple dragons lately? **

Leo: Actually, things have been pretty chill here.

Mikey: You just jinxed us Leo!

**What is a secret you have kept for one of your brothers from everyone else?**

Raph: (whispers) I never told Leo about the time Mikey threw up in the milk container and put it back in the fridge on accident. Leo tried to make cereal that day...he hasn't eaten Lucky Charms since.

Don: (whispers) Raph went to Casey's and they were drinking alcohol. Raph came home drunk and I had to take care of him so he do anything stupid. I haven't told anyone...except for you...don't tell Leo!

Mikey: (whispers) Leo still get scared when the toaster pops up. The others don't know, and its hilarious every time it happens.

Leo: I have secrets from each of them...I cant tell you because its a secret...sorry.

**Anyone excited about the pitch perfect 2, it came out last week but I havnt seen it yet!**

Mikey: I'm excited! I watched the first with April and it was so funny! My brothers think its stupid. But I'm excited about the next one!

**Keekee's lil bro asked:**

**What do you guys think of your 2012 selves? What changes would you want to see?**

Leo: I think he's pretty cool. I just wish they'd stop changing his voice actors.

Mikey: I love myself! They don't need to change a thing!

Don: I don't like how I'm in love with April. But otherwise I'm pretty cool.

Raph: Im. Too. Short. Thats the only problem.

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

**Mikey, what would you do if you found out klunk was pregnant? would you keep the kitties?**

Mikey: Yeah! But Klunk's a boy so...we don't have to worry about that.

**Raph, who do you hate more hun or bishop?**

Raph: Bishop. He's really smart so he's more of a threat.

**Guest asked: **

**What would you guys do if Mikey messed with a cloning machine &amp; 100 Mikey's started running around?**

Don: Cry.

Leo: I'd go for a run...for the rest of my life.

Raph: No! Don't put that horrible nightmare in my mind!

Mikey: The only thing I could do...MASSIVE PRANK WAR!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Cockroach is hiding in the back to avoid Raph's glare.**

**Sea Snake: We'll be leaving now...We still got to find that thing we're looking for.**

Leo: Okay! Good look!

Don: Watch out! Bishop is still out there!


	74. Chapter 74

**Relaxed Ready asked:**

**This really does brighten my day, thanks for keeping up the good work!**

Leo: Aww, thanks! Feel free to ask more questions any time!

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**What is your opinion on divorce? Do you agree that married couples that don't get along should stay married since they took vows to do so?**

Don: Well, I personally think that people rely to much on divorce as a back up plan when they get married. I'm not one to judge, but if the other person is really not the one for you, I don't see why they shouldn't get divorced. At least try to see if things can be worked out.

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

2007 Raphael you were my favorite of them all I understand how you feel and glad you made it work with Leo.

Raph: Thanks:)

**Leo if I were you I guess I would disappear for three years too because at least I feel welcome there. But I understand you, no appreciation. **

Leo: Well, I didn't just decide to stay they for so long. There were a lot of other reasons I stayed for so long. I honestly hated being away for so long.

**Hey Venus do you think you deserve a second comback to the show? **

Venus: I guess, but i'm not to upset. I appreciate you thinking about me though:)


	75. Chapter 75

**Queen Candy asked:**

Yay or nay far One Direction?

Leo: Nay.

Raph: Nay.

Don: Nay.

Mikey: Nay.

**What's your favorite kind of cheesecake?**

Mikey: Chocolate!

Don: Chocolate!

Raph: Strawberry.

**Raph and Mikey, can we eat cans of whipped cream together?**

Raph: Um...I guess but whip cream is very fattening-

Mikey: OF COURSE!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Hey guys...Do any of you like Game of Thrones?**

Leo: Splinter says we can't watch it. Sorry.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What are your favorite catch phrases? **

Mikey: Its clobberin' time! From the Thing.

Raph: By Odin's beard! From Thor.

Don: Spiderman' My Spidey senses are tingling!

Leo: Mermaid Man's adaptation of Superman's "Up, up, and away!"

**Do you remember what it felt like when you were mutated?**

Don: No none of us really remembered the whole experience. We remembered bits and pieces of it though and I personally remember seeing Splinter for the first.

**Did any of you cry during the fault in our stars? **

Mikey: Pfft! Of course not!

Leo: Don't even Mikey. He cried like a baby. And I'll admit, I cried a little.

Don: Yes. It hurt my feels.

Raph: I chose not to read it or watch it when I saw everyone crying. I don't like sad things.

**Thanks u guys :D**

Leo: Anytime!

**Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

**Guys if you found a litter of puppies in an alley would you keep them and give 1 to me?**

Leo: Well, we would keep any because we already have Klunk. We'd just give them away. And yeah, you could have one:)


	76. Chapter 76

**Meep Master asked:**

**What would you do if Mikey was possessed and you had to kill him?**

Leo: Well, we wouldn't.

Raph: We'd figure something out.

Don: CALL SAM AND DEAN!

**Cat Girl asked:**

**( Cat girls hands land on Raphael shoulders.)**

**Raphael: Hi! What do you hate most? What do you Love most?**

Raph: I hate being covered in sweat after a work out. I love my family.

**Leo, when did you find out that you liked chocolate? Do you eat chocolate at least for holidays and special occasions? **

Leo: The first time I ever had chocolate was when Splinter brought it home for my birthday. And sometimes, I try to avoid it as much as possible.

**Mikey, what do you think would be the best prank to pull on your enemies? **

Mikey: Fill the Shredder's helmet with paint so when he put it on paint would cover him! Or glue Bishop's sunglasses to his face.

**Everyone: Bye guys! Thanks, Cat girl**

Raph: See you later.

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**When watching a show/movie do any of you make editorial comments? Like answering a question one character has before.**

Don: I do! I like to fix their grammar or answer super easy math/science questions that they don't understand:)

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Hey guys, this isn't a question but just useless trivia...Watching the Italian theme for the 2003 show in the theme song which is totally different from the American one, nice tune but doesn't really fit the feel of the show...They refer the Raph as 'The Wizard of Roller Skate...Kind of ironic as he only used his blades in one episode.**

Raph: What the what!

Mikey: Haha! I need to watch that!

**And...Have you ever seen Bishop eat or drink anything? I'm not sure if he does.**

Leo: Um...no...

Don: Why?

**Eyes In The Sky asked:**

**Thanks for answering my questions! :) **

Leo: Anytime

**Okay, I wanna know:**

**Have any of you caught each other doing something out of character? Like REALLY out of character. If you have, what was it?**

Don: I saw Mikey studying. Turns out he was just looking up chemical reactions for a prank.

Mikey: I saw Raph helping Leo with his cooking. Good thing too, if he hadnt, Leo might've burned the house down.

**Raph, what would you do if you found a cockroach crawling over your foot? It happened to me once while I was waiting for my friend right outside of a public bathroom door and I almost screamed but stopped myself just in time.**

Raph: I'd kill it! Ugh!

Mikey: After he stopped screaming.

**3) What would you guys do if the power went out and there's a really bad thunderstorm so you can't go topside? I mean, there's no way all of you can sit around quietly. I can imagine Leo and Donnie doing that but Raph and Mikey? Not so much. AND DONNIE CAN'T FIX IT TIL' THE THUNDERSTORM IS OVER FOR SOME REASON THAT I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW.**

Don: What do you mean! I cant go without the my computer for my than five minutes! And we don't have any flashlights so I could read! Ugh! I'd die!

Leo: I'd meditate.

Mikey: Hide and seek! In the dark! I already know were I'd hide!

Raph: And I would win said game of hide and seek.

**Thanks and keep an eye out!  
-Sky**


	77. Chapter 77

**KatO93 asked:**

**Hi boys! It's been a while since I last did this and I'm glad to be here again.**

Leo: Hello!

**So here's my first question, if you could learn about a different culture which one would you four be interested in?**

Leo: Italian! I don't know why, but it seems cool.

Raph: Russian. Its super cool.

Don: Finnish. They are super smart.

Mikey: I think Austrian...just because.

**Are you guys vegetarians or do you eat meat?**

Raph: We are not vegetarians. And we never will be.

**Do you guys have a favorite plant?**

Mikey: No.

Raph: No.

Don: I love rose bushes.

Leo: I like trees. No tree in particular though.

** Rebel Mutant asked:**

**What do you guys do if while walking through the sewers you accidentally come across workers.**

Leo: we are usually able to run away before the see us.

Mikey: But if they do, everyone just calls them crazy and no one ever comes looking for us.

**We always see you guys in the tall Skyscraper area of NYC...How far is it till you reach the suburbs?**

Leo: Um...I'm not sure we never calculated it. We'll try to find it next time we go out.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What do you think of the people who leave hate comments? On instagram I have a tmnt account and today I got random hater comments on u guys :/**

Mikey: AWW! DONT LET THE HATERS RUIN YOUR LOVE!

Leo: We don't like it when people do that, but they're only doing that because the don't have a life:/

Don: Don't let that mess with you, what they say doesn't mean anything.

Raph: Don't say anything to them. That'll just make them feel like they have the power to upset you. Just ignore it and hopefully they'll leave you alone.

*****Trigger Warning*****  
**Do you think its dumb that people cut themselves to "relieve pain"? I mean I have nothing against them its just I feel like your just hurting yourself more than necessary when someone does that.**

Leo: I wouldn't ever say its dumb. There's a reason behind it. For some, it give a sense of control when they feel like they have no right to do anything. Its also a way to feel a sensation when you feel numb or empty. There's this symptom before/during/after depression called Depression Realization disorder, it makes you feel like nothing is real anymore, like you're watching the world through a movie. Its really scary, and when you're cutting, it reminds you that you are real.

There are a lot of other reasons but those are the two I'm most familiar with. Most people don't understand because they think we just want attention, but honestly, we just want to feel like we have the power to make ourselves feel better.  
*****K we're good*****

**On to a happier question lol. What is your most favorite memory of each other?**

Mikey: When Leo first got home from Central America and we all went to fight that monster!

Don: One time as kids, we found a lizard and chased it around the sewer for an hour.

Leo: We all flew kites with Splinter one time.

Raph: First time we ate pizza. Its. Was. Hilarious.


	78. Chapter 78

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Situation: You're in line at the grocery store checkout and there are 2 customers ahead of you. What would your reaction be in this situation?**

**1st customer (to checkout employee): Hurry up, I'm in a rush!**

**2nd customer (to 1st customer): If you're in such a rush, maybe you should help pack your groceries so you can get out of here faster!**

Don: Ugh! Just calm down everyone! I have a headache!

Raph: Look here mister first customer in line, I don't know who you think you are, but if you keep being a jerk to that bagger guy, I'm gonna stuff your head in the price checker!

Mikey: Don't be mean! Listen I'll make the time fly by! OOOOOOOOH-

Leo: No singing Mikey. Just ignore them and help me find the cereal isle. You guys forgot the coco puffs again.

Mikey: Oh yeah.

**Layla Abdul asked:**

**HEY GUYS!**

Raph: Sup.

** I'm curious...when are all of your birthdays? April's? Casey's? Master Splinter's?**

Leo: March 7th.

Raph: April 22nd.

Don: August 19th.

Mikey: December 24th! Double presents!

Splinter: May 9th.

April: October 3rd:)

Casey: June 13th!

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**What is the best 1980s movie in your opinion?**

Raph: The Shining.

Mikey: Same! Here's Johnny!

Don: Terminator!

Leo: Aliens.

**Don and Mikey who is your favorite Male Pony?**

Mikey: Um...Big McIntosh.

Don: Yeah, he's the only cool one.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**hey turtle dudes!**

Leo: Hello!

**Okay i've had my, fun Leo you're the one I have a crush on.**

Leo: Oh really!? Wow, I'm flattered!

**Also do you guys like any type of sports?**

Mikey: Yes! The ones in video games!

Raph: Football!

Don: Oh no.

Leo: I like to watch basketball sometimes.


	79. Chapter 79

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Leo, thx for helping me understand that better :)**

Leo: Anytime:)

**If you guys do dishes, how do you decide who does them?**

Raph: Mikey does them. Period.

Mikey: Ugh! But not by choice! They force me to do the dishes

**If you could play any sport what would it be?**

Raph: Boxing. I get to mess up people's faces.

Don: *shudders. I don't like sports.

Mikey: Golf.

Leo: ...why?

Mikey: I don't know. I wanna see why people like it so much.

Leo: Hm. I don't think I have one. Maybe tennis.

**Which would u perfer, caesar salad or fruit salad? U have to answer even if u don't like either.**

Mikey: Ew! Salad! Ugh...I guess fruit.

Raph: Fruit.

Leo: Fruit.

Don: Caesar!

**Again love u guys, see u next time *hugs all* bai -**

Mikey: See you later!


	80. Chapter 80

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Do you like the 1990 movie more than the 2014?**

Leo: 1990. Gotta love the originals.

Raph: Yeah and 1990 was super funny.

Don: I liked my character more in 2014 but I love the 1990 movie.

Mikey: Pffft! 2014!

**If you were to visit any generation of the turtles, which would be your first choice and why?**

Leo: 2012 so I could mentor myself.

Mikey: 2012 because I'm adorable!

Don: 2014 because I'm super cool and actually tall.

Raph: 1987. I need new jokes.

**Leo and Raph, why do you guys argue a lot? Like I'm not saying you do all the time but you do tend to disagree with each other most of the time.**

Leo: Oh no, we're always fighting.

Raph: Well we wouldn't fight as much if Leo would let me do what I want.

Leo: And what? Let you get yourself killed in the process?

Raph: Look Leo, I'm just answering the question. I don't need your little attitude-

Leo: My attitude? If you think I have attitude you should record your voice and listen to yourself for a while!

Raph: Get out of my face before I break yours!

Leo: Hothead!

Raph: Splinter Jr!

Don: Ignore them! I think its just because they are total opposites. They just have a tendency to interfere with what the other wants to do.

**Rascal Kat asked:**

**What's the strangest (but it has to be appropriate) dream you've ever had?**

Mikey: I was a fish and I met Nemo. It. Was. Awesome.

Don: I was a human and went to college and graduated. And Leo was there, and Raph was there, and Splinter was there...Mikey wasn't there though.

Mikey: Hey!

Leo: I got lost in the forest and had the ability to talk to plants. Talk about awkward!

Raph: I was attacked by butterflies and Casey laughed at me. They were vicious little creatures!

**If you had a mental disorder, which one would you have based on your personality?**

Don: Um... I think I'm partially OCD. But not really, thats the one that describes me the best.

Raph: I have a tendency to deny everything before I think about whats going on. I don't know the name of the disorder though.

Leo: I have anxiety but I'm not sure if thats a mental disorder or not.

Mikey: ADHD for sure.

**I don't know, I ask weird questions XD**

Leo: No its cool! Welcome to Ask!

**Kitty Kat asked:**

** hi y'all **

Leo: Hello!

**Hey boys would you date a black or white person and why.**

Leo: Skin color doesn't matter. But I'll never be in a relationship any way.

Mikey: Yeah. You can't just base love off of the color of someones skin.

Don: Everyone is beautiful in the own way. I would never discriminate.

Raph: Sorry but We can't answer your question.

Are you tired of the show teasing everytime you get to Karai?

Raph: Nah. I don't really care.

**April I know you mean well but there are times where you annoy me and I am glad Leonardo leaves you behind. (Not srry)**

Mikey: Ooooooh.

**I hadn't eaten pizza for months.**

Mikey: Well, thats unfortunate.

**KatO93 asked:**

**What is your favorite eye color?**

Leo: I love brown eyes. I think its because my eyes are brown so...

Mikey: Green! Theyre so unique!

Raph: Hazel. They change color sometimes.

Don: Blue!

**Finally, is there anything you guys can't do?**

Mikey: Ha! Nope!

Raph: We can do anything we set our minds to.

Don: Thats kinda impossible.

Mikey: No its not.

Leo: You'll never convince the Shredder to stop being a jerk.

Mikey: ...oh yeah.

**Rebel Mutant asked: **

**Um...You didn't answer my last two questions.**

Academy6: Sorry. I messed up last night but I think I fixed it.

**And...April, did you ever have a pet as a kid?**

April: Yeah! I used to have a pet hamster!

**Eyes in the Sky asked:**

**Yay! I'm back!**

Leo: Hello!

**Okay, for starters...**

**Have you ever tried to do something cool but it went from an AWESOME WIN to an EPIC FAIL? This question goes for everyone.**

Don: That should be the name of my biography.

Leo: Two words. The toaster.

Mikey: My first pizza that I made from scratch.

Raph: My first Motorcycle.

Splinter: The first time I tried to potty train my children. I made diapers out of newspapers.

April: I'm not the best at using nunchucks. Enough said.

Casey: I tried to build a house with my dad...we were homeless for awhile.

**2) Donnie, what do you do when an experiment/invention of yours goes wrong or doesn't work? Don't you feel disappointed? What do you do then?**

Don: I stand, go to my room, and cry for an hour. Then I go back and fix it.

**3) What would you guys do if you were suddenly seeing everything you love everywhere but soon find out it's not real but a ruse (I've always wanted to say that. Ruse...) of one of your enemies?**

Don: Aw! That was cute (the whole ruse thing). I'd escape and try to learn where I really belong.

Raph: I'd kill them. Then find my family.

Mikey: I'd escape and learn the truth.

Leo: I'd kill them but Im not sure what I'd do after.

**Thanks and keep an eye out!  
-Sky**

**I love kittens Too asked:**

**Boys, what is your opinion of the World Cup (football, for Americans, soccer) tournament?**

Leo: Its really cool!

Raph: Yeah we love to watch it.

Don: We go to April and Casey's to watch.

Mikey: I'm not a big soccer fan but I love to watch!


	81. Chapter 81

**I Love Kittens too asked:**

**Thank you, boys. :) hugs and kisses to all of you!**

Mikey: Thanks! We love you too!

**Kat O93 asked:**

**Leo, I agree with you on loving brown eyes because I think they bring out so much warmth in a person. **

Leo: Aww! I never thought of it that way:)

**Have you guys ever seen Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules? (In case you're wondering they are TV shows.)**

Mikey: I used to watch it when I was younger. None of my brothers have seen it though. Its just you and me!

**How long can you boys stay underwater when you swim?**

Leo: The longest has been almost ten minutes. For me at least. I've practiced a lot.

Don: Me and the others can stay underwater for about five minutes. Unless we're under pressure.


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Hello everyone! We had some technical difficulties the other day and people aren't seeing their questions. I would recommend double checking chapters 77-80 for your answers. If you still don't see them, just re-ask the questions and we will answer them with the next set of questions. Have a nice day!**

**Rascal Cat asked:**

**How many times have you been knocked out/lost consciousness? Can you actually remember them all?**

Leo: Soooooo many times.

Don: I stopped counting after the tenth time.

Raph: I remember the first time I woke up after being knocked out, I was so confused.

Mikey: Its the worst feeling ever!

What's the hardest thing you've ever had to do?

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Do you guys ever listen to the oldies music? Like 60s-80s. I love it so much :D**

Mikey: Sometimes but usually no, and my brother's don't listen to it. Sorry:(

**Btw lol just found out my mom loved the ninja turtles too XD and she just wanted to say... Raphael you are my favorite, when I was a kid I related to you so much :D I loved your sarcasm! ~keekee's mom**

Raph: Thanks!

**This is a bit random but which hunger games movie was your favorite? I hope u have seen the 1st part to the mocking jay it was amazin!**

Don: Omg you're adorable. I loved Mocking jay! I'm so excited for the next one.

Mikey: I loved catching fire but only because of the lightening tree. They really brought it to life in the movie!

Raph: Mocking Jay was really good.

Leo: I dont really have a favorite movie, but Mocking Jay was really good.

**If you had a sister would you guys be over protective older brothers? Lol again being random :P**

Leo: I would try not to be.

Raph: Mhm. We wouldn't want her to feel like she's weaker or something.

**Thx guys! *hugs all***

Mikey: See you soon!

**Memmek10k asked:**

**This question is a follow up on my last one  
Leonard and Karai what type of business would you make the foot clan into. **

Leo: _I_ would make it a buisness for rescuing children in poverty.

Karai: I would keep it the way it it.

**Also karai how would you treat April if she was married to Donnie. **

Karai: I wouldn't care what she did. Though that would be strange.

**And Leonard have read a fanfic called hamato karai? If so how would you get through the first 10 chapters of the story? Please and thank you. **

Leo: Sorry I haven't read that:( I try not to read any fanfiction about ourselves because I feel like it would be awkward.

**P.s you guys are helping me with one of classes by answering these questions.**

Mikey: Really?! THATS SO COOL!

** Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Jim says Hey Leo...I'm sorry everyone keeps pestering you about your sugar abstention, I have a similar issue where everyone assumes because I'm a Squirrel I eat nothing but nuts all the time, I mean I do eat nuts but I eat a lot of things...Anyway your official bio and a lot of fanfics tell me apples are your favorite fruit...So here is some of the finest apples I picked from my local organic orchard.**

Leo: Oh thanks! Yeah, the whole sugar thing is ironic. I hate sugar!

Raph: Sure you do.

**Marzipan: Hey Mikey...Could you settle a dispute, this Mink, Minsk keeps telling me her cooking is better then mine**

**Minsk: Remember the last time we had this argument?**

**Marzipan: not going to repeat the same mistake and feed our judge until he pukes, so...Mikey, our best dishes, my Cheeseburger Deluxe vs Minsk's Spicy Saucy, Shrimp Spectacular...Whose cooking is worthy of the angels?**

Mikey: Hmm...I dont know. These are both really awesome!

KatO93 asked:

**First off, Mikey, high five! Finally another Xena and Hercules fan :)!**

Mikey: Yes!

**Leo, it's also said that people with brown eyes are the most trustworthy, confident, and loving people to be around. Not to mention the most attractive.**

Leo: Aww! Thats sweet!

**Do you all have a favorite scent? (This question also goes out to Master Splinter, April, and Casey.)**

Splinter: Vanilla.

Leo: Rose Garden.

Mikey: Apple Pie!

Don: Cherry tree!

Raph: The new car smell.

Casey: Same! Or the tire smell.

Raph: I take mine back. The tire smell beats all!

April: The beautiful smell of a rainy day. Or the small of fresh cut grass!

**Guest asked:**

**I dare Mikey to drink 10 gallons of coffee.**

Don: You just want me to die.

Mikey: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!


	83. Chapter 83

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**OK go to YouTube, type into Search This Day Aria Colt Version (Specifically Colt Version) Now imagine if April and Casey's Wedding Episode was exactly like A Canterlot Wedding now imagine Casey singing the This Day Aria.**

Don: That would be so sad!

Mikey: I'm drowning in the feels!

Casey: I don't sing.

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**How would you react if you're watching a show/movie and you see one of the characters getting arrested and he/she is innocent of the crime that he/she is being accused of? **

Don: Cry in a corner.

Mikey: Cry, then go bust them out of jail!

Raph: Sue the producer.

Leo: Sounds like every tv show I try to watch.

**How about if he/she is guilty?**

Don: I would be upset, and then be cranky and mad for the next week.

Raph: I wouldn't feel bad for them.

Mikey: I'd just ignore the show for awhile until they're out of jail.

Leo: Sounds like every tv show I try to watch.

**Eyes In the Sky asked:**

**YOLO.  
QUESTION TIME!**

**Have you guys ever wanted to enter a movie because the characters in it are acting really stupid and making you frustrated and you just want to correct them (or slap them in some cases)? If you have (which I bet you do), what movie was it and what did you do?**

Don: YES! Mostly with books though.

Leo: I felt like that in Mocking Jay. I ignored the book for two days after that.

**Mikey, what do you do when you are put down? It happens to me A LOT.**

Mikey: Just ignore them. My brothers don't mean anything by it.

**3) Ruse... I like how it rolls off my tongue. (Doesn't mean I'm becoming a villain!) Okay, situation. Say you meet your idol. Will you:**

**a) Mess up big time in front of him/her.**

**b) Be awesomely cool and impress him/her. **

**You can't answer this yourself (coz I now you'll answer b) The others have to answer for you and give their opinion.**

Leo: Ha! Mikey is A.

Mikey: Hey! I would totally be B! Leo is A.

Raph: Don is A.

Don: Heck, we're all A.

**BONUS QUESTION:  
Yay or nay for Tomorrow Land?**

Leo: We haven't seen it. 

**Thanks and keep an eye out!  
-Sky**


	84. Chapter 84

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**(This was my questions last chapter :) )**

**Do you guys ever listen to the oldies music? Like 60s-80s. I love it so much :D**

Mikey: My brothers don't, but I do. Sorry:)

**Btw lol just found out my mom loved the ninja turtles too XD and she just wanted to say... Raphael you are my favorite, when I was a kid I related to you so much :D I loved your sarcasm! ~keekee's mom**

Raph: Hey thanks!

**This is a bit random but which hunger games movie was your favorite? I hope u have seen the 1st part to the mocking jay it was amazin!**

Leo: I dont have a favorite but I really liked Mocking Jay.

Don: Catching Fire, the lightning tree was so cool!

**If you had a sister would you guys be over protective older brothers? Lol again being random :P**

Leo: No I wouldn't.

Raph: Sure you wouldn't. I'd try not to be, just so she didn't think we were being protective because she's a girl.

**Thx guys! *hugs all***

Mikey: See you later!

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**I love Punch Out Wii, who is your favorite Opponent Boxer?**

Mikey: Hm...I'm not sure. We never use the Wii anymore.

Raph: I forgot all of there names! Bu we never used the boxing Wii game because its to...kiddy for us, now that we have to fight actual people.

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Situation: You're the manager of a company and you've just hired a teenage employee. What would your response be if you ask the teenage employee to do a task and the teenage employee's response is, "You mean I have to work?"**

Mikey: Same.

Leo: I'd probably glare at him.

Raph: I'd roll my eyes.

Don: I would laugh until I realized he wasn't joking.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, I had always imagined you liking cinnamon for some reason. Unless your aren't into that kind of scent.**

Leo: Yeah I like cinnamon too. I really like the cinnamon gum smell.

**Do you boys think you can live without your Shell Cells?**

Don: No! I couldnt!

Leo: I don't really use mine a lot. Uless its an emergency.

Raph: I guess I could. Theres not a lot we can do with them.

Mikey: No, I use mine to coordinate pranks:)

**Don, are you really a ladies man and why do you think so?**

Don: Most definently! I don't mean to brag but, I'm gorgeous!

Mikey: He likes to think so.

**Would you guys rather be a singer or an actor?**

Leo: Actor.

Raph: Actor.

Don: Actor.

Mikey: SINGER!


	85. Chapter 85

**Keekee0807 asked:**

Its ok, but the others are missing out on some awesome tunes *rocks out to "eye of the tiger"*

**If you guys watch the walking dead, who is your favorite character and why?**

Mikey: RICK! He's such a good leader! But i haven't seen anything past season 2 so don't spoil.

**Which jarassic park was your favorite and are you guys excited for JURASSIC WORLD?! I AM! lol**

Leo: The first one was the best.

Mikey: Agreed.

Don: I'm so excited! Jurassic World is gonna be awesome!

**Mikey, people keep spreading rumors that you are secretly depressed, are you? I hope not, your too cheery to be! **

Mikey: No not really. I have my highs and lows like everyone else, and when Leo was gone I has really anxious. I do have really bad anxiety when one of my brothers are gone, but I think everyone is like that. The show doesn't really show my more awkward and sad moments and I think thats a good thing.

**I love you all *group hugs* *sings "don't worry, be happy" bai!**

Mikey: See you later!

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**hey dudes  
here's my question for 2012 Donnie  
Do you think you'll be able to find Karai and reverse her mutation?**

Don: Hopefully! I feel bad for her sometimes.

**Leo, be honest, you do have a secret sweet tooth.**

Leo: No!

Mikey: The secret is out Leo! Everyone knows you do!

**Raphael. How can I keep calm in a nervous situation or if someone ticks me off?**

Raph: Counting to ten? I'm probably not the best person to ask. Splinter tells me to count to ten and breathe deeply. That helps when I actually do it.

**KatO93 asked:**

**I don't know Mikey, Don does seem better with handling girls. If you think about it he's more sensitive to a girl's feelings and listen to them regardless of what is happening if it is good or bad. So, Don, I actually do agree with you, and I don't know about gorgeous but you are kind of handsome.**

Don: Why thank you!

**Can you guys live without eating pizza? Please do not have a heart-attack Mikey?**

Leo: I had too in Central America. Its possible-

Mikey: No its not! I'd die!

Don: Sure we could. Pizza isnt that healthy anyway.

Miley: How could you say that!

Raph: Less pizza, less weight gain, better ninja.

Mikey: How can you call yourselves my brothers!

**Do you all get to do anything during the summer?**

Leo: We go to Casey's farm house sometimes. We don't really do anything special if we stay home.

**Guest asked:**

**(2003) Hey Don, I have an animal riddle. What's black,white, and a type of dolphin? **

Don: Hm...the Orcinus orca other wise known as an orca or a killer whale:)

**Raph and Mikey do you two arm wrestle?**

Raph: Yep.

Mikey: And I always win.

Raph: Ha! You wish!

Mikey: Is that a challenge?

Raph: Bring it fool!

**Leo, when was the last embarrassing thing you did in front of Master Splinter?(Sorry! :)**

Leo: *sighs. Well, i'm really clumsy sometimes. A while back, I tripped and spilled his morning tea all over his room, managing to put out all of the candles too. I felt really bad and it was so embarrassing.

Splinter: I thought the entire experience was hilarious.

**Lucy Dragon 4 life asked:**

**What do each of you think of your 2k12 selves? And how do you even now about 2k12 turtles?**

Leo: I dont mind him. He is kinda annoying sometimes. Oh, Usagi tells us about the other dimension versions of ourselves.

Don: I'm really funny and smart. So he's cool I guess.

Raph: I'm to short!

Mikey: I'm adorable! He's so cute!


	86. Chapter 86

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**So I recently realized that you guys had an episode when you met your 1980s self's, what episode is that? I never saw it!**

Mikey: It was the movie Turtles Forever. It. Was. Awesome.

**Do you like roleplay? I've gotten really into it and like the feels kill me XD**

Don: I used to roleplay but not anymore. My brother's aren't on the internet to roleplay:/

**Would you think that a long distance relationship is a good or bad idea and why?**

Mikey: I dont know a lot about romance.

Raph: Me neither.

Leo: I think they're cool and romantic. Actually, I think they are almost stronger than other relationships. I mean, each person in the relationship has to trust the other will stay faithful to them, without that trust there is no relationship. At least thats what I think.

Don: ...Yeah, what he said.

**XD mikey in the 2012 show u saw ur 1980s self's and called them dorks XD I laughed so much lol**

Mikey: Well they are!

***hugs all* until next time! oh and tell usagi I say hey!**

Leo: See you later! And sure!

** KatO93 asked:**

**What did you guys think of Versallia from the Underground City?**

Don: She's awesome!

Leo: She's pretty cool.

Raph: Yeah.

Mikey: I liked her hair.

**Do you all take family photos? And if you so do you have a favorite picture?**

Mikey: yes we do:) There was a picture where we all celebrated Splinter's birthday and we all stood behind the cake.

Raph: The picture of the lair after our first prank war:)

Don: I took a picture of all of us (including April and Casey) at the farm house. Everyone was sitting in front of the fireplace and we were all warm and happy.

Leo: I took a picture of my brothers before I left for my trip. They were all asleep on the couch.

**One more quick question, how do you boys get better when you're sick? (You see I have a very bad head cold and a high fever, and I could really use some help. If you don't mind that is.)**

Don: Well, we use a lot of home remedies and stuff but when they don't work, we drink Theraflu. Its the best for colds and fevers. But it does make you drowsy so be careful!

Leo: Get well soon!


	87. Chapter 87

**Breana asked:**

**Turtles, Yay or Nay to being an awesome ninja**

Everyone: Yay!

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Omg just watched turtles forever! It was amazing! And will you miss the 1980s turtles?**

Leo: Of course we miss them!

Don: Yeah! Im glad you liked the movie!

**All my role player friends wanted to say "hi" and "you guys are amazing we love you!" **

Mikey: We all say hi!

**Which theme song to the turtles do you like most? I liked the fast forward one :D**

Mikey: The original one!

Raph: I liked Fast Forward too.

Leo: um The original one.

Don: 2014!

**Bai guys!**

**Rebel mutant asked:**

**Change of plans, we're now leaving on Thursday not Sunday.**

Leo: Cool

**Meet my new Mutant Character, Undine the French Mutant Sparrow.**

Mikey: Hi!

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**thanks for the advices Raph also have any of you see big hero 6?**

Raph: Anytime. And yes.

Mikey: I love that movie!

Don: It was so funny and clever!

**Guest asked:**

**Leo, I didn't mean any offense. But hey, having mild autism I do embarasing things once in a while.**

Leo: Its cool, I wasn't offended though just embarrassed.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Thanks guys! And I'm feeling much better now.**

Don: I'm glad!

**Do you boys ever read any fanfictions about yourselves?**

Leo: We try not to. It makes everything awkward:/

**What is your hidden talent?**

Mikey: Dance!

Don: I can play the trombone pretty well.

Leo: I like to paint.

Raph: Um...I don't think I have one sorry.

**Guest asked:**

**What would you guys do if you woke up one morning only to find out that Mikey is now leader of the foot clan?**

Raph: Ha!

Don: Yeah I wouldnt believe it.

Leo: He's too...soft. No offense.


	88. Chapter 88

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Did you guys ever watch Muppet Babies when you were kids?**

Leo: At the time we didn't watch a lot of tv and we didn't have cable.

Mikey: We upgraded a while after Don started working with electronics.

**We are currently without air conditioning and I am sweltering! Have you guys ever experienced an intense heat wave?**

Don: Once, it got super hot and we didn't have any air conditioning. That doesn't really happen a lot in the sewer though.

**Guest** **asked:**

**Name your favorite G1 transformer.**

Leo: What?

Mikey: Hm..Bumblebee.

Raph: Grimlock.

Don: Orion Pax. Optimus is cool too, but Orion is adorable.


	89. Chapter 89

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Do any of you read the Redwall series?**

Don: No I haven't heard of that, but we'll check it out.

Leo: I love learning about book series!

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Do any of you have talents that you can't explain? Meaning that you know how to do something but don't know how you know.**

Don: I don't know how I can build and create electronics that ACTUALLY work.

Mikey: Same with me and cooking. I used to think I was the worse cook ever, but I'm really good.

Leo: I don't have one sorry.

Raph: Um...I don't know how I'm a good mechanic. No one ever taught me how to work with cars or motorcycles.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Do you boys have one thing you want to do in your lifetime? (You know like travel, do an activity, those kind of things.)**

Don: Go to college.

Leo: Learn to cook and be sucssesful!

Mikey: Oh gosh. Anyway, I want to cook for the president!

Raph: I want to see the worlds largest monster truck. That would be so awesome!

**Is there any kind of talent or thing you wish you can do?**

Leo: *Sigh. I wish I could cook...

Don: I wish I was good at english.

Raph: I want to be a good swimmer. If I were human, I would want to compete.

Mikey: Man, it'd be great if I could meditate for hours. I can't stop thinking long enough.

**What is your opinion on realty television?**

Raph: Its weird and we don't watch it.

Mikey: Speak for yourself Raphie! I have a weakness for the Bachelorette!


	90. Chapter 90

**KatO93 asked:**

**Don, what's wrong with your English?**

Don: I-Its never been my best subject. I prefer science.

**What do you boys think are your best and worst personality traits individually? And is there a certain personality that you wish you had?**

Leo: Everyone says I'm bossy. I wish I was funny.

Mikey: Well, I'm hilarious! But I wish I were super smart.

Raph: Apparently I'm a jerk. Which is why i'm not the leader.

Don: I'm glad I'm smart. But I wish I was...tougher.

**What is your greatest strength and weakness?**

Leo: Well, we can all agree that are stregths arevstaying together as a family. But like I said, I'm bossy.

Raph: My temper is my only flawl

Mikey: I guess I'm too loud.

Don: I mumble a lot...

**Cat Girls bother asked:**

**(Jackson comes in covered in bruises and gashes.) Everyone, Hey guys sorry but Cat girl is busy at SHIELD with fighting HYDRA and I got caught in the cross fire. **

**Raphael, what do you REALLY like the MOST about my sister hmm? **

Raph: ...Um...she's nice?

**Leo: * waves chocolate bar in front of Leo's face trying to hypnotize him.* You're getting sleepy..sleepy.. You Love chocolate you will eat this chocolate before you. Hypnotized yet Leo? **

Leo: No.

**Donnie, Um I hate to ask but I do a sloppy job at stitching wounds so may you help me? **

Don: Sure. What do you need help with?

**Mikey, hey after this we could play some videos games! Or watch scary movies! AWESOME!**

Mikey: Yeah sure!.

**Everyone: I'll stick around for a bit guys after things at SHIELD cool off. (Jackson slouches on the couch.) Thanks guys, Cat Girl's Brother**

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Yeah guess we're not leaving Thursday either.**

Mikey: Oh I'm sorry!

**What's the best cure for insomnia?**

Don: Exersice and patience. Also, try to figure out why you can't sleep.

**Queen Candy asked:**

**What is your favorite DreamWorks movie?**

Raph: Real Steal!

Mikey: ALL of the Shrek movies!

Don: The Ring.

Leo: Shark Tale!

**What is your favorite kind of candy?  
**

Mikey: Kazoozles!

Leo: M&amp;Ms.

Don: Twix. The left side.

Raph: War heads.

**What do you think about Mohawks?( I have one now and I think it's pretty cool)**

Don: I don't have hair but I think they're cool!

Leo: Nice!

Mikey: Woah! I love mohawks!

Raph: I think they look cool. I feel like they would be hard to take care of.


	91. Chapter 91

**KatO93 asked:**

**Leo, your brothers may think you're bossy but I feel like there is a reason behind it. My thought is the one thing as a leader you care about is the safety of your family, and that's why you tell them what and what not to do. You see your bossiness is from caring so much about your family right? If you didn't care who knows what would happen to them. Oh geeez, now I'm just chattering! The point I'm trying to make is that you're 'bossy' because all you are really doing is trying to protect your family. And I apologize if I said too much, I'm a rambler.**

Leo: Thanks that makes me feel better:)

**What are your favorite kind of chips?**

Leo: Hmm...doritos.

Don: Sun chips.

Mikey: Cool ranch doritos!

Raph: Barbecue Lays

**Raph, if you were human would you have your own mechanics shop? (Since you said you're good with motorcycles and cars.)**

Raph: Totally! Thats my dream job.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**What is your favorite Pixar movie?**

Mikey: Toy Story series! Or Finding Nemo.

Don: Wall-E.

Raph: Finding Nemo.

Leo: Up. My feels...

**So I remember you guys saying you once had a Facebook, what happened to them, why did you stop using it?**

Mikey: Mine got taken away for awhile and when I got it back, I never could find the time to use it. Don deleted it.

Don: Yeah we had one but we didnt have anyone to friend or share stuff with. It was super boring.

Raph: I just took mine down because I was bored.

**How was it that after the turtles forever movie hun was normal? He was mutated into the thing *trying not to spoil it for others :D ***

Leo: ...I actually don't know. Don?

Don: Hm... I'll look through my note and see if I wrote it down somewhere.

**Thank you guys again! Its so awesome that you find time in your days to answer all these questions! Academy6 your amazin :D**

Academy6: Aww thanks!

**Dondena asked:**

If I could ask the 1987 turtles, when are your birthdays?

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Don I think there is a clear reason I can't sleep...I can't turn off my imagination and have to think about really boring things like a period or a hole in the ground.**

Leo: Try meditation!

Don: No. Then try to use your imagination to put you to sleep.

**If parents name their boy Violet are they bad parents?**

Mikey: No! Thats a cool name!

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**What kinds of movies do you each like and why? Also, which kind don't you like and why?**

Mikey: HORROR! I can't stand romance.

Don: Yeah! There the best! Or Sci-fi. I dont like romance.

Leo: Action stuff. Maybe a bit of suspense. And I hate horror films, they have no plot.

Raph: Comedy/action. Romance is stupid.


	92. Chapter 92

**KatO93 asked:**

**I'm with Leo on hating horror movies, but I hate them because they scare the crap out of me. And what do you boys got against romance movies?**

Don: One word: romance.

Mikey: *Shudders. Who could stand to watch hours of "I love you, I hate you, but I really love you, awkward makeout sessions" ?

Raph: And romance movies are super predictable.

**Have you guys ever watched The X-Files?**

Don: I watch it! I love that show!

**Do you guys have a favorite music video?**

Mikey: hehe no. We try to stay away from actual music videos after Casey showed us Anaconda.

** Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**Donny, if it makes you feel any better, English wasn't my best subject either even though I speak it. I'll take music, math, technology, and cooking any day.**

Don: Yeah I HATE english. I love to read but I hate the class.

**Midnight Moon asked:**

**Mikey, what happened to your job?**

Mikey: Oh gosh...I quit after Leo cane home. I could deal with those kids anymore and besides, I was starting my training again. I would be too sore to get beaten up by little kids.

**Queen Candy asked:**

What is your favorite pokemon? (Mine is Mewtwo)

Don: I'm the only one that has seen pokemon, sorry.

**Left twix or right twix?**

Don: Left! Left is the better side.

Leo: Um, obviously the right side is better.

Raph: Woah, woah. Left is better Leo. Hands down.

Mikey: Brothers, brothers! We cant be divided from such small desicions! Besides! Right is best!

**Who is is your favorite hero/anti hero/villain?**

Leo: Batman. But I don't believe in superheroes. Shredder is the worst villain.

Raph: The punisher is the best anti hero ever. And the best villain would have to be Loki.

Mikey: Well comic book character wise, my favorite would have to be Silver Sentry. He's really cool and all, but when you have three brothers that care about you and protect you through anything (including crazy ninjas) you can't ignore the fact that they're the real hero. I love them soooooo much.

And Batman. Batman's awesome.

Darkside from Superman is the best villain.

Don: aw! That was sweet. I have to agree with Mikey. My brothers are my favorite superheroes:) and Joker is the best villian.

**Guest asked:**

**Mikey what would you do if you had a little brother or sister or both?**

Mikey: I would love them with all my might. I've always wanted a younger sibling, just to know what it would feel like to have so much...responsibility.


	93. Chapter 93

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Don on a trip to England I went to the London Natural History Museum, and there was a special exhibit on the latest scientific thoughts on extinction (The exhibit mascot was a Leatherback Sea Turtle which I think you'd appreciate) the Exhibit asked a lot of tough question but one in particular stood out to me, should the Human Race try to deliberately wipe out species that harm us like a certain mosquito species or certain species of disease causing bacteria or virus, is that OK or is any case of species genocide not OK in you book? **

**Leo Raph Mikey, you're free to chime in with your opinion, In retrospect, we Humans do have superficial reasons for trying to save species, like we want to save Pandas and Tigers just because they're pretty to look at.**

Don: If they try to wipe out a species it will have a devastating effect on the planet. It doesn't matter what species it is, they cannot just kill all of them. Even the mosquito. They should no this by now, somehow, that would manage to destroy the ecosystem. Honestly, if they wanted to get rid of a species because its a harm to the human race, they would be better of just killing all the humans. Humans, no offence, are the only species that doesn't have a rightful place on this Earth. In no way do they help give back to the planet.

**Lucy Dragneel4Life asked:**

**Mikey, in all of the series i've noticed you've never really been used as bait(not including bradford incident) or kidnapped why is that? You would think the enemy would be smart enough to know to capture the baby of the family.**

Mikey: I think I've been kidnapped once right? But anyway, I don't think taking the baby would make sense strategy wise. Obviously taking the leader hurt the team because the leader lead the team, taking the smart one leaves everyone without knoledge and whatnot, and taking the strong one leaves them weaker. Kidnapping me just makes everyone angry.

And they cant catch me because of my mad skills!

**I just want to say hi to bunny(usagi)-chan, congratulations on 90 chapters!**

Usagi: Hello.

Academy6: Thanks!


	94. Chapter 94

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Leo is Karai so mean that don't want to date her?**

Leo: Precisely. I was never really that interested in her anyway, and I'm not looking for a relationship.

**Raph if Karai wasn't in the foot would you go out with her?**

Raph: I don't think so. She seems like she's twice my age and that would be weird. Plus, she's a jerk.

**April why do you refuse to date Donatello? **

April: Because he's like my little brother! I cant ever see myself in a relationship because we're like a family now. Talk about awkward.

**KatO93 asked:**

**If you boys were chained to a wall would you rather...**

**Watch a romance movie or a horror movie?**

Mikey: HORROR!

Don: Definitely horror.

Raph: Horror hands down.

Leo: Horror, I mean at least I could laugh at the stupid things in a horror movie.

**Try to break free or wait for your brothers to rescue you?**

Raph: Pfft! Break free!

Mikey: Wait. I'd probably screw up if I tried to escape.

Don: I'd wait. My brothers are really good at rescue missions.

Leo: I'd escape. I don't have time to be kidnapped

**Get kissed by a girl or massaged by one? (And you have to pick one, Leo.)**

Leo: Darn it.

Mikey: Kissed by the lovely lady!

Don: Massage. My feet are aching!

Raph: A kiss. It would be easier.

Leo: Um...a kiss I guess...but only because a kiss involves less physical contact!

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Mikey, I discovered an Awesome new comic series called Autumnlands Tooth and Claw I think you'll like it.**

Mikey: Really?! I'll check it out!

**Lucy Dragneel4Life asked:**

**Have you ever watched fairy tail? **

Leo: I've heard of it but I never watched it. Apparently its really awesome so maybe I'll watch it. My brothers don't like anime.

**And to my last question, you're probably right Mikey...but still a lot of good fan fiction of you being kidnapped.**

Mikey: ...Really?

**Guest asked:**

**What do you guys think of the dark turtles?**

Raph: They are annoying and need to get a life. I'm pretty sure we can all agree on that.


	95. Chapter 95

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**When you guys were younger what did you think when you saw cartoons with Turtles removing their shells and having like polka dot underwear underneath? Did it give you the heebie jeebies, because it was like someone removing their skin?**

Don: If your talking about that weird book, then no. Splinter never gave us that book and we never even heard of it until Mikey saw it at this kids birthday party. He thought it was a recipe book for cooking turtles.

Mikey: They were going to kill me!

**Kim Lay 9615 asked:**

**Leo Raph I was talking about 2k12 Karai not 2k3. Now give me your answer?**

**(Leo is Karai so mean that don't want to date her?)**

Leo: I was never really that interested in her, and I'm not looking for a relationship.

**(Raph if Karai wasn't in the foot would you go out with her?)**

Raph: Shell no! She's a jerk!

**Would you boys date your kind or it doesn't matter? **

Leo: Still not looking for a relationship.

Don: It wouldn't matter to me. As you can all tell, I have a thing with the ladies.

Mikey: It doesn't matter, love has no boundaries:)

Raph: I wouldn't care.

**Do you guys have time for your own pets?**

Mikey: Well, Splinter doesn't really like the fact that we have a cat in our house. I don't think any more animals would be a good idea.

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**hey guys if you did have a sister what would she be like? **

Leo: Hopefully nice and responsible...like me.

Don: And smart. Almost as smart as me.

(Master Splinter can answer as well) 

**Mikey you wouldn't mind me writing a fanfic about the Turtle Titan would you?**

Mikey: I wouldn't mind! You should write it!

**KatO93 asked:**

**Are you guys a fan of Sir Elton John. **

Leo: I've heard of him but I havent heard any of his music. Maybe I'll check listen to some.

Don: I wouldn't mind listening to some of his songs!

**Leo, I don't remember if it was you that said you like jazz music, but if you are do you have a favorite jazz singer or band?**

Leo: Well, I don't really have a specific band I like to listen to. I'm usually listening to music scores from my favorite movies, but I love jazz. Its so random and entertaining at the same time.

**Don, I thought you said you are a ladies man. You would rather have a foot massage then get kissed by a girl?**

Don: I still would prefer to have my feet rubbed. None of my brothers ever rub my feet-

Mikey: Eww!

Don: And, like I said, I could have a kiss from a girl anytime I'd want.


	96. Chapter 96

**Purple Cat 41877 asked:**

**What's the biggest argument you've ever had? How did you resolve it?**

Leo: Well the biggest argument me and Raph have had was the one on the rooftop.

Mikey: Yeah but we all got in a huge argument about Leo's plan to take down the Shredder once. We didn't listen to his plan and in the process, Don almost died.

Raph: Splinter had to break us up and we all tried out our own plan. They didn't work.

**Queen Candy asked:**

**Who is the tallest and were you always taller than the rest?**

Raph: I'm the tallest and yes, I've always been the tallest:)

**Have you guys seen Big Hero 6?(I loved that movie so much)**

Don: It's my favorite movie! We saw it with April and it is awesome!

**Raph, can I get a kiss ? (My birthday was not to long ago. So this could be my present)**

Raph: Um...sure?

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

I think the book your referring to is Franklin, yes that but also many Looney Tunes had Turtles coming out of their shells I was asking if you ever saw any of those.

Mikey: Oh the horror!

**Don I think I know why in the episode where you went to the Mesozoic the Raptors didn't have any feathers, 1 because that's the way Jurassic Park did them it hasn't gotten through in the general public's mind yet, and 2...I saw a painting of a Feathered T. Rex it makes the King look like a giant chicken**

Don: I guess that makes sense, but it's only logical that they could have feathers.

**KatO39 asked:**

**First of all Don, I agree with Mikey on the feet thing (no offense). Second, I find it so interesting that you are so confident with girls (which by the way is very attractive; speaking as a girl myself). Third, if you can get a kiss from any girl as you say then may I kiss you (and I mean on the lips)? Unless if you're not okay with it.**

Don: *blushes. O-Oh of course!

**Mikey, are you into Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter?**

Mikey: Yes! I love them both!

**Do you guys have a favorite bird?**

Don: The Mocking Jay.

Everyone: *Whistles.


	97. Chapter 97

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Mikey...We all know the Vanilla vs chocolate flavor is pointless because we all know Chocolate is better so here's a more nuanced question for you, which is better apple flavor or strawberry flavor?**

Don: Apple. No contest.

Leo: Agreed! Strawberries are gross.

Mikey: This is my question! I think my two older brothers are mistaken. Obviously, strawberries are the better fruit, hence, the better flavor.

Don: You just butchered that sentence.

Raph: It really depends on what you're eating. Strawberry candy is way better then apple candy, but nothing can compare to apple pie. I cant choose!

Mikey: It doesnt matter what you think! It was my question! I say strawberry!

**KatO93 asked:**

(Takes a deep breath) Okay... here goes nothing. (Close my eyes and kisses Don for a minute. Pulls away from his lips and blushes, putting a hand over my mouth and laugh.) It was worth waiting for. And umm... thank you Don. I hope you weren't uncomfortable.

Don: *Stuttering. Of c-course not! I'm a ladies man! Thanks! *faints.

**Moving on, what do you boys love and hate about summer?**

Leo: People are loud in the summer so you can always here them, but on the bright side, we can go up top mote since its warm.

Raph: I like being able to leave the lair at night and not have to worry about everything being cold. Since everyone is outside because its warm, I cant hang out with Casey as much or someone might see me.

Mikey: It gets a little warmer in the sewer but I hate when the water in the sewer is warm. *Shudders.

Don: Nothing really changes for us during the summer. I like how the weather changes and everything is warmer. I don't like how we can't leave the sewer as much.

**Leo, how did you get into liking anime? (And I'm sorry for kissing your brother.)**

Leo: I think you did my brother a favor. My brothers aren't fluent in Japanese or Chinese. Anime is in Japanese (sometimes its in Chinese but thats not likely). Since I understand what they're saying, I like to watch it and not have to worry about my brothers trying to figure out whats going on a nd ignoring me. And they think anime is weird.

And April watches anime so we talk about it a lot.


	98. Chapter 98

**Cat Girl asked:**

**( cat girl comes in wearing a all black pirate outfit.) To Everyone: I have returned! Did you guys miss me? **

Leo: Yeah.

**Raphael, guess out of all you guys who's my favorite? **

Raph: Me?

**Leo, did you ever get sun burnt while in the jungle? **

Leo: Nah, me and my brothers don't have to worry about that stuff:)

**Donnie, what makes you think girls fall for you? I think a guy with muscles that can protect is very attractive, but then again that's just me. **

Don: Well, I'm not very muscular, but i'm super smart.

**Academy6, thank you so much for putting up with my reviews Academy! Most authors would tell me to scram when I'm making eyes with " Their" Raphael. Sorry if I put too much of the romance things with him just tell me to cut it out when you feel I do too much. **

Academy6: Its all good! I love you guys!

**KatO93 asked:**

**(Kneels down and holds Don) Oh my god! Are you alright, Don? Was I that bad?**

Don: Oh no! I'm just a little rusty thats all.

Mikey: *Snickers.

**And what do you mean I did your brother a favor Leo?**

Leo: You're the only girl that would ever kiss him. That was probably the most exciting thing that has ever happened to him.

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**I've heard what you guys say about romances and I see what you mean, in that case how to you feel about stories that are mainly action/adventure with a non-intrusive romance subplot on the side like say...The Original Star Wars Trilogy.**

Leo: Well of course those are okay! Just not when all they talk about is love.

**(And Mikey, for the record, I know for a fact your not opposed to all romance, case in point Return of the Justice Force where you were heavily infested in who Battling Bernice ended up with)**

Mikey: *Blushes. I don't know what you're talking about!

**Ratchet 227 asked:**

**hey guys  
just thought you like to know I've been writing fanfics about if you did have a sister well two in fact and their just how you say they are also have you seen a show called Wild Kratts?**

Mikey: You have!

Don: No we've never heard of that.

**Purple Cat asked:**

**Situation: You're playing ninja tag on the roof when you hear a teenager bragging to his/her friends that dropping out of school was the best thing he/she has ever done. How would you react to that?**

Don: Scream over the roof "You're making a mistake!"

Raph: Throw a book at them.

Leo: Leave and hope they are going to join the Foot.

Mikey: Figure out who they are and call their parents lol.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**How long has it been since you guys have played hide n seek? Anything funny happen? **

Raph: Its been awhile. We used to play when we were five or so. Our last game, Mikey hid in the refrigerator and got hyperthermia. Splinter wasn't happy.

**Don, why do you think you have so many fangirls? I know that your a ladies man lol but what else do you think? **

Don: Well I hope its because I'm super nice and smart, not just for these amazing good looks;)

**Mikey, have you ever played the final fantasy games?**

Mikey: One of my favorites!

**(Sry I havent asked in a while, I haven't had internet in a while :/) love you all! Oh and yay your almost to your 100th chappy :D**

Academy6: Thanks! Glad to have you back!

**Breana asked:**

**If you guys had a little brother. What would he be like?**

Mikey: Since the others already have younger brothers, I'll assume this question is for me. If I had a younger brother, he'd be a master at pranks like me! We'd eat pizza all the time and talk about all my favorite video games...yeah, it's be great.


	99. Chapter 99

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**Guys...I'm thinking how much easier Turtles Forever would have concluded if you had gone into Dragon Mode on the Utrom Shredder I'm assuming your new powers just vanished after the Demon Shredder was defeated otherwise you would have used them on the Utrom Shredder. **

Leo: Not vanished, but more like ignored. I see how it would make sense to use them but at the time they weren't really relevant.

**Bishop seemed to have implied experience with Mutants before he met either you guys or Leatherhead...Makes me wonder if their were other Animals affected by Utrom Ooze and you guys never met them because they were cut up by Bishop because they had neither Ninja Training or the protection of the Utroms.**

Mikey: Oh. That escalated quickly.

Don: I wouldn't be surprised if there were other that possibly died, but that also means that many of them could've escaped to.

**KatO93 asked:**

**Wait a minute Don, you've kissed other girls? Since when? Not that I'm complaining or anything like that, but I thought you never done that before. And I really enjoyed it very much.**

Don: *Stuttering. O-Of course I have! And thanks!

Raph: He's lying.

**For the record I don't judge on what someone looks like. A person's physical appearance does not matter to me, as long as he is kind, strong, can make me laugh, and loves his family that's all that matters. And to be perfectly honest, Don is actually the first person(turtle) I've ever kissed so it was very nice. Also wish I could kiss someone else too, but I rather not make him uncomfortable since he's not interested. Even if he is my favorite turtle(Leo). (Sighs) Oh well.**

Leo: I'm sorry, I'm just not really the relationship type. Unlike my brothers here. But I guess I wouldn't mind a hug?

**Purple Cat asked:**

**Situation: You're doing your grocery shopping when you overhear a customer announce that he/she is a mystery shopper and demands immediate service. What would your reaction be?**

Leo: Hope that she has to wait like everyone else.

Raph: Say, "HEY, YO, LADY! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A NUT!"

Don: I'd just go to a different line and ignore her.

Mikey: I'd put something really embarrassing in her cart:)


	100. Chapter 100

**Make sure to read the Author's Note on the bottom.**

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

**100 Chapters! I'm running out of questions I want to ask, I feel the Author has enslaved herself with this story so she will be writing until she dies.**

Academy6: It must be so sickening for everyone...I actually have an important announcement...

**Anyway, here are my Animal Characters with their questions.**

**Matoaka: Hi Leo! So...Since you guys are Ninjas, can we hire you briefly for an assassination job in our Universe? Because when I last checked my history books Ninjas were assassins.**

Leo: Splinter doesn't let us kill people we don't know:( and I'm not a big fan of murder. Sorry.

**Belladonna: Hey Donny, want to go swimming with me?**

Don: Oh sure!

**KatO93 asked:**

**A hug is more than enough for me Leo, and actually I prefer it. Thank you so much, I mean it (gives him a hug). One more thing, you don't have to apologize for anything, okay?:)**

Leo: Okay:)

**Raph, (whispers) I know Don isn't telling the truth. Let's just say a woman knows everything, especially when someone is lying.**

Don: No! I have kissed a girl!

**Are you feeling better now Don?**

Don: Yeah, I guess.

**Keekee0807 asked:**

**Which band do you like better, green day or imagine dragon?**

Mikey: Imagine Dragons! They're the best!

Raph: Green Day.

Don: I can't decide!

Leo: Imagine Dragons.

**Speaking of dragons lol what was it like when u turned into one? **

Leo: It was...different.

Mikey: It was kinda cool...until I felt my bones shift and crackle.

Raph: *Shudders. I hated that part, but the rest was cool.

Don: I didn't really like it. At all. It was horrible.

**Leo, do you think that going to central america helped? How?**

Leo: Sure I guess. I had to learn a lot from my mistakes which made me a better ninja.

**Congratulations on your 100th chapter! Its the best!**

Academy6: Thanks. Make sure to read the Authors note!

**AN: Hello everyone! I have an important announcement and I'm not sure if many of you will like it. We are on our 100th chapter together. Its been a long ride I must tell you. There's been days when I didn't want to answer and I did it anyway. There's been days when a lot of question askers asked hurt my feeling and I had to ignore what they were saying because I know answering you guys was more important. **

**Now we're on our 100th chapter and I feel like this is the end. I need to stop something so that I don't become to overwhelmed because sweet mother of Batman, I'm in high school now! You guys are the bestest (I know thats not a word) friends I've ever had, even if I never met you and you guys don't really like me. I really appreciate all of you and I feel like what I'm about to do is for the best...**

**So I'm closing the ask page.**

**And opening a new one! Hahahaha I got you there didn't I! Yeah, I decided that 100 chapters is a bit much for one story and I think a new one will be less overwhelming. It should be really hard for anyone who wants to start asking questions**** to catch up. So give me a break tomorrow and a new Ask page will be up Tuesday! It will be named Ask Tmnt 2003-2007 2! **

**I hope you're all excited!**

**Mikey: Yay! We're moving!**

**Raph: This is actually exciting!**

**Don: Hope you guys aren't to upset about that little prank:)**

**Leo: See you all soon:)**


End file.
